Where to Begin?
by x-vAmPiRe-LoVeR
Summary: Kagome knows that she will never win Inu:so she sets out on her own, along the way she ran into a troubled little girl and saves her life risking her,Kagome KIDNAPED! who will she get out will fluffy come to her rescue?part on is up for everyone to read
1. where to begin?

_Hi, this is my first attempt to a Kagome and Sesshoumaru FIC it might be a little cheesy… but plez tell me what you think even if you don't read the whole thing! Love x-Vamp_

**Where to Begin?**

It happen so many years ago, five hundred to be sure of, in a strange and dangerous world. A miko and a hanyou traveled this dark world too, along with a monk and a demon slayer and to other demons. The Shikon jewel was broken into many pieces and they were out to collect them all from demons and humans alike to bring it back together.

Kagome was a very powerful miko and her power was still growing to advantage, she was more helpful to the group then always being captured or falling in the line of fire. She learned how to whip ass on her own, of course with the help of Sango.

Kagome did most of her changes to impress Inuyasha more then anything, for she knew where he went on those too dark of night. No matter how hard she tried he would always go into the woods to find _her_ and he would never give her a "Good job" or "you did good keeping that demon from killing you." One Inuyasha was too stubborn to say such thing and two; he never really looked at her anymore, only when they were in a fight or something, but he never really talk to her anymore.

"Kagome are you okay?" Kagome was awoken from her trance looking up at Shippo who was hanging on her shoulder. Nodding and giving a smile to cover up her hurt she went on walking to catch up with the group.

Walking slowly behind everyone she noticed that Inuyasha was in his own little word too, sighing again she walked up beside him and looked at him with interest as he kept walking staring at the ground. Slowly Kagome put a finger out and moved the unnoticeable Inuyasha over a little bit so that he was in the path way of a tree. Walking on past him, it wasn't until a loud thump and cursing did Kagome smile.

"You did that on purpose, bitch!" Inuyasha yelled from behind her.

"Well if you were paying attention it wouldn't have happen." Miroku pointed out.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome ignored Inuyasha as he continued to yell at her back. When he got tired to yelling at her he stared to mumble under his breath and Kagome swore she heard Kikyo name from it. Biting back a 'sit' she walked on ignoring him for the rest of the day.

When nighttime came, Kagome was sitting around the fire watching the flames as they danced on the wood and held Shippo in her arms tight, she knew that Inuyasha was going to leave them soon because she felt someone familiar moving near by. Sighing she looked up to see Inuyasha moving uncomfortably from up on his branch not wanting to make it harder for him she laid down on her bed and acted like she was going to fall asleep. It wasn't until she heard the sound of something moving did she look up to see that he was gone.

Kagome sighed to herself again as she waited until everyone was asleep to get up and gather her stuff to leave. Inuyasha wouldn't be back until morning so he would never have known that she left, she really didn't think he would notice it either. Kagome thought about everyone else who would notice, she knew that Shippo would cry his heart out if they couldn't find her but Kagome saw it in herself to prove to Inuyasha that she was just as good and Kikyo. Kagome walked in the opposite direction of the way Inuyasha and his lover were and into the dark night wanting to get the greatest distance away from the hanyou and the rest of the group.

Kagome sighed as she sat down on the grass of a hillside to rest her drained out legs, for most of yesterday and today she walked deeper into the forest, and for the most she only ran into three demons that wanted the Shikon Jewel, which was old news to her. Fighting two off and running from one that was too much for her to handle she got away in the nick of time. Sighing as she looked up at the late afternoon sun she scanned the mountains tops and valleys that looked so beautiful from here.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" A sudden shriek came out of the forest behind her quickly grabbing her bow and arrows Kagome jumped up and ran after the cry. Running through bushes and trees not caring if her skirt was being ripped to pieces she came to a clearing were she saw made her freeze.

A little girl lay on her back crying and screaming as her kimono being ripped to pieces by a larger Demon, Kagome then saw that he was trying to rape the poor little girl. Forgetting about her bow she took off on peer rage after the demon and the crying girl, slamming her body into the demons side as she logged him off of the girl.

The demon was knocked five feet away shocked of the intrusion then it when to attack Kagome who was standing over the little girl arms to her side in fist ready to take on the demon if she had to.

"Silly Human, you think you can stop me?" he hissed and choked out his words. Kagome only glared at him.

"Too stop you yes." Her voice was low and sharp. The monster took off in lighting speed and came to attack her. Kagome stood in the way as she took the blow to her chest she would stand in the way of the monster and the little girl even if it took her life she just didn't want the monster to get to the little girl. The demon struck her from the side as she when flying into a tree, recovering from the blow using her miko power Kagome ran head on at the monster as he came for her. Remembering her training she ducked to first swipe of the claws and slammed her fist into his gut. Then grabbing his arm she threw in some of her self-defense she learned in her time. Twisting the demons arm hard knocking it out of it socket and pulled the three hundred pound demon over her shoulder, it screamed out in pain as Kagome used that free moment to run and scoop up the little girl running to where she left her stuff.

Kagome ran with the girl huddling close to her body as she reached the end of the forest walking over to her belonging and laid the girl down on her folded sleeping bag.

"Hey are you going to be okay?" she looked down at the crying girl who held onto her uniform for dear life. Just then that's when she noticed who the girl was.

"Rin?" Kagome asked as the little girl looked up with tears streaming down her cheeks. Feeling the twig of pain in her own heart she hugged Rin close to her as she waited until Rin fell asleep with her soft cooing and strokes down her back. Once she was asleep Kagome when to lay her down on the sleeping bag but saw that Rin had a death grip on her shirt. Smiling down at the girl Kagome placed her hand on Rin stomach and focused all her miko energy on the wounds. Within minutes all of Rin gashes and wounds were gone and nothing left but smooth skin that looked like they where never scathed, laying down on her sleeping bag she hugged Rin closed to her and placed a shield around both her and the sleeping child from any kind of demons.

Nighttime was starting to fall around the two sleeping forms and Kagome was the first to wake up she sat up suddenly out of Rin grasp and pulled her arrows up holding it up facing the tree behind her. The sudden hissing and crocking of a angry demon came forest and Kagome saw the two head staff before she finally figured out who it was, Jaken came out of the brush getting ready to yell Rin's name when he came face to face with Kagome and her arrow.

Squawking he jumped back and held out his staff getting ready to use it when Kagome felt something slam into to her legs. Looking down she saw Rin hugging her legs tight and new tears in her eyes, Jaken jumped forwards to attempt to take Rin away from the miko.

"Rin we must go," he said in his usual crocking voice, "Lord Sesshoumaru will be returning very soon…wait what happen to you kimono?" he asked shooting Kagome daggers of hatful glares.

"She was attacked by a demon this afternoon and I was there to stop him from doing permanent damage." Kagome said back to the toad that was still holding the two head staff up at her. "And put that thing down before you poke someone's eyes out."

Jaken was about to say something mean back at the miko when he felt something moving behind him, knowing it wasn't Lord Sesshoumaru because he could never tell when his master came or not. He turned around seeing that the miko also felt the new being moving out there, it wasn't until a loud growl and a dark shadow came jumping out did Jaken about jumped out of his green skin. A sudden blue shriek of energy flew over him slamming into the demon did Jaken realize that it was the miko's arrow, realizing that that arrow was for him moments ago did he swallow and unwanted knot in his throat.

The demon suddenly exploded and more hissing came out of the forest darkness, more shadows suddenly started to peel out moving almost to fast for both Kagome and Jaken to see. Kagome didn't give up on that thought, out of all her arrows they started to fly, powerful comets with long tails of blue fire as many struck the monster that flew at them.

Jaken using the two head staff was able to keep as many off as he could before he was knocked out of the way, going head on to a tree. Kagome saw this but didn't stop pulling out her arrows fast then she has ever had drawn, only thoughts were to protect the child hugging her legs crying.

Kagome drew her last arrow and fired hitting a demon strait in the chest, once it demolish into shreds Kagome dropped her bow and wrapped herself around Rin as she felt the first of the blows and the tearing of flesh. Rin looked up to see Kagome in pain and protecting her from the monsters again. Taking in a hearty breath she screamed at the top of her lungs "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Kagome only felt a few more strikes until the sounds of other tearing flesh came from somewhere else, turning to look Kagome saw a white kimono and realized who was finally here before she fell to the side still holding onto Rin, who was also holding onto her tightly. Rin saw over Kagome fallen form a demon like the one that attacked her earlier coming after them, but a sudden yellow whip came out slicing him into pieces. Digging her face deeper into Kagome chest she felt weak arms wrap around her having a tight hold on her.

Kagome couldn't move anymore the pain in her back was to much and her miko powers where healing her as fast as they could, she had used up a lot of energy on healing Rin and placing the shield around them draining more power then needed. Taking deep breaths she focused on the parts that hurt the most and waited until they weren't in much pain to move onto the next ones. It wasn't until she felt something kneel down beside her did she slowly turn her head to see who it was, dark golden glowing eyes met hers as she fell into a deep sleep of darkness.

Kagome felt a soft breeze against her face and the warmth of the sun when she woke up the next morning, moving slowly she pushed herself up to look around but the stabbing in her side thought otherwise of getting up. Opening her eyes slowly as the dizziness flowed over her head making the trees dance in a circle around her making her feel not a hundred percent better.

It wasn't until a green thing blocked her view above her did it stop. "Good your awake." His voice was loud enough to make her headache much worse. She looked up at the demon as he moved around her, until she was pushed up into a sitting position making the world spin around her. Chocking down the urge to throw up she was given something, she looked down between squinted eyes to see it was a cup filled with some sort of liquid.

"Drink it all," Jaken crocked as he stood next to the miko arms crossed, "It will heal you faster."

"You getting out of my sight with make me heal faster." She bit back in a low hiss holding her head from the head ache he was giving her.

"WHAT!" Jaken yelled in rage making Kagome wink in her own pain. "I go out of my way to help a human and you repay me with such foul words, no wonder that half breed threw you away!" Jaken said raising his voice with every word. Kagome shot down the cup of ugly and by far the worst think she ever tasted and shoved the cup into his mouth.

"I meant that your loud and too much talking wasn't making me feel any better." She hissed going to stand and leave. That idea was quickly wiped out of her mind when the pain became too much for her and she fell over in a groan. Lying down on the bed she felt under her she closed her eyes to try to take away the pain, the cup was probably filled with poison Kagome thought as the world of darkness filled in around her.

It wasn't until the smell of flower and something snuggling up at her side did she open her eyes once more from a deep slumber to lift her head as high as she could to see Rin resting against her. Slowly Kagome drew a hand around Rin pulling her closer, the pain in her side gone and the wanting to sleep was too much again.

Standing over them golden eyes watched as the two fall into a sleep, he didn't want to awake the sleeping girl or the miko that was comforting his ward so. He had made Rin tell his everything that had happen between her and the miko, Rin told him on how she ran away from Jaken to pick flowers to give to him and the demon that attacked her. He watched as Rin face fell into sadness and fear of that memory, he waited patiently as she fought to tell him the rest of what happen and the miko coming out of the forest and attacked to demon head on with out any weapons.

He had to say that he was slightly impressed that the miko risked her life _twice_ for Rin and still held onto her into her wounded slumber. Watching as Rin moved deeper into the miko's hold as she slept in peace, he watched as a smile played on the miko's lips as she slept without ever knowing he was there.

Turning and walking away from that weak sight to leave to patrol he lands some more, with out turning around he spoke to his servant. "Jaken."

The toad fell to the ground in a respectful bow. "Watch Rin more closely this time, make sure no harm is to come to her again."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said loud enough for his master to hear, the unspoken words of his death that would follow if she his hurt also rained around Sesshomaru words. Jaken stood up once realizing that his master was gone, sighing he walked over to where Ah and Uh were sitting he looked back when he heard movement and watched as Kagome turned to Rin more.

"I wonder why Lord Sesshoumaru would let this human stay alive after she has alliance with the half breed?' he thought lying against the demon to fall asleep.

_Wow my first Kag/Sess fic….I think it came out alright…_


	2. Death to the Fluffy!

_Well here's the next chap…how the hell do you spell Sessy full name. Every website I go to has it spelled different…odd balls cant make up their minds…well tell me what you think of this one…_

**Chapter 2 Death to the Fluffy!** _(no not really, but it's a funny title though...hee hee)_

Kagome woke up the next day wondering where she was, it wasn't until the day before advents passed her brain did she realize what and where she was. And when something moved beside her did she also remember who was sleeping next to her.

Looking down Kagome watched as Rin slowly opened her eyes to look up at her memory also fogged until she watched her light up like wild fire and the biggest smile she ever seen on a child's face suddenly lit up her day. Smiling down at Rin she sat up and stretched high above herself popping her back in the process, getting to her feet she looked down to see Rin getting to her feet too.

Kagome remembered her wounds and placed her hand on her back feeling no pain or even scars sighing and very grateful that there weren't any Kagome heard snoring to her right. Looking over to see that Jaken was fast asleep against the other demon she smiled and looked down at Rin who giggled.

"Shhhh." Kagome said placing a finger to her lips then she pointed to a path that must led to a pond or something she grabbed her pack and started to walk away from the camp, Rin hot on her trail.

"Ahhhhhhh, I'm in heaven." Kagome said as she slipped deep into the hot spring letting the hot water douse all her tight muscles closing her eyes to the peace and quiet until she heard the sound of little feet running against the ground. Opening her eyes just in time to see Rin dive into the water sending a large wave for such a small girl, when Rin resurfaced only to giggle even more then come over to where Kagome was sitting and laid her head on Kagome shoulder.

Kagome felt at peace more then she did moments ago then ever, she actually felt like she was wanted more then for finding the jewel shards and the camp cook. Sighing once more she pulled out some of her shampoo and started to wash her hair seeing Rin watch her with an odd face. When she was done she told Rin about the soap and washed the little girl hair out, or should we say scrubbed her skull to get all the dirt and grim out of the little girl's hair.

Once they were done they decided to return to Jaken before the poor toad had and heart attack, on there way back they heard the yelling of Jaken calling out Rin name and cursing along they way.

Kagome giggled with Rin until something shot past them in a fast light only coming to a stop before them. Kagome grabbed Rin placing her some what behind her but when a an cretin youkai formed out of that light. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin yelled out running over to the youkai hugging his leg. But the only thing that Sesshoumaru was doing was staring at Kagome intensely; it wasn't until the little girl hugging his leg caught his attention.

Kagome smiled as she watch the Youkai lord tried to understand Rin hundred mile hour speech, Kami, when ever Rin spoke to her it was so fast that she only caught a few words at a time. She watched as the demon nodded to Rin then when he spoke to her Kagome could swear on her grave his voice made ice-sickles stab her along side her back.

"Rin." One powerful word stopped Rin in her talk.

"Hai?"

"Why did you run off from Jaken again?" he spoke to the point Kagome thought, Rin only smiled and turned to look at her with a beaming smile.

"But Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin was with Lady Kagome the whole time, she protects Rin like Sesshoumaru-sama dose." Rin smiled as she was suddenly side tracked by a butterfly that decided to fly by at the time. Running off to follow the bug Rin didn't even look back to see the youkai and miko lock glares, well Sesshoumaru was the one that glared at Kagome first and she decided to give one right back.

Kagome turned away from that freezing glare that was making even her soul freeze up, to watch as Rin gave up on the bug to start picking flowers and to Kagome they were actually quite beautiful flower to meet their death to such an optimistic kid. This sight was making her cold body warm up in a happy felling, she thought, a little more sun and…

"What are you doing in this Sesshoumaru territories?" Sesshoumaru voice sudden voice ruined the moment.

'_And move mr. six inch thick ice-sickle up my ass somewhere else.'_ Kagome thought as she couldn't help but smile at what she said. Turning around to face the Youkai who she didn't want anymore holes in her back from his intense eyes.

"You seem to find my question of humor, miko?" his voice was even more sharp cutting her even more.

"No, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome sighed as she looked back to see that Rin was out of the picture so she wouldn't see Kagome get all mad or something.

"You have not answered, Miko." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Oh will you just calm down? It's not like I'm here to start a fire or anything Smokey the bear will hit me with his shovel if I do." Kagome said turning back to Sesshoumaru who's face never slipped once when she spoke, Kagome forgot that she wasn't in her time right then.

"Who is this Smokey?" Sesshoumaru asked as one eyebrow rose.

"Nothing Sesshoumaru-sama, its just a, oh never mind." She when to walk away back to camp but suddenly Sesshoumaru was before her. Kagome jumped back with a slight 'epp" then she growled her words poking his chest.

"Listen mister, don't do that almost gave me a heart attack." She when to walk around him only to take a few more steps to find him in front of her again.

"Listen if you want to know who Smokey is, he's a bear that walks around in pants and a ranger hat hitting every good for nothing man that doesn't put out his camp fires." Kagome said waving her arms in front of her.

"That is not what I wish to know miko," Sesshoumaru bit off, "I wish to know what you are doing in the Western lands."

Kagome forgot about that question when he started to play ball and throw his sickles at her. "Well the group and I decided to spend sometime from each other and I just when off walking not knowing where I was going." She shrugged her shoulder and walked around him again. This time when he didn't pop up in front of her she sighed about to the camp when he was suddenly there again standing in her way.

"If you are here and not with that pathetic half-breed, why did you not come to this Sesshoumaru for permission to walk in my lands." He said glaring down at her.

"Okay, let me say this again,' Well the group and I decided…blab blab..time from blab...bla other blab bla **_I just when off walking not knowing where I was going."_** Kagome said as she watched a slip of angry trail through Sesshoumaru eyes. Sighing she walked over to where her stuff was neatly laying and picked it up she would have to stop at a village to gather more arrows if she was going to be out here on her own.

"You should not speck in such a foul voice, miko, you should be lucky that I am giving such an honor to still be walking this earth." He said as Kagome was placing her bag on her shoulders.

"I'll keep that in mind, Sesshoumaru-sama if we ever met again." Kagome said turning around to give him her most forced smile she had ever given to someone, mocking unspoken words dancing abond them.

"Miko if you wish to live I suggest you impede what you are doing." Sesshoumaru hissed off. Kagome felt a twig of humor that she could tick off someone so much like Sesshoumaru in the very lest. She smiled again a real one and was getting ready to walk away.

"You still haven't asked for my permistion to walk my grounds." Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Well _Lord_ Sesshoumaru, may I walk on you lands until I find the Eastern lands?" she said without turning around. She didn't want to show what her face was doing as she said they. Kagome waited for him to say, '_yes now get out of my sight or don't stay to long so I wont have to kill you and get my kimono all dirty.'_

"No." was all she got.

"WHAT?" she flipped around glaring at the youkai.

"No." he repeated with out moving a muscle.

Kagome felt angry for some unknown reason bubbling up with in her. "Why in Kami not?" she asked.

"Because that half breed is already running around my lands looking for his living miko and I do not like the dead miko in my lands as well." Sesshoumaru said leaving Kagome glaring at him. She always remembered that when Sesshoumaru spoke it was to the point, and this was no exception.

Grounding her teeth not at him but at the stupid hanyou that was looking for her, _'He's not subost to find me I made sure that he would lose my trail if he tried to.'_ Kagome hissed as she felt her fist ball up at her side nails digging into her palms, but Kagome ignored the pain as she stood there thinking of what to do.

"You do not what him to find you do you." Sesshoumaru said more in a statement then a question.

"Um, No its not that I just don't want to be found because…" Kagome said as she realized who she was talking to. "You know what Fluffy I don't have to tell you to bug off." Kagome said as she turned to leave. Excepted when a sudden pain came as her hair felt like it was yanked out of her skull and made her fall back into Sesshoumaru hard chest armor hurting her head even more.

"Ow let go you over grown pop-sickle!" Kagome yelled as she hissed in more pain of him pulling her hair even harder.

"You will respect this Sesshoumaru on his lands and in his presents." Sesshoumaru said in a tone marking her death on the spot.

"So I can throw whatever daggers at you when your not around?" Kagome asked as she let some of her miko aura up hoping to make Sesshoumaru let go but he held on tight.

"You think that can harm me miko? Your power is nothing compared to mine." He said between quenched teeth.

"Well sue me for trying." Kagome reached up dragging her nails across his hand earning a growl and being thrown far from him, just missing a tree. Kagome got up and brushed off some of the dirt that was on her skirt and turned to walk away from the stupid youkai.

"Baka." She said under her breath not caring if he heard or not, it wasn't until she was suddenly thrown up against a tree claw hand wrapped around her neck starting to squeeze the life out of her.

"Do not call me that ever again." Sesshoumaru hissed through his teeth he hissed even more when the miko threw him a killing glare of mockery.

"What?" she asked with what breath she had, "You want to be called Fluffy instead?" that made his grip tighten on her neck making her cry out in a silent cry, Sesshoumaru felt his beast taking over to kill this worthless human that was not respectful in anyway, no wonder she was thrown away by the half-breed for the dead one.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cheerful voice came up when she came running around the corner to give most likely Sesshoumaru a bundles of flowers, But stopped dead when she saw what was happening between the miko and youkai. Crying out in fear she threw herself at her protector legs as he squeezed out her new found friends life.

"Please Sesshoumaru-sama don't hurt Rin new friend, Sesshoumaru-sama please don't hurt her!" Rin voice suddenly wailing erupted around the forest as Sesshoumaru was knocked out of his trance looking down at his young ward to see that she was crying to save this mortals life.

A twig of pain hit him as he let go of the miko letting her drop to the ground in a heap and turned walking away from the women. He heard Rin talking to Kagome trying to get her to speak to her, but with all her fast talking she never gave the miko a chance to speak if she wanted to.

"Lady Kagome, are you okay? Can you talk? Do you need water? Do you need to lie down? Do you need me to…" And the list when on and on until Kagome placed a finger over the child's lips.

"I'm okay Rin thank you for your concern." She said standing up to gather her dropped stuff you leave. Looking around to see if she missed anything she turned to see that Sesshoumaru was laying up against a tree looking out over the Western lands that he patrolled. Huffing in annoyance Kagome turned to the little girl that was at her side looking up at her with questionable eyes.

"I'll see you around okay, Rin." She said leaning down to hug her little friend good-bye.

"But why do you have to leave?" Rin asked in a crying tone. Kagome could only smile she leaned down to be at Rin level to talk.

"Because I'm not welcomed here right now and I would like to get out of the western lands before someone decided to rip out my throat for not reason." She said directing the last part to someone not far off.

Standing up again after a another hug she stood up walking away from the campsite with out looking back she felt pain in her heart for leaving the poor girl behind and she never saw the little Rin standing there watching her walk away sniffing her nose while the tears flowed down her cheek onto her kimono staining it.

_Ohh poor Rin…I feel bad about leave it at that in this chapty (sniff…sniff)…but I wanted to leave it with a bang…well a tear fall or something like that…I don't know what I'm talking about so I'll shut up… pleaz Review and do Tell what I should throw in…I like having ideas thrown at me…I cant twist them in some way…MuHAHAhAHHAhH……ha…ha okay not funny anymore Chow Kiddies! x-Vamp out_


	3. Im stuck with you?

_Well here's three, I decided to add the next one with out the wait…then I thought I would let you all deck it out when I finish it I would throw it out, but hey I'm nice on my good days…like today…and yesterday and the day before that and before that no wait… I got into a fight with my brother…that was **not** a good day…so here it is, do tell, do tell what you think just to warn it dosent have any sess and kagome fighting/talking until the end of the chap._

**I'm stuck with you? **_(you know the hardest part of the story is picking the title-aun-ta I made a new word cool!)_

Kagome kept on walking through the forest even into the dark of night where she stopped to make a little camp to have herself a little dinner. After she finished she sighed and looked into the flames of her small fire to heat one, then she let her eyes wonder the darkness of the forest and she watched her fire paint along the trees.

Looking up to the sky she looked at all the stars that were playing and dancing in place. They looked to close and there were so many, Kagome wished it was like this back at home, but there were so many lights that it was too hard to see even the brightest.

Sighing she thought about home what her mother would be doing right know and her grandpa, she wondered what crazy dieses she was going to have this week something like hippotopalight or something she never heard of. Souta must be getting bigger by the day and she was missing it, she could just go home and block Inuyasha from ever coming for her. He could find the shards without her; he seemed to be doing just fine.

Pulling out her sleeping bag and laying down she closed her eyes to sleep but not before she placed a shield over her to cover herself up from any youkai or any other demons that came along here.

The next day Kagome came across a small village, stopping on the outskirts to scan for any of her friends aura finding no traces of them she decided to go on and go down to see if there was anybody that had arrows that she could retrieve.

The village was a nice little one were all the villagers were busy with the fall harvest and getting ready for the winter to come. Kagome stopped in front of a lady and asked her where she could purchase some arrows, when she was told of a blacksmith that made arrows that lived down the road some more Kagome gladly walked to where he lived.

Stopping in front of the hut that had smoke coming from inside Kagome smiled and walked into the town hopping to make friends with the man, she came to a stop was she saw a person standing before a clay oven working with something.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked as she waited for the man to turn around only to her surprise when a women turned around instead.

"Oh, hello I was wondering if I could purchase some arrows from you." Kagome said with a smile as the lady only turned around to work on the piece she was working on earlier. Kagome watched as the women slammed her hammer onto the metal she was working on.

"Well I'll just wait until you finish I'll be outside." Kagome walked outside and sat down beside the door to wait until the blacksmith was done with what she was working with.

Sighing she waited and listen to the loud clanking noise that came from within the shop. What seemed like hours until even after the sound of metal hitting metal was gone Kagome waited until the lady came out or not. Kagome was about to fall asleep when something heavy landed on her lap, jumping a little she looked down to see at least three dozen arrows tied together with a rope. Looking up she saw the blacksmith looking down at her, Kagome smiled as she stood up and started to dig around for something to give the lady for make her some new arrows.

"I don't need you to pay me." The blacksmith said.

"But I can't take them for free." She stated looking around for something to give her. That's when she remembered a ring that she found on the ground in her time that was gold, taking out the ring she handed to the blacksmith who slowly took it out of her open palm. Looking at the ring for a while she looked back up at Kagome.

"You know miko, that this will get you another six dozen arrows." She said.

Kagome was taken back a little as she looked at the women before her. It wasn't until the black smith waved for her to come into the hut for a moment, Kagome followed without hesitation into the hut to a door in the back that opened up into at different part of the hut. Walking into it she was monition to sit down at the table that was in the middle of the room. The black smith walked over to a cabinet to grab something as Kagome looked around the small room that had a strange homey feeling to it once you got past the weapons and the death torture looking things that were hanging on the wall. Kagome only smiled as the blacksmith turned around thinking '_Don't make her mad, don't make her mad, don't…'_

Placing two cups of tea on the table one before Kagome who happily took it. "Thank you." She said as she took a sip. "So how did you know I was a miko?" she asked.

The blacksmith reached for something around her neck taking off a necklace and Kagome watched as the lady turned into a youkai right before her eyes. She had green hair then dark brown and her eyes when from brown to a deep purple and green. Her ears became pointy and her skin became some what scaly and shinny looking.

Kagome mouth dropped as she looked at the suddenly transformed blacksmith before her, and when her aura hit her Kagome could only jump a little feeling goose bumps run over her skin.

"Wow, I …wow." Was all Kagome could say as she looked at the youkai before her.

"The dragon eye necklace keeps other of my kind and priest and priestess such of yourself miko from noticing me." The blacksmith took a sip of her tea as she looked at the table that her necklace was resting on.

"Why would you show yourself to me?" Kagome asked in a little concern.

"Because of that." The blacksmith pointed out, "You care about are kind more then you should, you hung around that hanyou for so long and I don't hold a grudge against you for killing those how you have killed in the search for the Shikon Jewel these last few years." The youkai said as she looked up at the miko in front of her.

"How do I know you ask?" Kagome eyes widen at the youkai for knowing her thoughts. "I'm a very old demon I've been around longer then most, as being dragon I able to live as long as I want." She said.

"Then it anyone was to find out about you, you would still be powerful enough to fight them off." Kagome stated.

"Not really it takes a lot to power the Dragon eye necklace to keep myself hidden even after all these years and I become week enough that the hanyou you where with could even defeat me even with his claw attack." The youkai said with a sigh as if she didn't like the thought of that.

"But how did you know about me?" Kagome asked.

"Because I have loyal followers that let me see things with there eyes and you do know that there are a lot of hanyou and youkai that are out there that lean me their eyes so I can see what is going on out in the world, even some humans lend themselves to me." She said looking at Kagome and gave her a smile.

"By the way my name is Lanoka." She said softly.

"Oh, an I'm Kagome or do you already know?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"I knew it, I even know that you ran away from Inuyasha four nights ago no was it five?" Lanoka asked.

Kagome looked away for a moment head hanging almost guilty as Lanoka let out a low laugh, "And your traveling in the Western Lands I hope you got Lord pain in the ass Sesshoumaru-sama permission too."

Remembering the little quarrel that she had with Sesshoumaru she wrinkled her nose in a thought before Lanoka hand waving in front of her face snapped her back to reality.

"I take it you've already met Sesshoumaru while you were gone?" she held in a laugh as Kagome stared off into space things passing her eyes that should be left unsaid for the pain she wanted to give back to Lord ass head.

"So Lanoka, why do you hid out here and not be out in the forest at all?" Kagome asked as she watch Lanoka take a breath to speak but froze her nostrils flaring as she got up placing the necklace around her neck her human form shaping her body back down form her Dragon form. Walking over to the blacksmith part of hut she looked past the flap and saw something that she didn't like.

"Jaken," Lanoka hissed. She stepped aside as the little toad walked in through the door to stand in front of the dragon.

"Do you not have his Lord Sesshoumaru armor ready?" he asked standing there not really seeing Kagome sitting before him. "He is on his way here this very moment."

"Yes I have his lordships armor ready, and why is he not here to get it before you?" Lanoka asked.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is doing dose not concern you." Jaken snapped at the other youkai.

"I'll be right back doll face or are you going to leave before Lord Ass head comes?" Lanoka asked as she watched Kagome finish her tea to stand up.

"I'll be leaving you to fight the ice devil." She bowed in thanks and took the back way out holding her new arrows under her arm.

"Wait, you're the miko that we found the other day." Jaken stated.

"Yes I am goodbye Lanoka I'll come and visit." she walked out of the door.

Kagome had all her stuff ready as she got up to leave walking around the front of the hut to leave Kagome walked down the busy streets of the town to finally get going and leave the Western lands. She wasn't even in the middle of the town when a group that looked all too familiar came walking down the road.

Panicking Kagome looked back and forth between the house to find a place to hid, and when Inuyasha stopped to sniff the air that's when Kagome turned and ran into a hut diving through the door and landing on floor. Rolling around to where a punch of pots were Kagome threw her bag in one and herself into another looking up at the three people staring at her oddly.

"I'm hiding from a hanyou make sure he doesn't find me." She said placing the lid over the top. It wasn't until she heard a women telling the man to set something on top to keep her hidden and then the loud cranky voice of Inuyasha fill the room, if he still talked the same way the people would see that it looked like he was hunting her.

"Did you see a black hair wench with a yellow bag come into here?" Inuyasha said as she waited for the people to answer.

"Yes," the women said softly, "She ran out the back door." Kagome couldn't help but giggle as Inuyasha took off running out the back door it was the oldest trick in the book and he fell for it.

The thing above the pot lifted as she lifted the pot lid up. Looking around the room that had millions of pot she wondered how he came through here with out breaking a single thing.

Kagome looked around the village from under her lid as she watched Inuyasha run from house to house looking for her. The lady in the pot hut gave her a special cream that she rubbed all over her left to make her scent different for a while. Kagome waited until Inuyasha was in another hut to tear apart.

No one noticed a pot suddenly get legs and started to walk down the side of the road close to as it made it way to the blacksmith house. Stopping when a frustrated hanyou yelled out coming out of a yet another empty house, Kagome had to hurry before her cream wore off. Picking up the pot she didn't really care now if he saw her, the running pot was spotted but no by the hanyou.

Coming to a place where a bunch of pot were lined up next to a wall Kagome sighed as she looked all over the place to see if she saw anyone watching. Suddenly the lid was taken from atop of her head and Kagome fear shot up as she looked up no to see a hanyou but a monk.

"So are you just going run in a pot or talk?" Miroku asked as he looked down at her.

"Gezz, can't a girl get around without being disturbed in my clay pot." Snatching her lid out of his hands she went back down into her pot right as Inuyasha came around the corner.

"I can't find her." I could have sworn that I saw her run into that hut." Inuyasha said as he sat down next to Miroku and sighed holding his head down.

Miroku knew that if told Inu that he was sitting on top of her the whole time, Kagome would put out a death warrant for him. Sighing Miroku got up and pulled on Inuyasha sleeve and told them that they had to get back to Sango and Shippo before they worry. Mumbling as he got up his name was called and Inuyasha looked up to see who was calling his name.

Kagome felt the dead miko power as she opened her lid to see that she was indeed with Inuyasha, Kagome felt a twig a pain as she watched them walk hand in hand away from where she was. Lightly climbing out of the pot Kagome accidentally knocked a smaller pot off of another one. Diving to stop it from making a sound she forgot about her self as she made a 'hump' sound.

She waited for Inuyasha to come crashing down yelling at her or something but it never came. Lifting her head over some pots she saw that they were nowhere to be found.

A sudden cry came up from behind her, getting up to look around the corner Kagome gasped as she saw the one man she hated more then anyone at the moment holding a man up by the throat his claws digging into the poor mans neck.

Before she could do anything she watched as the Sesshoumaru asked the man a question. "Have you seen a miko of black hair around here?"

Kagome watched as the frighten man shook his head fast to see if he would let go. Sesshoumaru threw the man down and turned to another one, Kagome when to get up and run after Sesshoumaru to tell him to knock that hell off of hurting people. But was stopped in her tracks when Inuyasha hopped out onto the seen.

"Hey Asshole what are you doing?" Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga ready to fight the youkai before him.

Sesshoumaru only looked at the half breed for a moment before he walked over to where another man was, grasping this man by the neck before he could run off he held the man up. "Have you seen a black hair Miko running around?"

"What do you want with Kikyo?" Inuyasha yelled from behind his brother.

When the man shook his head too Sesshoumaru threw him down too, this is why he hated humans but if is what he had to do to help someone in need he would do it.

Turning around at Inuyasha yelling and harassments he sent the hanyou a dirty glare of hatred, he was getting sick of this half-breeds voice and ridicule he would kill him in an instance. Drawing out his owns sword to fight the hanyou he stood ready to fight him, but something moved behind the stupid mutt. And a scent that he lost earlier finally came back. Looking over the mutts shoulder and pasted the dead miko that was standing bow and arrow ready he saw his target eyes get wide knowing that she been spotted.

Using his youkai speed faster then anyone could stop him he speed past Inuyasha and the dead miko to where all these pots stood. Everyone watched as he scooped up a screaming girl and turn leaping up into the air before anyone could stop him the girl cursing at him the whole way up.

"You argent asshole if you wanted me off you lands give me a few more days, you son of a bitch let me go."

Inuyasha about fell over. "Kagome?" he whispered at first then he yelled. "Kagome get your ass back down here wench!" he took off following Sesshoumaru as best he could leaving the group behind.

Kagome watched as they flew over the forest feeling a tad on the sick side. Closing her eyes she dug her face into the fur tail of Sesshoumaru as they flew what seemed like forever. Holding onto his kimona like it was her life line until she didn't feel the wind whipping around in her hair. She felt Sesshoumaru arm still around her waist and holding tight, opening her eyes she saw that they where on the ground gasping she shoved herself away from the youkai to stumble back onto the ground. She looked up and glared at the man, or demon before her.

Pushing herself up off the ground she waited for him to say something, crossing her arms as she watched him watch her with intense eyes.

"Why did you bring me here Sesshoumaru?" she asked as the youkai turned away and walked away from her. "Hold it you just cant walk away from me!" she yelled.

"You did the same to me." Sesshoumaru voice came out cold and sharp as ever. He walked over to where a tree was and leaned down on one knee and reached out to something that she cold not see, she watched his mouth move but his spoke to softly for her to hear anything. It wasn't until a little girl in a yellow and orange kimono sat up looking over to where Kagome was standing.

Kagome watched as Rin ran over to where she was throwing herself into her arm, Rin only held onto her and cried. Kagome fell apart and hugged Rin back, moving both of them over to where they could sit under a tree so Rin could lay her head in Kagome lap. Kagome watched as Jaken came into the camp with many this on Ah-Un back, like Kagome's bag and arrows. Sighing Kagome looked over to where the lord youkai was sitting looking up at the full moon.

"So you came after me?" she asked softly enough so she wouldn't wake up Rin. Sesshoumaru didn't say or do anything, only watched the fall moon rise over the land.

"Gesh, its like talking to a tree." Kagome said witch earned her a glare from him. Sighing she looked down at the sleeping girl. "So dose this mean that I'm stuck with you now?" She asked as she trailed her hand through Rin soft hair.

"Only until Rin grows tired of you," Sesshoumaru stated but Kagome caught the other hidden words.

"As much as you want to kill me why haven't you done it by now?" she asked.

That only got her even more silences, she was getting really fed up with fluffy attitude of the high and mighty all over you. "Fine if your going to be like this I'll leave in the morning and leave you lands before it I would be as if I was never here."

She watched his emotional mask slip just hair, like he started to think of something unpleasant. She looked down knowing that it was Rin that he was thinking about. Slowly Kagome pulled herself out of Rin death hold to walk over to where the sleeping toad was snoring way and grabbed her stuff. Pulling out some of her food she walked over to where the fire was and started to make her dinner.

Once her noodles were cooking she sat near the fire, sudden ruffling moved behind her as she turned to see Rin sitting up looking around for something. Rin walked over to where Kagome was sitting and snuggled up next to her laying her head down on her lap again.

The darker the night became the more that Kagome felt a little at home. Pulling herself and Rin's sleeping body back to where her sleeping bag was Kagome placed Rin in then snuggled up next to her.

_This is going to be fun_, Kagome thought as she looked over the sleeping Rin head to see Sesshoumaru watching them with intense eyes.

Stupid youkai, Kagome thought before she fell into a deep slumber.

_Okay so there wasn't much of Sessy and Kagome going on in here but I couldn't think of anything for this chapty so I just winged it. I promise to make it better in the next chapter and have a little more loven going on! Chow to the cows! x-Vamp_


	4. A normal day

_**Forgive me! **Okay so the last chapter wasn't all that good but I had to get around the boring part to get to the good ones. I think…well in this chapter there's going to be a lot of fur flying and the occasional toad too…I'm trying to keep things going in the funny manner but its kind of hard too…try to forgive me. Remember if you have an idea give it to me!... _

_some one said that I update really fast well…I'm out of school and there's nothing to do! Well beside read all the other lovely and good written stories…_

**A Normal day. **

Kagome sat by a tree watching Rin run around in circles trying to occupied herself with something because there was no poor defenseless flower to be beheaded at the moment. Smiling as Rin stopped to watch was a cloud flowed over the deep blue sky then turned running up to Kagome to tell her what she just did.

A week had passed that she had been with Rin and Jaken, Sesshoumaru was never around he would sometime pop up to walk with them or to lie under his chosen tree and watch the world spin by. Rin was always all over Sesshoumaru when the hair ball did show up and he would do nothing but speak is few words to Rin or Jaken but never ever gave Kagome a glance. The funniest thing she ever seen was when Rin would sit on Sesshoumaru lap and tell him every little detail of her day from her bath to her chasing a grasshopper so fast that it looked like the great lord got a little dizzy.

Kagome could never see herself getting bored of Rin and her games; she was so full of spirit and life it made Kagome feel so warm to see her running around with out a care in the world. But at nights when they would go to sleep Rin would always place her iron grip of Kagome's uniform.

Jaken would sit by the fire as he would watch the dark night and Kagome would only lay there wondering about the world. One night as they were laying there Kagome woke decided to take a bath before they had to leave in the morning. Gathering up her bathing stuff she walked through the brush and down a path way to a spring that she saw walking slowly so she could also keep an eye out from what ever youkai was roaming the forest at night.

Stepping quietly out of the brush she came to a stop mouth suddenly gapping open.

Sesshoumaru stood in the waist high water his back to but with the moon light glowing off the water made his skin have a white tint to it. His sliver hair was falling down his back in a wet waterfall and flouting on the water surface at the same time. His tail was also within the water lightly moving on the surface slowly he turned around and his face was shadow slightly but his eyes shot out at her making her knees grow week with the intensely of the glare that she fell back.

"Miko leave if you value your life." Sesshoumaru words cut the night.

Kagome was too stunned to see his in the water that she forgot how to speak, clutching her towel to her chest as she felt sudden heat shoot up her face and turn her ten time red all over.

"W-Well s-sorry if I-I drop i-in its jus-st that you hav-vent been here in t-two days-s." she slurred her words more then she wanted to. Kagome tried to get her legs to work but nothing would on her command.

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru moved to the side of the pond, she never seen someone like this before, of course Inuyasha but that was to mend his wounds, she just never seen a man with such powerful muscles.

Kagome cried out when Sesshoumaru was suddenly out of the water standing in all his naked glory. "For God sakes Sesshoumaru, put on some clothes!" Kagome yelled covering her face as fast as she could but the picture of his** full** naked body burned her mind to much.

Kagome kept her eyes closed for what seemed like forever when she no long heard the ruffling of clothes and metal opening one eye to look through her finger she saw that Sesshoumaru was gone. To hurry and get back to the camp before Rin woke up and cried for her, Kagome stripped down and took a quick bath and hopping to wash away the stained memory that was still in the front of her mind.

After making it back to camp Kagome walked over to where Rin was sleeping and quietly slipped into the sleeping bag. Before she looked around she scanned the campsite to make sure that everything was in place the only thing that was out of place and most likely would be for ever was the lord youkai resting up against the tree watching the sky.

Sighing she laid down in the warm sleeping bag for the nights where getting colder and colder. Drawing an arm tightly around the bundle of joy next to her Kagome fell asleep listening to her soft breathing.

When morning came Kagome was woken up by the green toad moving around the camp getting ready to leave. Slowly getting up Kagome stretched as she looked around the camp to see Jaken loading up Ah-Un to leave, getting out of the sleeping bag Rin woke up next. Looking around the camp to see what she could do to help the toad but in the past week she learned to say out of the way of the toad because he would start mumbling about things that really didn't make any sense.

Kagome rolled up her sleeping bag and when to place it in her bag, after everything was packed Rin grabbed Kagome's hand and they followed Jaken to where ever he was going. Kagome didn't really care which way that they when only that she didn't want to go in the same direction of Inuyasha and the group.

"Where are we going, Jaken?" Kagome asked as they walked behind the two demons.

"Eastern boundaries of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshoumaru want to investigate about other youkai that are destroying his lands." Jaken said as they walked on. Kagome left it at that.

After four hours of walking they came to a field that was open filled with the last of the green grass that would slowly be covered in snow with in the next month. Rin giggled and ran off ahead of them and when running in circles around and around until both Jaken and Kagome got dizzy.

Rin ran up and suddenly tagged Jaken who took his staff hitting Kagome on top of the head.

"Why you little." Kagome when to straggle him but the toad crocked and jumped out of grasp running behind Ah-Un.

"Come on lay Kagome!" Rin yelled from the field. Kagome smiled and ran out on to the field to chase after Rin. After what seemed like forever of tagging one another they both fell onto the soft ground Rin resting over Kagome.

"Rin loves that game only Jaken doesn't like to be it, or Rin being it because Rin chases him all over the place." Rin said with a wide smile. Kagome laughed, but it died when she felt something coming for them something big. Grabbing Rin and quickly placing her over by Jaken who saw that trouble was coming Kagome pulled her arrow case over her back and her bow up ready to use it.

Watching the forest line as she looked at Jaken, "Take Rin and get out of here." She said as she still held her ground looking back over the tree line.

"Hump I don't fallow orders from a human no less a …" Jaken felt his heart stop for only a second when Kagome turned her head and gave him a look to kill.

"Jaken," A voice behind them made everyone jump. Turning around to see no other then the King of Ice Sickles staring at the tree lines, Jaken took his warning and grabbing the rope to Ah-Un he pulled the other demon that held Rin on his back to someplace different.

"Follow them." A simple order was given out to Kagome who only looked over that the youkai lord that was still staring at the tree lines.

"No I want to see what is coming." Kagome said as she watched the youkai turn to look at her with a sideways glare.

"I will not want you in the way of them, miko." He stated, "And I will not be responsible for your life if one dose decided to take it." Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru once more to look at him more closely did he just say that he cared for her life…or did that come out wrong? Sighing Kagome turned and walked the same way that Jaken and Rin went. Walking away she couldn't help put feel a stare at her back turning around to see that Sesshoumaru was standing there not looking at her but looking away still at the tree line.

Kagome looked over to the tree line to see what was going to come out of its. Just them at least seven large lizards at least 60 to 100 feet came crawling out of the trees. Kagome saw who fast they were crawling and she ran over to where Jaken was standing watching the monsters coming out faster then he could keep up.

"Jaken come on." Kagome said as she hopped on the back of Ah-Un and took off to the sky, Kagome grabbed the toad by the collar as they when into the sky. Kagome wanted to get Rin as far away from the powerful looking demons that were taking on the wrong youkai at the time.

They landed on a cliff that was high above the fight as Kagome, Rin and Jaken watched the scene unfold.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is a really good fighter." Rin said with a smile watching as Sesshoumaru fought the other youkai it wasn't until Kagome then sensed a shard in one of the monster didn't her realized what was going to happen. The lizard would be sliced in half by Sesshoumaru but then the two half would make two new lizards and then more would come. Kagome knew that if Sesshoumaru didn't hit the one where the shard was that it would keep splitting itself.

Kagome watched some more until she lost her patients about five minutes into the fight. "That's it if fluffy going to be playing around with them he'll get himself killed"

Kagome hopped onto Ah-Un and raced back down to where the fight was, getting off of them before they touched the ground she rolled to the side and out of the way of sight so they wouldn't noticed her. Slowly she got up and moved to the fight, drawing an arrow she let the first on fly right at the biggest one, using one of her strongest spells she released it as it flew through the fight striking the one she aimed for in the head. She rolled to the side and out of the way of sight again as the large youkai cried out in pain.

Its skin began to bubble as cracks appeared all over its skin like it was falling apart, blue lights shot out of he skin as his body engorged itself and exploded.

Kagome pulled out the next arrow and stepped out of her hiding spot shooting at another a lot less big. The lizard followed the same as the first, it wasn't until Sesshoumaru was suddenly standing beside her he looked down at her as she drew another arrow aiming it at what ever she could and shooting.

Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome fought off the youkai until they where growing tired and Kagome still had to find the one that had the shard. After a few more minutes a attacking and being attacked Kagome figured out where it was smiling she acted like she was going to aim it at a smaller lizard she was getting ready to let it go but turned around facing Sesshoumaru and releases the arrow it sped past Sesshoumaru head just missing it and flew hitting something within the trees. A cry of utter pain shot out around the forest as the large youkai around Kagome and Sesshoumaru suddenly started to shrivel up.

The smell of rotting flesh filled the area until it Kagome couldn't stand it anymore turning she when to walk over to where Sesshoumaru was but she couldn't find him. She looked around and then felt anger starting to bubble you.

"WELL YOUR WELCOME YOU STUBBER ASS!"

Kagome was puffing smoke out of her ears as she sat at the camp fire eating her dinner, she couldn't stop thinking about finding away to kill the bastard, what? She goes and helps him in a impossible situation and the bastard takes a hike?

'O_hhhh your going to get it Fluffy mark my words I'll be scrubbing the dirt with your face when I'm done with you!'_ Kagome evil plans started to form in her mind but when she realized that she could get herself killed by doing something that bad to _His Lordship._

'_Huff lordship my ass, stupid man.'_ Kagome waited until Rin was asleep to go and find herself a spring to bath in. when she found one she made sure that no one was around to see her, she didn't want last night events happening again. Kagome shook her head as the picture of Sesshoumaru popped in, talking off her closed Kagome slid into the spring somewhat jumped at first to the coldness and then as she back against the side of the pond she let her eyes close and a dream take over.

_He was handsome, no beautiful. His body was perfect; his touch was seductive along with the voice that rattled her down to her soul. They both lay at a hot spring holding each other as close as their body would let them there eyes never leaving anyone else. Kagome was lying on the bottom looking up at the man that she was making love to at first she was scared of it she didn't know what to do but with him showing her what to do where to tough in the right way. Kagome felt at peace feeling so comfortable under his body, her lover nipped and licked her neck as she laid there feeling the weight of the world moving and leave from her body she trail her hands through his long silk hair and staring up into his golden eyes and then her eyes locked onto the crescent on his forehead…_

Kagome jumped in the water sitting up right looking around the forest her heart beat going to fast that it hurt. Realizing breathing was hard to do Kagome sat there trying to relearn it.

Thinking that her bath was way over Kagome got out and dried herself she was getting ready to get dressed when she felt something boring into the back of her head. Turning around she meet the yellow eyes of her nightmare.

"WAAAAAAAA!" Kagome yelled covering herself. "You baka, you peeping tom, you, you GET OUT OF HERE!" she yelled at the youkai.

Sesshoumaru only stood there watching her as she dressed herself as fast as she could turning she was flaming red and looked like she was ready to kill the being before her. Kagome walked up to Sesshoumaru and poked him in the chest above his armor.

"Listen you, I didn't mean to walk in on you while you were taking you bath, and the reason I couldn't move was because I was too shocked at what I saw." Kagome hissed through clenched teeth.

"So miko you're saying that you liked what you saw and could not move because you were in a trance, who's the baka now?" Sesshoumaru stated back. Kagome was too shocked for words at the moment that she could only stare at him with her mouth gaping open yet again…

"Why you, you over grown dog I would never, you're just the first man I've ever seen naked! So don't get all cocky with me." Kagome said as she turned gathering up her stuff and walked away from the youkai.

Sesshoumaru didn't care much of what the miko said, he walked over to where the pond was and started to undress. After he was naked he when and sat in the pool to get all the bloody that stained through his kimono off his skin. Sighing he sat back in the pool and rested his body, thinking of when this annoying girl was going to leave him and Rin for good.

He had to admit that she was a good fighter and she was the one to kill all of the youkai that attacked him. She was able to even kill the main monster that he was working so hard to get to. He was half way there when he watched one explode and saw her a ways away and before he know it he was by her side to help her aid him.

This Sesshoumaru dose not need the help from any human.

After he cleaned himself he got his kimono on the side of the pool and pulled it into wash it off. One handed was quiet a hard thing to do when you wanted to scrub dried blood from a white kimono. He ear perked up as he heard foot steps coming his way, and when the smell of something like cherries blossom come into the clearing.

He watched as the miko walked out hand over her eyes and came to a stop.

"I forgot my soap and I would like it please!" she said before she did anything. Sesshoumaru looked around the area and found the strange looking bottle that was sitting by the edge.

"I'm just going to get it then leave." She slowly took her hand away from her eyes and spotted the bottle and when to grab it not looking at Sesshoumaru who was busy away trying to scrub his kimono.

Kagome couldn't help but to look to see what he was scrubbing and seeing he work one handed at cleaning his kimono kind of made her feel bad.

"I do no need your pity." He stated.

Kagome plinked in surprise, "W-What?"

"I can smell your pity for me and I do not want it." Sesshoumaru stated as he looked down at the clothes he was cleaning.

"I'm no pity you I just saw how you were having a hard time cleaning that so..." Kagome said trying to find the right words. Sesshoumaru turned a sideways glance at her to see if she would finish.

"Could I do it for you I'll get it done for you pretty fast." She said as Sesshoumaru just looked between the cloth and the girl before him, sighing he handed it to her as he when back deeper into the pool to rest and watch her clean his kimono.

She worked really fast scrubbing the material until all the red stains where gone smiling she held up her work to examine it. When she was done she hung it up on a branch in reach of Sesshoumaru when it was dry. Turning around to tell him that it was done Kagome froze when she saw Sesshoumaru standing out of the pool squeezing his hair of watch his tail on the ground. And nothing blocking her view of everything else. It wasn't until the she was looking at his butt that she slapped herself hard.

"EPPPP!" Kagome said as she turned around covering her face. _'I did it again! Bad Kagome you BBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDD GIRL!" _the war inside of Kagome head was going on for long enough when she felt so thing walk by her she opened her eyes to still see a naked Sesshoumaru walking over to be under a tree. Laying down his long tail trailed over his front blocking what ever view he didn't want to give to the world. Kagome only stood there still in shock and then she turned around and started to leave when he called out to her.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru said as she stopped not turning around.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked as she stared ahead of her.

"I would like to thank you for helping me today for defeating the other youkai." Sesshoumaru said his tone that never changed. Kagome turned around to look at Sesshoumaru who was staring right back at her his arms now behind his head. His eyes the deepest of gold then she ever seen, she as more shocked at him saying _thank you_ he actually said those two words to her.

She smiled a real smile to him for once, "You're welcome I just didn't want anyone of them hurting Rin." she said turning to walk away. Something started to bug her as she walk back to camp, like she wanted to say something. Kagome almost gave her self a headache trying to think of what made her feel so bad inside.

Laying down Kagome didn't have to wait long to fall into a deep slumber.

_Ow, my hand hurts…I'm working on fixing the first two chapters cause they have too many misspelled a bunch of words. Well tell what you think! x-Vamp_


	5. What a Peeping Tom!

_What should I say…not much…last chapter might have been boring but I'm working up to a slow climax. I don't want one of those five chapty and then have Kagome knocked up for the third time with sessy kid… I want to let a love grow THE WAY IT SHOULD!_

_Okay so I might not and throw in a kiss or two before the end of the story._

_I have this one friend who read my story and asked when Kagome was going to have a nice big an heavy scene with Sessy and have kids come out left and right…nope don't want that…I'm going to go for one of the slower romance where Kagome and Sessy bite off each other heads until it suddenly happens…But not too slow…most likely its going to be in chapter 6, 7,8 or 9 haven't thought of it yet…just give me time please…but do tell do tell on what you think!_

**What a Peeping Tom!**

Kagome looked at the green frog before her waiting for him to tell her what the King of Ice-sickles wanted her to do.

"He wants you to head towards a village with Rin and to stay there until the war in the Eastern Lands or done." Jaken stated as she watched him with one eye brow raised and eyes closed to a slit.

"So pain in the ass wants me to go the opposite way of the war?" Kagome shrugged. "Fine with me, he just doesn't want me to help him out again like I did to that bear youkai and the weird bird and all the other one right?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru doses no need your help in the Eastern lands." Jaken hissed at the stubborn miko before him. "And besides you were nothing but the bait for all those stupid imbeciles who wrote their own death warrant for challenging His Lordship." Jaken was jumping up and down waving his arms at Kagome who just stared at him.

"You know what Frog you're the one that made his ego so big because you make him seem so indestructible that he believes that himself, he's going to get himself killed for having that thought tattoo into he smallish brain." Kagome said pointing at the frog.

"You hold me responsible for something that is not true!" Jaken yelled. "Your nothing but a stupid miko that knows nothing about this world you walk on, Lord Sesshoumaru is the smartest inuyoukai prince in all the lands. Don't you ever insult his lordships honor again human, don't ever!" the made green frog was now red to the bone pointing at Kagome with the two head staff.

"Hey I thought I told you not to point that at me again or I'll nail your slimy skin to a tree." Kagome said as Jaken freaked out on her even more.

"My Skin is not slimy you stupid, stupid human!" At that Jaken when to swing the two head staff at her. Kagome reached out and took a hold of the end of the staff that was coming for her and lifted the angry frog that was kicking and cursing left and right.

"Lady Kagome!" a cheerful voice came up behind her as Kagome tossed the little frog man into the bushes where he let up a bunch of curses. Kagome turned around to greet the happy little Rin as she ran up to her holding a bunch of wood for the fire for the night.

"Did Rin do a good job?" Rin asked Kagome who smiled down at her.

"Yes Rin you did but I think we're going to need a lot more wood if it's going to snow tonight." Kagome said.

"What makes you think it's going to snow, wench?" A voice came up from behind her. Kagome turned around drawing an arrow and her bow letting the arrow go and fly striking in-between the frog's legs on the dirt. The frog sat there stunned as hell gasping for air that he couldn't get even though it didn't hit him but it was damn close to. After the frog fainted Kagome turned back to the little girl who was tugging on her newly acquired kimono that she got from Lanoka.

"Lady Kagome, how do you know that it's going to snow?" Kagome smiled as she leaned down to Rin level tapping the side of her nose. "Let's just call it Miko instinct."

Rin smiled as she set the wood down to go and retrieve some more, Kagome smiled as she watched Rin help out around the camp now. Kagome turned around to look down at the fainted frog, she snickered as she walked around him to get to Ah-Un.

_(Author note: Okay so in the last chatpy I talked about fur flying and the toad well its mostly starts in this chapty sorry I'll fix that somehow .end)_

After she unpacked the youkai for the night she walked over to where they were going to be sleeping under thick trees so if it dose snow it won't land on top of them. Kagome started to build a fire as she waited for Rin to return with more wood, she waited from a while before she started to doze off.

She and Jaken haven't been getting along with each other ever much, neither has Sesshoumaru been a ball of fun. They can't seem to go a day with out being at each other throats, Kagome was surprised that Sesshoumaru hasn't ripped it out yet at all the insults that she throws at him. But in a way, Sesshoumaru has been throwing in his fair share of the insults so they were practically even at the moment. Sesshoumaru was starting to walk with the group more ever now and then, he and Kagome would usually get into a fight and she would say this and that and he would throw words at her that she didn't understand at all, and that would be the common fight that when on between them.

Kagome decided to get started on dinner for her and Rin, right as she was getting the stuff to make the noodles Rin came running up to her holding another bundle of wood.

"Look at all the wood Rin found Lady Kagome!" Rin said happily as she set it down on the pile. "And Sesshoumaru-sama helped Rin." She said right as Sesshoumaru came walking into the camp holding a bundle of wood under his right arm and dropped the wood right down in the same pile.

"Aww is Fluffy becoming a little helper too?" Kagome mocked at Sesshoumaru who gave her a growl in warning. Kagome just shrugged her shoulder wondering what she did wrong.

"You are unintelligent you know that miko." Sesshoumaru stated as Kagome stopped what she was doing flipping around to glare at the lord youkai.

"You know what Fluffy you may think I'm dumb for being a human but I'm a hell-of-a lot smarter then you give me credit for." She said stomping her foot.

"Acting like a child will not establish yourself to not being dull-witted in my eyes, miko." Sesshoumaru said glaring down at the women before him. He has grown very use to the argument that they have, he would have to say it was fun to watch the miko lose her temper and having the killing glance all directed for him. It made him feel in somewhat control that he could aggravate the miko so. They had been yelling back and forth a few days ago on the name that she was so determent to use on him that irate him to the core more then the stupid half-breed but she said once he started to use her real name she would stop using that ridicules name. So when she said that he turned to a different subject, he would never address the miko on a first name basic.

Kagome fumed at the man, well demon before her as she felt the angry rising before her he always found out how to mock her even when the word were so simple. She turned away from him to let her gaze fall onto something else to make her become happy once more. And the sight of little Rin already asleep made her heart melt in a instant.

Walking over to where Rin was asleep Kagome lightly helped her into the sleeping bag were the little angel was so tired from the last two day journey she was going to sleep really good for the night. Smiling down at the child Kagome felt someone watching them she looked up to see Sesshoumaru looking down a pond them his cold eyes almost soft in a strange way.

It was a perfect moment for both enemies to just draw up the stakes for a moment, but for almost ever perfect moment someone had to ruin it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" the frog came running into the camp new found anger written all over him. "That wench dose not need…OUFF!" Two large rocks from both Kagome and Sesshoumaru hit Jaken at the same time knocking the frog out again.

"I'm going to skin that toad if he tries another stunt like that." Kagome hissed.

"Not before me." A low voice said after her.

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru walked over too where both of the girls were and sat down fairly close to her, it would have been the closet that he's ever sat next to her actually. Kagome couldn't help but yawn as the days journeys started to take their tow her herself, Kagome moved a little so the Rin was still laying on her lap but so that Kagome was in a better spot and more comfortable. Sleep slowly took over Kagome as she lean backed against the tree and fell into a deep sleep.

Kagome sleep very good that night as dawn started to come she slowly woke up to et ready to greet another morning she slowly opened her eyes to see that the world around them was no longer green or dark but dark grey. Smiling Kagome was happy that it had snowed that night, so she and Rin could make a snowman that Rin was dieing to make.

Going to sit up Kagome was stopped by something warm that was wrapped around her shoulder and body looking over to see that it was something fuzzy. Lightly running her hand over it Kagome came to realize that she was leaning up against something soft yet sturdy. Looking at the chest that she was leaning on Kagome looked up to see a pare of golden eyes staring right back, she could have sworn that she felt the fuzzy thing around her tighten up a little.

Kagome then realized that it was his tail that was wrapped around her and him giving them both something to keep them warm in the cold weather. Looking away from the youkai out to where that fire was she saw a small green frog almost frozen over.

"Oh so you let you enemy stay warm but you right hand man get to freeze to death?" she shot Sesshoumaru a scolding glare. At that Sesshoumaru looked over to where the frog was trying to keep his fire going.

"Jaken."

"Ah, yes Lord Sesshoumaru-sama?" the frog asked as he looked over to where his lordship sat.

"Come here." The youkai lord said and in half a second the toad had buried himself against the left side of his master curling to get some of the warmth.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Kagome asked as she looked up at the youkai once more. Then she laid her head down on his chest again and when back to sleep until later that morning.

She felt the stare of the youkai as she slept but didn't care, she has have him staring at her for the past week. Like she was walking puzzle that his royal pain in the ass could figure out. '_Good,'_ she thought_, 'let's give him something to work on instead of making me look like a dump ass.'_

Rin was a handful more to say she would be doing something and the next she would be on the other side of a field or where ever they were in a plink of an eye. She knew how to get around with out know one noticing for a while, no wonder Jaken almost had a heart attack every time she was gone, Kagome thought. Watching the child play in the snow, Kagome couldn't help but giggle as Rin fell down to make snow angels and she would stop to help Rin build a snowman when ever she asked. They've made about twenty in the last three days with all the snow that was falling around them.

Kagome stopped to take a breather as they were climbing a very high hill that took longer then it should of with the snow. Jaken walked over to sit under a tree, the two head staff accidentally hitting the tree and burying the poor frog under three feet of snow. It took Kagome forever to stop laughing as Rin was laughing just as hard with her.

Jaken came out from under his white tomb to yell at Kagome for laughing at him, of course he didn't say a word to Rin in any mean matter just took out his anger on Kagome who was yelling at him for being such a killjoy.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking when he heard the laughing coming from behind him, turning around to see that Jaken was no where in sight and the girl almost on the ground laughing. It wasn't until he watched Jaken crawl out of the snow he was buried under did he see what was so funny to the girls.

He was slightly saddened to see that the girl stopped laughing when the toad started to yell at Kagome for only seeing the humor in the sort.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru said that made the girl look up over from the fight that was happening.

"Hai?" Rin asked as she came to a stop in front of the youkai lord.

At that Sesshoumaru turned around and continue to walk up the hill Rin following him closely. It wasn't until the voices of behind him stop did Sesshoumaru know that the two had stopped fighting and they were following now.

"Fine wench do not follow!" he heard Jaken yell.

Sesshoumaru didn't stop at that but kept on walking until he was on the other side of the hill stopping only to let Rin catch up with his long strides. When she caught up he continued on his decent down the hill and then a loud "Ouff" came up behind him. Giving a small glace behind him Sesshoumaru saw the Kagome was right behind Rin looking quite mad and two green legs sticking up from white snow.

Kagome was more then mad she was fuming at the little green man, she would do anything to beat the annoying monster into the ground. She saw that Sesshoumaru was going to walk until he drove both Rin and her into the ground. '_Just like Inuyasha!'_ Kagome didn't like that idea of walking all the time but Sesshoumaru was going somewhere and he didn't look like he was going to stop until he got there.

Sighing in a frustrating way that caught Sesshoumaru attention more then it needed to.

"What's wrong miko?" Sesshoumaru voice made her jump, his voice detruded the quietness of the white world around them.

"Nothing Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome said as she went on walking. She started to fell even more down now that she was thinking of Inuyasha. She wasn't supposed to be thinking of Inuyasha while she was out here. She was supposed to be thinking about Sesshoumaru all the time either. But the man was too well marked into her brain more then she wanted it to be. Still looking at the ground she watched the white ground move under her feet as she thought more and more of Kikyo being with Inuyasha and the group. Why was she even with them anyways? Was Inuyasha going to bring Kikyou back even if she didn't leave that night? Or was she with them to find her?

Sighing even deeper as those thoughts trailed through her mind so fast that she never saw that Sesshoumaru was walking right next too her, staring at her trying to find out what was wrong. Something jerked her hard knocking her out of her thoughts. Looking up to see Sesshoumaru holding her arm tight staring at her intensely, Kagome stared up at the deep golden eyes that where too much like the one's she left behind and now lost forever to the dead.

Looking away and jerking her arm out of his tight grasp she walked away from the group not caring if anyone followed her. Kagome found a cave that didn't have anything living in it and sat down at the edge of it out of the snow and looked out into the cold white world that seemed to carry her grief.

"Lady Kagome!" an voice came out of the world after awhile. Kagome looked over to see Rin running over to where she was sitting, Rin plopped down next to her and wrapping her arms around her waist and snuggling up into her side as Kagome let her arm rest around her.

"Mump!" a croaked voice came up as Kagome watched Jaken and Ah-Un following him closely, Jaken stopped and started to unload the youkai of Kagome stuff that he had to pack and tried to toss it at Kagome but the weight of the bag almost squashed him.

Rin let up a giggle as she watched the frog walk around trying to keep a good hold of the bag and get it to Kagome without hurting anything inside. Not that he would ever admit it, but the stuff that she cooked was pretty good. Letting the stuff drop down before the miko he turned and walked back over to Ah-Un and brought him inside more out of the cold night.

Both Rin and Kagome watched as Jaken started a fire and sat down before it to let the warmth spread through out the cave. Felling the warmth after awhile Kagome slowly let sleep fall over her, and praying that the dreams that were haunting her would not come as they did.

_The night was cold too cold for anything to be up and moving around, but the warms of the fur that was wrapped around her body was all she needed and the strong arms that came with it. Digging her face into a soft yet hard chest she let the world fall apart to let her enjoy this moment. It wasn't until the deep laughter came from the body that kept her warm on this cold night. Looking up to see what was so funny she looked into golden eyes yet again as the laughter was shown on a rare occasion. She smiled up at him, and leaning up she met his lips in a hard and hungry kiss that left her body screaming out in the want that she knew he could only fulfill. _

"_You wench!" someone yelled behind her. Turning around she looked over to see Inuyasha standing before her and her lover. "You bloody two timing whore!" he yelled at her. _

"_No I'm not!" Kagome yelled at him. _

"_Yes you are, you let me to make me see you for a better person did you not?" he yelled at her grabbing her arms tight and shaking her hard. Kagome looked behind her to see that her lover was gone walking into the darkness of the dream she hated. _

"_No!" she yelled trying to get him to come back. Something hit her across the face making her look back at the man before her. _

"_See you're a whore. At lest I have someone that will never leave me for such selfish reason." Inuyasha hissed as he threw Kagome to the ground. Kagome gat to her feet to yell at Inuyasha that she wasn't selfish but watched as he took a step aside to reveal Kikyou holding a bow and arrow up at her. Kagome was socked out of reason and as she took a step back it was as if her set off a spring and the arrow that Kikyou held let it resting spot and ran hitting her right in the chest. _

Kagome sat up fast gasping for air that wouldn't enter her lungs no matter how hard she tried to bring it in. after a few short gasp and then deep breaths did she find breathing a little more easier. Running her hand through her hair she felt the sweat that was collecting on her forehead and then she felt the stickiness all over her body making her feel uncomfortable.

Standing up making sure not to bug the sleeping girl beside her Kagome gathered her bathing stuff and walked out into the dark night to find a hot spring someplace near.

After a half hour later Kagome found a hot spring that looked all too promising to a good rest to the nightmare that she wanted out of her brain. Sliding out of her clothes she slipped into the hot spring letting her body a just to the warmness of it. She let her whole body fall under neigh before she let the top of her head and her eyes be the only thing that was out of the water and into the cold air. Closing her eyes to let the warmth spread through her body and make every muscles feel as if she was in heaven.

_I wish_, Kagome thought as she stayed in the water for longer then she needed to be. As she waited until she counted to ten to get out, she would purposely forget the number to make herself say only a bit longer. After she finally came to ten she was getting ready to get out only she heard foot steps behind, wrapping her arms around her chest she turned around to see Sesshoumaru standing right behind her one eye brow raised as he watched Kagome's face turn five different colors of red, not due to the hot water.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kagome yelled as Sesshoumaru eyes widen only a little to how loud she became hurting his ears a little too much then he liked.

"Do you like to pop in on someone when their bathing? Do you want me to call Peeping Fluffy instead?" Kagome shrekied as she pointed a finger at the youkai before her.

"This Sesshoumaru is not a Peeping… Fluffy." He hissed the last word, his eyes showing off some of the anger.

"Well sorry Fluffy but where I come from its not nice to peep in on a bathing girl!" Kagome said trying to reach her kimono on the edge of the spring and slowly got out to put it on only when to turn around to yell at Sesshoumaru to see that he was looking a little to far down for comfort.

"Fluffy I'm up here." Kagome stated crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at the youkai before her.

Sesshoumaru growled at her when she said that name again. "For the last time miko my name is not this Fluffy." His voice actually came out in a hiss as she only glares at him with hatful eyes that were reflected off his own.

"Well sorry use my own name and I'll call you by your own." She stated as something she couldn't understand crossed his eyes. He turned to walk away from her as she stood there waiting for him to talk to her.

'_Oh no you don't!'_ Kagome said as she watched him walk away from there conversation for the millionth time.

Sesshoumaru was ready for anything to come at him at all times but the thing that hit him in the back of the head was wet on cold, two things that he hated together. Whipping around to see another abject coming at him but dogged it in time. Looking over to see the miko holding snow made into a ball in each hand.

"You know what Fluffy that's the millionth time you walked away from an unfinished conversation and I'm not going to put up with it. You either talk to me fairly or I'll leave." She hissed.

"Do us all a favor." Was all she got out of the ice sickle king.

"Why you over grown dog face baka!" Kagome yelled throwing more snowballs at the youkai lord who stepped out of the way easily but when he got tired of the miko failed attempt to make him bend at her will he appeared before her to grab both of her hands.

"I suggest miko that you stop this childish foolishness and act of the age you are. But then again this Sesshoumaru can only see you as a child of Rin age in a woman's body or I will leave you in the half-breed's path, for it seems that you are trying my patients of letting you stay here." Sesshoumaru said as he watched something with in Kagome break and then her head fell down a little to hide her face somewhat. The smell of saltwater filled Sesshoumaru nose as he watched a tear fall from where her eyes where hidden.

Suddenly she wrapped her arms around his waist and dug her head into his chest, Sesshoumaru was all to shocked by this action to do anything for a moment. He has never really embraced someone before her, well there was Rin but she was a child always hugging him when she got the chance. Anger was the first thing that came to his mind, how dare this human touch him with out his permission but when her weeping came to his ear a sudden pain that he didn't like cut into his chest that made him suddenly angry at himself.

'Don't feel sorry for this human she is just something to keep Rin happy until she is grown and then this human will be gone forever!' Something yelled at Sesshoumaru as he watched the girl cry. 'Throw her to the ground and yell at he never to touch this Sesshoumaru again!' it yelled again.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her shoulder with his one hand pulling her away from him to glare at the crying miko and to follow on what it told him to do but when he saw her face all was forgotten. Her eyes were swollen red and fallen tears made her shin shine in the night, her hair was around her face slowly drying and her lips where also swollen from what looked like she was just biting on.

Something happen that both where to shocked for words. Sesshoumaru let his mouth suddenly fasten over her in a hard and deep kiss. Kagome gasped as he did opening her mouth so that his tongue slid in only for a second before she started to kiss him back arms snaking around his shoulder. It wasn't until the same being within Sesshoumaru yelled at him to stop before it was to late did he shove her away.

Kagome landed on her back looking up the oh to shocked youkai as he started right back down at her, his eyes starting to glow a red that made her fear rise a little from the memory of what happened last time they grew red.

"What have you done to bewitch me wench?" Sesshoumaru hissed in an unhuman tone.

"N-Nothing!" Kagome yelled back.

"Never come near me again Miko if you do not wish to see your own blood on the ground!" At that Sesshoumaru growled and then suddenly he jumped using his youkai speed to suddenly disappearing into the dark night. Leaving poor Kagome by the spring trying to help her mind catch up on what just happen. Kagome fell over to her side and started to cry when something hit her in the chest just like Kikyou arrow.

'_I'm become the whore like Inuyasha called me_!' Kagome screamed on the inside as she lay in the snow covered grown crying into her hands.

_Well I'm done with that chapty ………poop…Sessy was kind of mean I know that but it was kind of shock to him, hell I would be shocked it I kissed his, well no I wouldn't…Well I didn't know how to end the Chapty… sucks that Kagome first kiss with Sessy so sucky, he'll come around in the end…well I hope so… so tell me what you think! and don't worry Kagome will be okay she a _**rebel !**


	6. Goodbye yet again

_Holy crap I was on youtube and the coolest song of Sesshoumaru on there and I couldn't stop listening to it it's to fnuking awesome! Well anyways here's chapter…some number… I just got back from a funeral and decided to write to get my mind off of everything… Oh if you want to know what song I'm talking about give me a shout…I'm still trying to figure out who sings it but its soooooooooo cooooool I can't stop listening to it…and when I was writing I had the adrenaline of the song and it went well with my story at the time…well I'll shut up now ……_

**Goodbye yet again.**

Kagome couldn't go back to the camp she could be around Rin anymore if she was Sesshoumaru would come around at anytime and possibly kill her or call her a whore just like Inuyasha did.

Gathering up her stuff she made sure not to wake the sleeping child and the frog from there deep slumber. Walking out of the camp she looked back once more at the little family she was losing yet again. Sighing she walked on not looking back at all not even bothering to stop the tears that trailed down her pale cheek.

Sighing as she walked through the white world that was growing harder and harder by the minute to walk in but she didn't want to give up she didn't want to stop until she was out of the western lands and in a safe boundaries. Coming to a stop in the late afternoon Kagome looked around the world that was killing her more then she wanted it to. She waited under a tree as she started to watch the snow fall in it silent way, it was almost too quiet for Kagome liking.

Waiting until the snow had stop falling enough to hide the tracks that she made and added another foot of snow to track through. Crawling to her feet Kagome looked at the way that led to the well, Kagome didn't know who she knew which way she had to go too the well but it was like there was some kind of string pulling on her soul leading her home.

After another four hours of walking Kagome knew that she was out of Sesshoumaru lands and back on track to the well. Walking for another hour she suddenly heard the loud crashing behind her, turning around to see trees somewhat moving and bird flying out of the way of the trees that were having the snow knocked off of them.

Pulling her bow over her shoulder and an arrow out she got into a fighting stance to fight what ever was coming after her.

"Kagome!" Someone yelled at the top of there lungs as she watched a red form jump out over the tree tops.

"Hump!" Kagome said turning around walking like she never heard him.

"Kagome you wench stop!" Inuyasha yelled as she walked on not bothering to listen to the stupid mutt.

Inuyasha came to a stop beside she as he went off yelling at her. "Do you know how worried I've been about you? What did the bastard do to you? WHY WON"T YOU TALK TO ME?"

Kagome stopped and turned to Inuyasha who stopped when she did staring at her with intense eyes. Kagome gave him her best sarcastic smile and turned walking way once more.

"You wench stop!" he started to yell again.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome yelled as a sudden cry and the ground shake told her that Inuyasha was five feet under. Smiling to her self as she walked away from him her hoped to get a good distance away from him before the rest of the group showed up. She didn't know if she could hold herself in check from not killing Kikyou.

Coming in sight to the well Kagome put more of a bounce into her step to hurry up and return home before anyone tried to stop her. Something out of the corner of her eye moved almost to fast for her to see and when she turned to see who or what it was something hit her hard sending her flying to the ground. Sitting up Kagome came into eye contact with a pair of golden eyes filled with hatred.

"Sesshoumaru, what do you want!" Kagome yelled at the demon in front of her.

"What did you call me wench!" a cranky voice screamed at her. Blinking her eyes a few times the image of Sesshoumaru was disappearing as Inuyasha took his place.

"Sorry," she said looking away her mind reeling on how she could have mixed Inuyasha for his brother. _The eyes_, her mind cooed as she looked back at the hanyou how was glaring at her. It was his eyes that she saw first and then the image of the demon took on his form.

Standing up and wiping the snow off her butt Kagome looked over at the hanyou and faked a smile.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" was heard for miles around as loud banging followed each command. Kagome jumped into the well leaving the knocked out hanyou to fend for him self. 'Or let your lover cure your boo-boos.' Kagome sneered at him. Sliding into the well Kagome disappeared into the dark until blue engorged around her body and when she looked up a roof was over her head.

Throwing her bag up first then crawling up Kagome was happy to touch familiar ground for a long time. Walking to the house and opening the door she walked to the kitchen to see if her mother was in there, and sure of her mother was standing at the sink doing the dishes while her grandpa was reading the paper.

"So since I've been gone for so long did you tell everyone that I died from some sort of incurable disease yet Grandpa?" Kagome stated as everyone in the kitchen turned around in shock to see her standing in the kitchen.

Kagome's mother dropped the plate she was holding and ran to her daughter side hugging her until she was beginning to beg her mother to let her breath. After she told her mother that she was going to be alright Kagome went up stairs to take a shower and came down to eat dinner with her family telling them of what happened in Inuyasha time.

Her family was quite shocked when she told them strait off that she was no long traveling with Inuyasha and the group. As she finished her dinner she excused herself and went up to her room to think.

Once sitting on her bed Kagome thought of all that she went through and wondered how Rin was faring, was she mad at Kagome for leaving with out saying good by? Kagome hoped not.

Finaly she decided to go to sleep after the clock said 2:00; rolling under her covers Kagome prayed that she could sleep without dreaming of Sesshoumaru. But she wasn't so lucky.

_She wouldn't stop holding him, she held onto him like he was going to walk away from her yet again, digging her nails into his skin which got her a growl from the demon above her. Digging her face into his fur that was so soft it was silk that she would never get old of. His breathing was heavy as his hands stroked her back calming her like she was a child that came to their mother for hurting herself. Kagome sighed as she rested deeper into his embrace and warmth, giggling when his tail would trail lightly over her naked body and moan when his hands trail roughly after it. _

_He snaked his tail around her body to get a better hold on her as Kagome only looked up at the demon and smiled into his golden eyes. Their faces started to get closer and closer as she was ready to kiss him like so many times before and no one could destroy her dream now… _

"_Kagome!" A voice yelled as someone started to shake her hard and then her body was ripped away from his arms. _

"_NOOOO!" she cried out again hand shooting out to grab a hold of his clawed hand that was just out of reach. Then the hand along with the body started to disappear into the darkness that held them both. "No come back don't leave me again! Sesshoumaru!" she yelled as something hard struck her face._ Kagome sat strait up yelling "NOOO!" as her head collided with someone's before her.

"OWW THAT HURT!" An cranky voice yelled at Kagome who was nursing her own head looking up to see Inuyasha standing over her holding onto his nose.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she threw back the covers jumping up to stand before him.

"I came to see when you were coming back wench what did you think I was here for?" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Well leave I'm not coming back." Kagome said as she shoved him towards her window.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled glaring at the women before him.

"You heard me I'm not coming back so you can just turn and walk out that window for the last time!" Kagome yelled back at first she didn't want to yell and wake up her mother but now she didn't care her anger was growing for some reason.

"Your coming with me weather you like it or not!" Inuyasha sneered at her.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha looking him right in the eyes, anger blazing like hell fires. Inuyasha gulped taking a step back but Kagome followed him.

"No."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say at first because the anger that he saw was the first for Kagome, even that level of anger. Then he decided to be angry back at her.

"Yes you're coming with me; because of your little trip we haven't found a shard." He said grasping onto her arm tightly. Growling came up from Kagome which spooked him even more.

"No you over grown Dog faced piece of whore bait I will not!" Kagome sent a hard core of power at him knocking his arm off of her as well as sending him flying into the wall.

"GO! Go back to that dead whore that you keep waging your tail at and forget that we were ever friends **And** that we ever met!" Kagome yelled.

"Don't ever call Kikyou that you wench!" Inuyasha jumped up growling at the miko before him.

"I can because she is one, how do you know that she not sleeping around with someone else!" she yelled at the hanyou.

"Because I would know."

"Well bud sorry bust you bubble but some miko's have to power to cover others scents if need be and she could be hiding someone else's scent or even Naraku!" Kagome was losing her self over to her anger she had to stop she had to stop to take a breather someone inside her was pleading to stop before she pushed the wrong button.

"Get out of here before you make my room smell like her!" Kagome screamed as something clicked within her.

The hanyou only stared for a moment until the world came crumbling down around her, she watched as the hanyou growled as his eyes went from white to dark red. Kagome never saw around her own rage as she waited knowing that she was going to be attacked head on.

"You whore!" the hanyou hissed out in a un human voice and charged her. Kagome felt his body slam into her and they were air born for a moment until the sound of shattering glass and the dark night time sky was above Kagome did she realize that they went flying through her window.

Hissing out in pain as the glass sliced up her back, the cold night touching the new wounds made it sting. Bringing up her elbow she slammed it into his chin as they both hit the ground, the hanyou took the blow like a bug bit and as they lied on the ground his anger growing so that he couldn't control anything that his body did.

Bringing up his own hand to strike the miko below him, Kagome wasn't going to have that. Slamming her open hand into his chest her miko power raging off of it, the sound of burning flesh came up as Inuyasha jumped away screaming in pain as the miko power had burned his skin even through kimono. After only jumping away to get away from her power the hanyou jumped at the miko again ready to avenge his mate's name.

Kagome stood ready eyes glowing with her own power nothing holding back her rage as the words that she dreaded fell from the stupid hanyou mouth.

'_I am not a whore!'_ Running head long to the hanyou knowing that she was writing her own death certificate for this crazy stunt. Inuyasha went to strike at her with his claws when Kagome ducked to get out of the way and tumbled to the ground rolling around him and jumping to hit him on the back. The hanyou felt the miko power coming from behind him turning around to hit her away as she tumbled to the ground hoping that she would stay down to kill her that way but he growled when she jumped to her feet a blue glow flowing off of her. Her eyes where white and where alien to the regular blue that he remembered.

Kill. That was all his mind was hearing, Inuyasha charged at the miko who lifted up a single hand as if she was going to stop him that way. Only when the ground around her started to shake and a blue light shot out of ever where from the ground. The hanyou was shocked for only a moment he has only seen this kind of power come from his brother in a battle many months ago.

Dogging the lights of power that the miko was making he made one wrong move and was almost sliced in half. Kagome stood watching at the hanyou was getting closer and closer missing her powerful angry strikes. Taking off into a head long attack against the hanyou again something making her move almost too fast for her eyes to follow, she watched as the world around her sped by as she came into contact with the hanyou slamming her hand into his chest and sending him flying away from her.

Inuyasha body when flying many feet away and into a small hut, Kagome watched the hut collapse down onto the hanyou fallen form. Thinking that the fight was over something within Kagome turn back on like her mind was finally catching up with what she has done. Looking around like she never seen where she was before she looked down at the ground seeing that it was messed up bolders and dirt was piled up ever where and when a sudden cracking came up Kagome looked over to where Inuyasha fell as bright yellow light shot out demolishing the wood around it.

Out of the yellow light a form came standing and Kagome saw it was Inuyasha is eyes red and breathing hard hatred screaming around them. Kagome then remembered what was happening and when the form of Inuyasha was gone and suddently air born coming after her fast.

Kagome let out a scream as the raging hanyou swung his sword and the full attack that Inuyasha was capable of was suddenly coming after her. Screaming even louder Kagome fell back against the ground covering her face.

Wind was suddenly flying around her making her body move slightly back as the attack came but something stopped it. Kagome thought she was dead for a moment and thought Inuyasha gave her a quick and un painful death but the sound of someone growling in front of her and the wind still whipping around her made her open up to see that there was something tall standing in the way of Tessaiga attack. Kagome gasped as she watched silver hair whipping around its owner and saw that he held up Tensaiga that was blocking the attack.

"You Bastard!" Kagome heard as the light around then settled and the wind stopped flowing around them, Kagome was still shocked to see the tall form of Sesshoumaru standing before her sword in hand ready to fight.

"This Sesshoumaru is not, you should not bestow a name that is yours onto me, half-breed." Sesshoumaru said voice still as cold as ice. Watching as the hanyou was trying to get his breath Kagome saw it as a good time to run to her house to get her arrows to attack the crazed hanyou for a stunt like that. Inuyasha saw her moving as Sesshoumaru felt the miko move behind him as well.

"Come back her you wench!" Inuyasha swung Tessaiga at the escvaping miko as Sesshoumaru was suddenly there to block the attack again, but the powerful wind still knocked Kagome off her feet sending her flying into the side of her house. Recovering from the blow fast Kagome looked over to see that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were fighting sword to sword now, something that important if both Tessaiga and Tensaiga where to unleash there power here and now that would be bad. Destroying more then this hill top.

Kagome stood up and ran toward the two men fighting, jumping up and wrapping her arms around Sesshoumaru neck from behind and held onto him as he jumped away from his brother.

"Let go!" the order came out but she held on. Trying to talk to him as he fought the hanyou.

"Sesshoumaru if you let out both sword power," Sesshoumaru jumped away from Tessaiga deadly swing and charged the hanyou, "You'll destroy the town!" she said as she held onto Sesshoumaru tighter with every move. Sesshoumaru knew that this was true that if both of the swords power where unleashed and they fought for even a little bit more this strange world the miko called home would be hurt in some way.

Growling came from the youkai underneath Kagome tight grasp as she felt them become air born. Opening her eyes she saw that they where high above her house Sesshoumaru holding Tensaiga out in front of him.

"You wench you were with him the whole time!" Inuyasha voice came up from below them. Kagome looked down as she felt Sesshoumaru move suddenly as then when down **towards **the crazy hanyou. It wasn't until they passed him and when towards the hut the sheltered the well did Kagome realize where they where going.

She didn't want to go back to the past at all, she went to let go but found something holding her tightly to his body, looking down Kagome saw that Sesshoumaru had wrapped his tail around her own body. Maybe to keep her from falling off or from letting go, Kagome didn't know but she watched as they flew down the well and fast through the blue light. Kagome closed her eyes as she felt the light past over her, it wasn't until she smelt the forest and opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru jumping out of the well and over the forest ground and away from the well.

Kagome held on as they flew though the nighttime she never said anything to Sesshoumaru until the ground came closer to them and they both landed. Kagome fell from Sesshoumaru back and pulled herself up to stare at the youkai who only turned half way to her looking at her with strange yellow eyes off of the moon.

Question of everything flowing through out her mind, most of them she was trying to say right in her mind without them sounding so stupid out loud. Kagome only stared at him as he stared back and uneven aura flowing around them.

"W-Why?" There she said it. One of the many words that were stuck within her throat finally slipped out.

Sesshoumaru only raised one of his perfect eyebrows at her, he turned at looked up at the moon as Kagome looked up at his towering form to hers. He did past her with a foot and a half; she wondered what the youkai was thinking. Was he regretting helping her, how did he help her, why? How did he get to her time, she thought that she and Inuyasha was the only that could go though the well.

Sesshoumaru wouldn't look at her or talk to her, maybe he wanted to kill her himself over what happen the night before she left. Or is that why he's here to kill her for leaving Rin behind. Kagome felt a twig of pain in her heart for leaving the child to fight against the boring old thing that followed Sesshoumaru around.

"Sesshoumaru why did you come for me, didn't you want me to leave you?" Kagome asked as she watched Sesshoumaru face to see if anything would happen. The same as always nothing, she could have sworn that he was carved out of solid un-melting ice.

After she got no answer, Kagome looked back at the way that they came and she knew that she had to return to her mother to tell her of what happen in the courtyard.

Turning to leave she whispered, "Thank you for saving me." At that Kagome started to walk away but something suddenly wrapped around her waist and pulled her back hard against someone's metal back. Metal?

Her head was jerked back and someone's lips crashed down onto hers, eyes wide Kagome felt long strand of hair careless her face and when her eyes caught the glow of silver off of the hair that was around her. Claw hands dug deeper into her hair holding her in place and asking her to take part in the kiss.

Kissing back as Kagome's hand came snaking up to cup his face at the same time.

"LORD SESSHOUMARU?" Someone yelled in the back ground ruining the perfect moment between two enemies. A animal growl came from above Kagome as she tore her mouth from Sesshoumaru. Looking over to where the annoying frog was using a tree for support at what he was watching.

It wasn't until a gush of wind flew past her and the frog was suddenly flying into the darkness of the sky. Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru stood where he made the frog air born. His breathing deep as growling came flowing around the forest, giggling at the sight of the great lord Sesshoumaru reduced down to and angry puppy was too much for Kagome. Sesshoumaru whipped around to see that Kagome was fighting back little giggle that humans called it.

His inner beast was yelling at him for what he had just done, kissing the miko yet again. His mind was repaying what had made him do so, after the night he threaten her that he would kill her for making him kiss her, he realized from up in the tree above the camp that it wasn't her that did it. It was something else that he couldn't have stopped. Something was drawing him closer to the miko, that night he was so tempted to call her by her name and it took all he had not to joint her in the bath that she was so enjoying.

Until she awoke with a nightmare of some sort, Sesshoumaru sat up in the tree thinking of what all could of happen if he did go to far with the miko. _'I would have turned out like father.'_ And Sesshoumaru didn't like that idea all too much.

But something told him to follow her when she came into the camp and gathered all her stuff to leave. Something told him to lead the way to that well that he seen her disappear into all the time, and to keep all other youkai from harming her. He hated it, he didn't like the idea of caring for a human, but of Rin that was a different story he saw her as a daughter. But she was growing up and would soon be gone. The way he saw Kagome was to much, to much as a lover and kissing her was something that he didn't want.

And to wait until she came back to guide her back to his world but when his half-breed brother when into the well he knew that trouble was going to happen between them and he didn't want her to get hurt. And watching Kagome and Inuyasha fight and her power that he has never seen from a human surpasses the stupid mutt by a long shot.

Sesshoumaru heard Rin cry out the miko's name and a blur of orange and yellow flew passes him slamming into Kagome's arms, recovering from the blow Kagome got down to Rin level to talk to her and ask her forgiveness for leaving her without saying good-bye. Rin held onto Kagome's clothes as she lead her back to the camp that was not to far off from where they landed.

'_Why she asks_." Sesshoumaru thought, '_That's a very good question miko that I have not answered myself yet_.'

_(Okay so I was watching the music video on Sess and I kind of copied from it, bad me…. but hey that was a sweet battle between Fluffy and the mutt, yes I'm mad at Inuyasha and I wrote this chapty… well anyways I hope you liked it and in the next chapter there will be lime lemon or what ever you kiddies call it…I'm going to listen to the song again…and again and again…you really should listen to it while you read the fighting part, if you want to know where to here it give me a shout! Chow to the cows! x-Vamp out!_


	7. A new anger! Yikes!

_Last chapter was okay in this chapter I'm going to give some of that lemonade to everyone…..k? well I've been watching almost every episode that had Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha fighting and in this one there's going to be a fight between Kagome and some kind of powerful demon and someone else decides to come into the picture…I just want to give everyone a preview well its more for me so I know what I should write for everyone…if anyone wants someone they don't like to die or something with in the next few chapter tell me, someone that lots of people don't like…names rhyme's with pistachio? Hint hint? _

**A new anger! Yikes!**

Watching the clouds roll by Kagome sighed as she saw the orange cloud shading the suns goodbye kisses to the world as it fell beyond the horizon. The cool breeze of the last winter touching Kagome's face as she walked behind Rin and Sesshoumaru, Rin was looking more and more tired as they walked for another hour until Rin called out to Sesshoumaru asking if they could stop.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin is getting tired can we stop for now?" Sesshoumaru never looked back or said anything which annoyed Kagome more and more through out the time she was with them.

"Oh come on Lord Fluffy can't we stop to rest poor Rin has been chased by three youkai three different times to day and you don't want to give her a decent rest you mean, mean puppy!" Kagome said from behind him in a mocking voice. Kagome smiled as Sesshoumaru step almost, **almost** faltered at her using both fluffy and puppy in the same sentence. He came to a stop as if he was going to say something but the pain of something hitting the back of her head made her flip around to glare at the little frog jumping up and down in front of her.

Kagome hissed in pain as she rubbed the back of her head. "You little monster what did I do?"

"That's for dishonoring my lord. You stupid miko, don't you have any ounce of respect for him?" Jaken pointed his staff at her. Then she only smiled down at the little frog.

"You want to know something froglegs I don't care if you haven't been listening to any of the 'conversation' between me and Fluffy you would have known a long time ago that once he started to call me by my name I will gladly call him by his." Kagome turned to leave but she heard something coming swinging towards her. Turning around she drew her bow of her shoulder and an arrow our and pointed it at the frog.

Jaken stood still for a moment thinking of the consequences of his actions if he was to hit her again. He thought of just using the fire of the staff of two heads to destroy the miko before him, but then Rin would never talk to him ever again and lord Sesshoumaru would kill him on the spot.

'After I saw lord Sesshoumaru kissing the miko, I know that there's something that going on between the two even it they don't seem to notice.' Jaken said to himself as he watched the miko only stare at him down her ready to kill him arrow.

But would lord Sesshoumaru let the miko kill him? Has his lordship black heart fallen even more to let both humans come before his right hand man? Jaken hoped not. He looked around the miko shoulder to see lord Sesshoumaru staring at him waiting for him to make the wrong move. Sighing he put his staff down and glared at the miko.

"Don't dishonor lord Sesshoumaru anymore miko." Jaken said as he walked past her holding on to the reins of Ah-Un and as they pasted to catch up with the now moving Sesshoumaru Jaken whispered something as he walked on.

No one heard it but Sesshoumaru who turned around grapping Jaken by the neck holding him up at his eye level to growl at the littler demon.

"Speak no more of that." Sesshoumaru words came out in a growl as Jaken was thrown to the ground hard three feet under the snow, Jaken sat there staring opened mouthed at the lord youkai who walked away.

"Come on master Jaken or you're going to be late!" Rin said as she ran past him. Kagome only passed him holding onto Ah-Un reins now wondering what Jaken had said to anger Sesshoumaru so.

Kagome walked for while until what ever Jaken said started to eat her up, waiting until Sesshoumaru was gone something catching his attention else where Kagome came up next to the frog and looked down at him.

"Jaken," she said in a stern voice as the frog looked up at her with a glare of slit eyes.

"What do you want miko?" he sneered.

"What did you say to make Sesshoumaru so mad?" Jaken only jumped at her question and glared even more at the miko. "That is nothing to you miko." Jaken said as he walked on.

"Why? I should know what's going on around the group." Kagome said as she looked down at the frog.

"All I will say miko that is a blue moon." At that Jaken quicken his step to get away from the anymore of the miko irritating and noise questions. Kagome left it at that and walked on.

They only walked a while longer until they came to a stop in a clearing under a large tree that had no snow under it because the threes branches where to think for the snow to get to. Smiling at seeing that there was enough wood under the tree to make a small fire to keep everyone warm Kagome started to gather it up with the help of Rin.

Jaken went and sat against the tree apparently in a deep thought because every time Kagome asked him to help he wouldn't answer staring at something on the ground. After cooking Rin and herself a meal Kagome told Rin it was time for bed as she helped the small girl into her own sleeping bag Kagome snagged from home after Sesshoumaru took her back to gather stuff for her trip to where ever the puppy was going. Sighing as she got up from the sleeping girls side and walked out to look up at the sky she saw that it was a full moon.

Kagome sighed as she laid down next to Rin and felt the cold night come, while sleeping Kagome heard the sound of light foot steps coming closer to her and Rin. Drawing Rin closer to herself as she felt someone sitting down beside her, something was laid over them as Kagome opened her eyes only a little to see the white fur lying on top of both Rin and herself. Smiling she fell asleep the rest of the night.

_Both panting both covered in sweat Kagome looked up at the man above her, his face like he was in exotic with some kind of drug of passion. Kagome moved her hips once more, his animal growl coming out in a warning, making Kagome move once more setting a tempo for both of them to follow. Moaning as he picked up his own speed to help her only to find the sweet remedy both their bodies craved. _

_Both bodies clashing together as they found it at the same time._

"_Sess-hou-maru!" Kagome yelled out as her hand dug into his shoulders pain filled her body as she opened her eyes to see his face was hidden by her neck the feeling of pressure and sharpness of something flowing into her body made her buck to a different pleasure. Kagome sighed as she looked up into his eyes once more the redness being replaced by golden suns once more. Smiling once more to kiss his welcoming lips Kagome pulled his head down to hers._

"_Whore!" a voice shattered the world around her. Breaking the kiss hard Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha standing over them Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru so he wouldn't leave like last night. _

"_You're going to see that it won't work out he can not love a human." He hissed out as something moved behind him, Kagome watched as Kikyou walked out of the shadows and held up her arrow right at Sesshoumaru._

"_No you wont hurt him again!" Kagome said as she watched the arrow be release. Jumping in front of Sesshoumaru so the arrow hit her this time and not him like the times before. _

Kagome eyes snapped open as she sat up looking around the world and then something rested on her shoulder. Looking down she saw a claw hand holding onto her. Looking behind her she saw Sesshoumaru looking at her with his usual cold eyes.

"Sleep." Kagome did just that, her heart was pounding but calming that he was safe and not hurt. Laying down not on her pillow but Sesshoumaru lap instead, falling asleep once more to the fur that was wrapped around her body.

Morning came when Kagome woke up eyes taking in the white surrounding sighing she dug her face deeper into her pillow forgetting about Sesshoumaru being her pillow until something started to get hard under her head. Sitting up quickly she looked down at where she was sleeping and then to her 'pillow' who was looking back her through low-cast eyes. Looking down to where her head was Kagome caught the slight outline of something that her and her friends only giggled about.

Not holding back her own giggles he watch Sesshoumaru slowly get up from where he was sitting and walked away from the giggling miko.

In away he didn't mind having her lay on his lap, he let Rin a few time, but when she started to rub her cheek on his lap he couldn't stop his body's action or the thoughts that flew through his mind like a plague.

Shaking his head as those thought flood his mind more this time, stopping to wait for the other to gather there stuff up to move again. His lands were calm mostly this time of the year but he still like to make sure that know other youkai or hanyou tried to take over his lands with out a fight.

Sesshoumaru walked as the other followed his mind turning around from one thing to another as he walked on. The giggling of the two girls behind him and the annoyed frog came to his ears as they walked the border of the western land and northern lands.

The world seemed to grow colder as a scent came to Sesshoumaru before someone hysterical laughter followed it.

'_Kami not her_.' Sesshoumaru hissed to him-self as the laughter grew closer and closer.

Kagome stopped at the sound of the laughter and looked up to see Sesshoumaru had stopped as well. Suddenly a loud crash came up from there right as they all turned to see a large white looking fur ball come crashing out of the trees. Rin screamed as Kagome wrapped her arms around her running out of the way of the flying fur ball that came rolling towards them.

Running over to where Sesshoumaru stood Kagome looked back to see that Jaken hadn't been so lucky. He laid knocked out in the snow, both Kagome and Sesshoumaru watched as the large fur came rolling around in a circle and head towards them. Kagome held onto Rin who was scared, but the ball came to a stop and the fur unwrapped itself a women came to be standing before them, head held high. Both Kagome and Rin looked around Sesshoumaru to see why it stopped only to see the youkai standing before them.

She was wearing her fur unlike Sesshoumaru around the shoulder and down her chest like a fur coat. She had only two strips one on each cheek and down turned crescent moon on her forehead. Her hair was cut short at the back but flowed longer to the front hair passing her chest and laid against her fur. It looked like someone just cut the back really short and then down wards in a sideways pattern.

She held a wide grin on her face as she looked directly at Sesshoumaru who only stood staring at for a moment before he turned around to leave.

"Well Sessy-chan is that anyway to treat dear old me?" The youkai asked as she was suddenly gone jumping high over them only to land in front of Sesshoumaru and the group.

"Well, well what do we have here a bunch of humans?" She asked as she eyed Kagome in a harsh way.

"I'm not human!" A voice came from behind them, Jaken came running up and hissing at the youkai and pointed his staff at her. "You need to watch where your going you twit!"

"oh yes and the frog that follows Sessy-chan around like a lost puppy." She said in a hiss.

"Nogiku, move from this Sesshoumaru path before I move you myself." He hissed as Nogiku looked at the lord youkai before her.

"Mump! Your no fun Sessy-chan never was well when you were younger I loved the little tumbles that we had." Nogiku said looking at Kagome for a reaction.

"We never had is tumble you speak of." He heard Kagome let out a breath, walking on Sesshoumaru paid no extra attention to the youkai he hated almost as much as his brother.

"Come now Sessy-chan why would want to be in the presents of humans and not me?" To Nogiku she watched as the youkai lord stopped walking and then walked on.

"Because they do not annoy me as my own blood dose." Was all that she got from the youkai. Nogiku heard a slight sinker as her eyes looked to the human women who took up following the Sesshoumaru. Growling her fur shot out towards the human who walking away, like cords of rope it wrapped around the woman's body. Giving a cry in shock Kagome was pulled back towards the youkai, who was smiling to see that it got Sesshoumaru to stop and turn around to glare down at her.

"Lady Kagome!" the girl cried out. 'Good _he didn't brood this child with the human.'_ Nogiku thought bitterly. She wrapped her fur around her victim. "You wouldn't mind would you Sessy-chan if I took the life of your human servant?"

"SERVANT!" came a loud cry from above her self. "I'm not his serv-HUMP!" Kagome mouth was covered by another fur rope.

Sesshoumaru was gone almost to fast for Nogiku to see but she jumped up out of the way of claws as she laughed wrapping her fur around her body and rolled out of the way into the northern lands. Leaving Sesshoumaru behind, its was a long time until they came to a stop and Kagome was thrown to the cold ground on her back.

Looking up at the youkai before her Kagome got to her feet; she glared at the youkai as she looked around to see where they where looking down Kagome saw that they were on a high cliff. A long drop to the bottom and a high climb to the top.

"Ha! So he is following." Nogiku snickered as Kagome looked over to glare at the youkai, who looked like she was enjoying this all too much.

"Where are we?" Kagome said standing up. The youkai looked over at her as she looked Kagome up and down then a half smile formed over her lips.

"For being his servants you must have something that he likes." Nogiku said as she turned walking towards the human, she watched as the human only stood her ground not moving, not even a scent of fear came from her.

'A very stubborn naive human or a very courageous one at that she did not even flinch a muscle." She thought as she came to stop in front of the human. It wasn't until she let her power hit the human full force happy to see her flinch, but what Nogiku wasn't expecting was the full force of hot acid power hitting her.

Jumping away from the human who still stood her ground, she hissed out paring her teeth.

"You're a bloodily miko!" Nogiku hissed. New question flowed through her mind at this new found knowledge.

Nodding curly as Kagome held up her hand that had a blue glow to it, "Want me to show you why it's not a good idea to piss me off." Kagome said as Nogiku growled.

"Why does Sesshoumaru have you at his side?" She hissed. "Are you there to heal him or to warm his bed at night?" Nogiku said in a sneering voice.

"Neither!" Kagome yelled. Nogiku decided to further dig her claws into the subject the miko didn't seem to like. "So you sleep with him at nights do you, well I tell you something miko, he's mine!" at that Nogiku charged after Kagome who growled in a hated way.

"I did not and do not sleep with him!" she yelled blocking Nogiku blows. Kagome watched as the fur snake out around her. Sending a blast of power Kagome was able to block the attack. Nogiku hissed in pain as she when head on at Kagome again.

"Seems to me that you a regular whore!" Nogiku didn't see the line that she crossed. Kagome froze as she felt the anger flow like something that she couldn't control. A blue glow came off of her as Nogiku stopped with in mid swing to see that something was wrong.

"I'm not a whore!" Kagome yelled as the ground started to shake something that Nogiku knew it should not do on its own. Looking up at Kagome aura was turning into something almost as dangerous as Sesshoumaru on his good days. Watching as the world around her grew dark, Kagome stood there watching the face of the youkai grow unhappy for a moment and the she hissed out and charged her.

Kagome happily attacked back, going head on towards the youkai who power was growing at trying to match the same level of the miko. Dogging the first of the blows Kagome body slammed the youkai to the ground as she was pushed by the youkai feet to the fly over her. Nogiku jumped to her feet only to be hit hard from behind by the miko. They went flying into the cliffs walls, the rope like fur shot out around Kagome throwing away from Nogiku. She was almost thrown of the cliff walls but she fell to her knees to keep her from doing so.

Glaring up at the youkai who hissed out in anger as she charged the miko once more; Kagome knew what was coming and held her hand out in front of her, it glowing a deadly blue. She held her hand out in front of her and the ground started to shake with immense power; blue lights shooting out everywhere between her and Nogiku. Pulling her hand up like she was trying to draw out something hidden from the ground, her hand only grew darker and the power energy around both of them seemed to sky rocketed.

As if she was throwing something, Kagome threw her power at the youkai as the ground gave way to a blue wave. Nogiku own power shot out to take on the miko power, when they both collided the power was to much and the whole cliff exploded, sending both the miko and youkai in different direction.

Kagome finally came too, only when she felt the air around her she looked up to see nothing but blue sky and then below her to see that the ground was coming fast towards her. Screaming as she fell hoping that someone would hear her.

The ground came closer as she covered her eyes and screamed out one last time, "SESSHOUMARU!" she fell throw the trees hitting braches along the way waiting for the ground to hit her. Something slammed into her, but it wasn't the ground, slowly she took her arms from around her face to look up to see Sesshoumaru holding onto her, then he darkness flowed in around her.

Kagome woke up to the sound of water, opening her eyes slowly she saw that she was laying next to a hot spring.

"Heaven!" she murmured. Crawling to her feet slowly she was about to stand to her full stance but almost fell back over, but someone arm caught her. Looking up she saw Sesshoumaru holding her, she went to yell at him to let her be and then when she fell back against his chest Kagome felt his fur wrap around her thigh as his hand started to undress her.

Kagome didn't complain, her muscles seem to swear that they would kill her if her moved, when she felt the last of her shirt and shorts where gone Kagome looked over her shoulder seeing that Sesshoumaru was looking at her bra with and odd fascination. Then after a moment he figure out by looking on how to take it off, moment later she was standing before him, not wearing anything.

Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and moved her to set her in the hot spring and she didn't fight. Sighing as she felt the hot water work wonders on her body Kagome felt her-self falling asleep until something touched her side. Opening her eyes she saw Sesshoumaru standing in the water next to her, without thinking ignoring her pain she grabbed Sesshoumaru around the next and pulled him in for a kiss.

_**MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!** Left you all standing! I was half way through it and decided to let you all think about what going to happen will but not I said she pulled him in for a kiss will he kiss her or will he not. Or will Kagome come to her senses? hee hee chow kiddies!_


	8. A short night of love

_Here's the next chapty…I know that my grammar and spelling suck but I'm trying to better each time. This might become a short chapter or it will become a long one, don't know, and haven't decided yet. But tell me what you think…_

**Why should I?**

Kagome pulled Sesshoumaru down for a kiss she felt something within her saying kiss him hold him, but as he was coming down to kiss her he stopped. Kagome looked up at the demon that was leaning over her.

Sesshoumaru was smiling something that Kagome never seen on his face before, and directed to her. His mouth came crashing down onto hers as her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him into a deeper position. Kagome gasped into his mouth as his hand came up touching her in places she never been touched before. Breaking the kiss she looked up at the youkai above her she smiled back and let her hand travel over his body.

Sesshoumaru said nothing but watched her hand moving lightly over his skin, her pale hands on his white skin was to much to watch, he wrapped his tail around her body and lifted her up to straddle his legs. Kagome gasped as she was in a different position now, she was now eye level to him and Kagome went in to take another kiss from him.

'_Just a dream,'_ Kagome thought as she looked over the man she was holding onto, kissing him deeply. _'It's too beautiful to be real!'_

Sesshoumaru froze suddenly his body shoved away from the bank as he turned his body more blocking her from something.

He didn't say anything only stare at her in with his cold unmoving eyes, then something moved too Kagome right. Head jerking both Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked up to see the last person either one of them wanted to see.

Eyes falling to a slit of a glare Kagome growled words of anger, her perfect moment destroyed be that damn women!

Kagome stood in the middle of the pool holding onto a demon whose tall was wrapped around her thigh as her naked chest was pushed up against his own.

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru hissed as his head dipped down close to Kagome, who stared at the woman standing before them.

"I'm here to stop what was about to take place." Her voice came out in low tone.

Kagome was about to tell her to take a hike but when someone's voice started to yell for her within the forest.

"Leave us miko; we have no reason to speak with you." Sesshoumaru voice was filled with anger as his one hand wrapped around Kagome shoulder and then they where both air born disappearing into the dark night. They were moving to fast for Kagome to see anything, it wasn't until her body was slammed into the ground and she was looking up at golden eyes that plagued her life and dreams. Sesshoumaru slammed his mouth down onto her lips and kissed her harder then ever before.

Kagome tried to keep up with his moment but he was too fast for her, when he finally let her mouth go Kagome gasped for air that was cut off from her.

"You have to remember I'm only human." A smiled fell from his fallen angel look as Kagome could only stare back at him as she was getting ready to draw him in for a another kiss something like a stabbing pain hit her chest. She was lost in her nightmare yet again, Kikyou was standing over them arrow driving through Sesshoumaru chest.

Pushing him away fast she crawled away from him holding onto her chest heaving trying to gain her breath back. Sesshoumaru saw that something was clearly wrong with her, standing up he walked over to her bending down placing a hand on her shoulder, he felt the muscles jump under his palm. Kagome felt his fur pelt wrap around her as she looked up at him. She was dreading on seeing his face filled with anger or something but what she saw made her heart melt and skip a beat at the same time.

Sesshoumaru had a small, of once, warm smile as his eyes showed the same as if he would wait, let her get over the problem and at the same time it looked like he would always be behind her.

Kagome got to her feet as she felt something being handed to her from Sesshoumaru looking down she saw that it was a new kimono and it was a beautiful silk blue. She turned around as she placed it on her shoulders. Sighing she looked up at Sesshoumaru who was now suddenly dressed armor and all. Smiling she took his hand as she trailed her hand over the two strips that were so embedded within his skin.

Wrapping his fur around her she laid her head down on his shoulder between his shoulder and his tail. His arm came around her and they where air born Kagome closed her eyes as she fell into a deep sleep from everything that happen that day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOO

Nogiku felt a bite of pain in her side as she looked away from Sesshoumaru and the miko, she was happy that they didn't make love right there in the middle of the way, from what looked like Sesshoumaru had in mind. She watched the miko go through something right as they were progressing, but the pain that crossed her face made Nogiku want to know what was wrong.

Well feeling sorry for the miko, know she knew why the Sesshoumaru had her with him or so she thought, she couldn't wait to repot back to the lady of the north about the new addition to Sessy-chan little band. Watching them take off into the sky Nogiku turned and took off towards lands where no humans dared to touch.

OoOoOooooooOoooOOOOOOOooooOOOOOooOOOOOOOoOoooOOOoooOO

Kagome sat near the fire watching the wind move it around making it look like it was dancing. It was kind of beautiful dancing to its own beat, Rin was a sleep next to Kagome mostly dreaming about running around in a field of flower because she kicked Kagome a few times like she was running.

Sighing she looked over to where a dark form was resting up against a tree watching the night sky, its been at least three days since they almost made love. But Kagome realized when she was taking a bath and the frog was walking around going off on how it was Sesshoumaru's mating time and he just had to after her because she was the closest un mated female around at the time.

'Is that what he meant by saying it was a blue moon? Kagome has still been plagued with the night mares of seeing Sesshoumaru shot with arrows and when Kikyou came she thought it was going to happen that they were going to die her never telling him that she, finally realizing it that she has fallen hopelessly in love with the black hearted bastard.

Closing her eyes Kagome fell into another one her lovely nightmare to come dream.

OoOoOooooOOOOOooOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOoOoOoOoOoOOOOooooOOOoooO .

_Kagome could feel his fur under her body keeping her warm to the cold night that flowed around them, as his body kept her even warmer. _

_His hands were all over her making a map out of her body it seemed she smiled into a deep kiss that was wet and sloppy making her lean up even more into his hold. She felt him sliding in and out of her making the world crumble at her feet. Head falling back she felt the tension building up within her low body and moving up to her chest Kagome head fell back cushioned by his tail as she let out a silent scream and her body bucked it the ultimate pleasue that it will ever feel. _

"_So is this how it's going to be always in own dreams and never real?" A voice came from her lover. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru as he stared right back down at her. She wondered if she had heard him right._

_Sesshoumaru was looking down at the women before him his golden eyes locked onto her. "What?" Kagome asked._

"_You heard me," He said as he kissed her._

Kagome woke up eyes spring wide though she did not move from her bed, her heart was trying to calm down looking up over her shoulder she saw in the darkness golden eyes glaring at her.

Laying her head down yet again pulling Rin closer into her embrace, letting sleep take over yet again.

_Okay this chapter sucked….I had nothing believe me I sat in front of the this stupid computer screen trying to think of what to happen in this chapter I wanted a lemon but it seemed like there wasn't enough drama going on….**HELP!**_ if you plez………..dont hate me…help me….sniff sniff…now everyone is going to hate me…..WAAAAAA!...


	9. Poison Arrow

_Okay I slept on my story and came up all sorts of ideas for this chapter…sorry for the brain block yesterday…every writer gets them right? Well I was reading a bunch a books last night… I love to read mostly romances and horror and vampire/werewolves kind of stuff….whoa off track um and I came up with a good I idea for this chapter…I'm also working on my other stories like _**Midnight stars**and **I wish I had an angel for mymoment of love**_ So if any of you guys like it tell me. not very many people looked at it but hey I thought I could try another Sessy story…maybe its only good that I only write one…oh well but pleaz. Do tell, Do tell on what you think of this chapter. _

_Oh and I'll be listening to hard rock most of the time so the fighting and stuff will go better with music….that's just the way I right and read! Chow till the end of the chapter suck a very long ways down…._

**Poison arrow…**

Watching the sun rise up over the valley Kagome smiled at the warms that touched her face, a hand tighten in hers as she looked down to see Rin smiling up at her.

"Well Rin ready to attack the flowers?" Kagome asked as Rin nodded and took off down the hill, Kagome trying to keep up, she smiled as it seemed that the flowers screamed at the new coming threat. Rin laughed as she chased around a butterfly and then stopped to try flying like a bird.

Winter was over and the snow was all gone leaving a new world it its wake, Kagome loved spring so much it was when the world was cleaned to its best. Watching Rin from under a tree Kagome kept her sense's open to the world around them, making sure not a soul would destroy the beautiful scene of the little girl running around.

Kagome thoughts started to stray away from Rin for a moment as she looked up at the mountains that Sesshoumaru and Jaken were suppose to be. She hasn't seen Sesshoumaru much only time he came around now was to check in on Rin or to take Kagome back to the well to gather more stuff. The last time he took her was a two weeks ago and when she came back Sesshoumaru wasn't alone.

_Two weeks ago… _

Kagome heard the loud crash as she was getting ready to get out of the well she knew that they were risking it to be in the Inuyasha forest but that was the only way for her to get home.

"You arrogant Bastard!" A voice came up as she knew all to well who was fighting a losing battle with Fluffy.

"What are you doing here?"

"That is non of you business half breed." A sharp voice cut the air.

"Oh yeah? I'll make it!" Kagome head a loud slam and then the sound of swords colliding.

"You think you own her or something?" Inuyasha voice yelled from a distances and sounded like he was running.

"No but it seems you think you have a clam on her when you already have another." Swords clashed again.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha yelled.

"To retrieve the miko."

"Over my dead body." Inuyasha sounded like he was just beside the well now.

Sighing as she climbed the well's walls Kagome saw a bit a white hair that didn't belong to Fluffy, reaching out she grabbed a hand full and pulled back hard.

"Oww what the hell!" the owners voice cried turning around to grab the attacker wrist but when he pulled Kagome up he was shocked at first.

"Inuyasha," Kagome took her hand out of his and sat on the edge of the well and smiled. "SIT!" Inuyasha fell face first into the ground as Kagome jumped off the well and walked towards Sesshoumaru stepping on Inuyasha body in the process. Stomping hard on some areas.

"Ouch, what was that for!" Inuyasha yelled as he held his hand and tried to pop his back into place. Kagome didn't say anything as she walked up to Sesshoumaru who held out his hand to her. holding onto her bag with one hand and wrapping her other around Sesshoumaru's shoulder as his tail wrapped around her for extra support.

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha yelled as she didn't turn to him. Sesshoumaru was about to take off when someone grabbed her shirt.

"Listen I know you hate me for what I did but could you forgive me?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome looked down at Sesshoumaru chest.

"Let me go." Came out in a low voice that Inuyasha nearly missed, only his grip tighten on her kimono.

"No not until you come back." He hissed. Sesshoumaru was starting to get mad, couldn't the mutt feel her sadness growing? Guess not. He leaned down and purred lightly on the side of Kagome face lips lightly touching her neck as he tried to make her more comfortable.

"No." Inuyasha whispered as Kagome wrapped her arms tighter around Sesshoumaru neck as she felt Inuyasha grip loosen and he stepped back growling. "She is not your Sesshoumaru!"

"You have someone Inuyasha, you were never mine and I was never yours." Kagome said as she looked up at the hanyou who was growing madder by the second.

"Inuyasha." A voice came up behind him as he turned to see Kikyou walking out of the forest. Turning back a moment later to see that both Sesshoumaru and Kagome were gone, Inuyasha sat down on the ground and didn't move a muscle for the longest time.

Kagome watched from a distance as Inuyasha looked around for them and sit down she knew that it broke his heart to see what Sesshoumaru just did _and_ she was a shocked that he did that too. laying her head down on his shoulder yet again she knew the trip wouldn't be that long but it always seemed short in his arms…

_Kagome_ opened her eyes as she looked up to where Rin was running around in circle almost making her dizzy. Blinking and shacking her head Kagome stood up walking towards the little girl just then something stepped through her sheald that was over her and Rin. Turning towards were the intruder was walking Kagome looked over to Rin.

"Rin," Kagome said as she stared off into the distance, Rin knew her warning and ran up to be behind Kagome who was drawing an arrow. The sudden sound of trees breaking and clashing made Kagome ready her arrow, but when she caught the aura of the intruder she put her second most powerful spell on her arrow.

The trees crashed as a sudden ball of fur came ripping from the trees, Kagome stood ready as the fur came closer and closer to her and Rin. It suddenly stopped as it unfolded and a familiar woman jumped out of it.

"Well, well what a surprise miko." Nogiku said as she landed in front of the miko a mocking smirk on her lips.

"You know your trespassing on Fluffy lands." Kagome pointed out as she still held her arrows at the youkai, who sighed and nodded.

"Well I'm here to deliver a message for someone." Nogiku said as she looked at her nails and wondered if the miko was going to fire her arrow.

"Well Fluffy not here so you can leave." Kagome said as she set her arrow down, she knew that she could kick the women's ass if she wanted to. Nogiku only nodded and then smiled.

"So you call him that too, I only knew of one who dared to call him Fluffy and live to tell the tale." Nogiku said as she looked down from Kagome to Rin.

"Rin go and gather Ah-Un." Kagome said as she stared at the youkai who watched the child run off behind Kagome something crossed the youkai eyes and Kagome growled out at her.

"You think of that and I purify you ass so fast you won't be able to sit for eternity." Kagome hissed as the youkai yellow eyes met hers, knowing that the threat was real enough.

"Well I tell you this miko; the lady of the Northern lands wanted me to deliver a message to you." Nogiku said as she rubbed her fur.

"Is that so?" Kagome said as she watched the youkai think for a moment about something, and then she was gone moving at inhuman speed coming after her. As fast as she could Kagome released her arrow that just missed her shoulder. The blue streak went flying into the sky like a fallen star. Kagome wasn't really watching that as she jumped out of the way of the on coming fur.

Rolling to her side she held another arrow at the youkai who was coming back around for another attack. Jumping out of the way of another attack Kagome rolled over again releasing her arrow that struck the youkai in the shoulder. The youkai cried out in pain as Kagome got to her feet yet again and charged the youkai who was ripping out her arrow. Kagome body slammed into the youkai who when down with the miko.

"Was that the message?" Kagome said as her hands glowed a blue color right above the youkai neck.

"No that was a pay back gift from me!" Something wrapped around Kagome neck and shoulder and she was launched backwards flying high and crashing into the ground. Kagome pulled her self to her feet as she got up looking at the youkai who was holding her neck.

"You nicked me!" Nogiku hissed as she came head on towards the miko. "You'll pay if it scares!" she held up her hand as her nails grew into long knifes.

'Gezz she just full of surprises,' Kagome thought at she thought of what to do go head on or let her come. Sometime during the fight she had her arrows ripped off her shoulders so she only had her bow now.

"Die Bitch!" Nogiku hissed. Kagome placed a barrier up as strong as she could as Nogiku stuck at it with a powerful strike.

"You can't hold you shield up forever miko." Nogiku stated as she circled the miko barrier looking for a weak point.

"You right," Kagome said as she dropped her shield to place one over Rin who was watching from the distance.

"Wrong move!" Hissed the youkai as she when head on to Kagome. Suddenly the ground shook as both miko and youkai turned just in time to see a white lightning come crashing down between them. The youkai jumped away as the blast hit closer to her, Kagome rolled away and getting back up into a fighting stance she watched as someone dropped down in front of Nogiku. Wild Green hair flowed around a youkai that stood there the ground shaking as a lightning came out of her.

The sound of cracking came up around the youkai.

"Lanoka, you bitch what are you doing here?" Nogiku hissed at the dragon demon before her.

"You were sent to deliver a message not kill the girl?" Lanoka voice was too deep and inhuman like. Kagome knew the Lanoka would keep the crazed youkai away from her so she went and gathered her arrows as she when to stand near Lanoka to ask Nogiku for the message.

"Well are you going to give it to me or try to skin me again?" Kagome asked as she waited to the youkai to answer. Nogiku looked between the powerful youkai and then to the miko.

"Fine, the lady of the Northern lands has asked you to leave Sessy-chan alone to leave him and return back to that hanyou who owns you." Nogiku said crossing her arms. "I just thought that if I got rid of you, you wouldn't be in the way of her getting Sessy-chan."

"Not like I will take her." A chilly voice came from the left as everyone turned to see Sesshoumaru standing there looked between the tree women. He walked on ignoring them as passed them a little child's voice came up.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin came running out of the woods pulling Ah-Un as she held bundles of flowers within her arms as well. Sesshoumaru kept walking as Kagome tapped on Lanoka shoulder for her to follow.

Walking away leaving the other youkai behind, "Oh and Nogiku I'll keep that in mind for you lady." Kagome said as she went to catch up with Sesshoumaru.

Nogiku let up a growl in anger as she watched the miko walk away from her; she got a head just as thick as Sessy-chan! Well at least she knows how to work it. Nogiku took off to go and tell her that she gave the message to the miko and the poison has been placed with in her body. Laughing as she rolled away knowing that the clock was now ticking away for their little bump in the road.

ooOOooOOOoooOOOooOOooOOoOOoooOoOOOOooOOooOOoOoOOooOOoOOOoOoOoOOooOOoOOoOOO

Kagome sat near the fire as she watched Rin making a necklace out of flowers for lord Fluffy. Smiling as she watched Rin face change with ever turned and twist that the stems went.

'Well the flowers might have a royal death appointed on top of Fluffy head.' She thought as she scratched her neck something had been bugging her for a while as she looked around the camp. Lanoka was working on Sesshoumaru armor that was scuffed up a little and sharpening the spikes on the left shoulder.

She looked over to where Sesshoumaru was sitting under a tree watching the shadows yet again, what was with him and the darkness? Kagome thought as her eyes traviled over his form, he looked even more tempting without the armor on.

'WWWWWHHHHHAAAATTTT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Her mind screamed making her jump. Kagome took her bottle of water from Rin hands who was about to drink from it and splashed it in her face.

Lanoka looked up to see what was wrong as Rin looked shocked for a moment.

"Heh, sorry my face felt hot there for a moment." Kagome said as she handed the water bottle back to Rin who still stared at her with concern. Kagome looked up away from the child but was met with golden eyes from the distance.

He looked like a god sitting there, half of his body was in the light as the other half was coved in darkness and only the burning gold of his eyes where coming out of the dark.

God he was hot, Kagome sighed as she looked away from him burying her face into her hands.

'What are you thinking girl?'

'I don't know its just that I want his so bad…' Kagome said.

'No you don't.' her mind yelled.

'But what of my dreams?' Kagome said.

'What of them?' She answered.

'Is he having them too? After the one where we almost made love he asked me..'

'I know what he asked dipstick I was there, Gezz what do you think I am a little person that walking around in you head for no reason.'

'Well I'm talking to myself probably making faces while I do.' Kagome said as she looked back down at Rin.

'But do you think he wants me or was it really just a mating frenzy he went though?'

'Well dipstick I can't tell you that for sure.' At that her little friend in her head was gone and Kagome was knocked out of her thinking when Lanoka spoke.

"So Kagome I brought you another kimono that my nieces made for you." Lanoka said as she kept sharpening Sesshoumaru armor.

"Oh thanks," Kagome said as she looked down at the fire wondering if she was going crazy thinking of him that way.

"Sesshoumaru-sama look what Rin made!" Rin ran over to where Sesshoumaru was sitting and handed him the flower necklace.

"Lady Kagome taught Rin to make a necklace!" Rin said as Kagome watched Sesshoumaru look over the gift that he just retrieves.

"Come on Fluffy try it on for her I made sure to teach her to make it big enough to fit around you immense over size ego head of yours." Kagome stated as Lanoka stopped in mid stride and looked up at Kagome like she was crazy then over to see Sesshoumaru eyes grow to a slits glaring at the miko.

"Ah the sound of fighting." Jaken said as he leaned up against a tree.

"You mean they always like this?" Lanoka asked as she looked between Kagome and the youkai lord who was still glaring at her.

"Well yes," Jaken stated, "My favorite part is when he hits her." At that Jaken was suddenly air born into the night, Kagome sitting back down fixing her kimono.

"And that's Rin favorite part." Rin said from over on Sesshoumaru lap.

"Is it now?" Lanoka said as she laughed at them.

Kagome sighed as she looked at Rin who sat on Sesshoumaru lap she looked to Sesshoumaru who was still looking at her. He sighed and then slowly placed his gift around hid head and then on to his neck. Rin squealed in delight and hugged Sesshoumaru. As another squeal came up from the other side of the fire everyone turned to Kagome who was on her back laughing so hard that she was hugging her stomach.

Sesshoumaru felt angry rise from his beast that someone was laughing at him, but then something calmed his soul to see Kagome laughing for what seemed like the first time, in a long time. It was one of her real laughs that didn't hurt his ears like most women squeals. Turning to look out at the darkness yet again as Rin lay down on his chest to rest he listen to the heartfelt laugh slowly die.

Kagome finally stopped laughing whipping away all the tears away from her eyes as she looked over to see Lanoka staring at her like she was insane.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"You're the first one to risk your life like that." Lanoka said as she set the finished armor down and started to eat the food Kagome brought.

"Believe me he's has had plenty of time to kill me, between coming on his lands with out permission, calling him fluffy pegging him with snowballs, hitting him seeing him in his all naked glory and…" Kagome never got to finish say as a rock came out of nowhere pegging her in the forehead, as Lanoka spit her food all over the place.

"What the hell was that for?" Kagome hissed as she looked up to see him glaring at her. Rin had fallen asleep so she had no idea how he did it but she was going to get back at him, either to night in her dream or he's going to have another arrow up the butt.

Growling as she nursed her forehead she looked over to see Lanoka trying not to laugh.

"If I didn't know you two I would have thought your married." Lanoka said.

"Hump I would rather marry a frog." Kagome said crossing her arms, sticking a nose up in the air just then Jaken came into the campsite and Lanoka raised an eyebrow.

"I mean the ones that don't annoy the hell out of you cant talk and go 'rippet rippet' and don't have something to shove in my face at ever turn and corner." Kagome said as she looked anywhere else then the three before her. well she looked at Rin who was asleep and resting on Sesshoumaru chest.

'Lucky.' She thought as she suddenly slapped her self.

"Kagome are you okay?" Lanoka asked as Kagome nodded and did a fake yawn.

"Just need some shut eye." Kagome turned around and laid down she hoped that her dreams were anything but the ones she as starting to hate for they would never become real.

OooOOOooOOooOOoooOoOoooOOooOOoOOOOOOOoooOOoOOOOooOooOoOOOo

Kagome was walking with Rin running around her and pointing and telling her of everything that she saw, Kagome smiled as she walked farther up the road.

Jaken said that Sesshoumaru wanted them to follow the road up to a large lake and stay there until they got back from only god knows what. Kagome gave up on asking them to tell her all she got was the cold shoulder so she said nothing to Jaken as she walked away leaving a very mad frog jumping up and down.

And the burning feeling of golden eyes in the back of her head, Kagome remembered as the lake came into view she smiled as Rin came running up to her holding a beautiful blue flower.

"Look Lady Kagome, Rin found a flower the same color of you kimono." Rin said with a wide smile.

"Yes you did Rin." Kagome said she watched as Rin ran off to get another as Kagome went to place the flower in her hair.

The world turned black suddenly, as Kagome lost her footing and fell forwards almost hitting the ground if not for her arms shooting out into the darkness. Breathing heard she tried to keep her stance on her knees keep her self from falling to the ground completely. Mumbling came from her side as it started to get clearer.

"Lady Kagome!" a crying voice came up as Kagome looked up to see Rin standing over her. Kagome reached out for her arm as Rin took her hand and with as much strength that she had she pulled Kagome to stand up.

Ah-Un was suddenly by them as Kagome fell over onto their back. Her mouth was to dry to saw anything as she pointed to the water down the way.

"Hurry Ah-Un!" Rin cried as they were suddenly airborne and flying to the lake.

As they landed Kagome was set up against a tree as Rin went to the lake to fill up the water bottle. Pain shot up back as she hissed in pain, 'Damn what was wrong with her?' she thought as she looked up to see Rin sitting next to her.

"Rin find Sesshoumaru," Rin looked at her for an unsure moment and then she ran to Ah-Un and got on his back.

"Hurry Ah-Un find Sesshoumaru." At that they took off leaving Kagome who sat there felling the pain spread.

Hissing out as she opened her eyes to see that everything was growing foggy. No matter how much she tried her miko healing power it just couldn't find the source of the pain and when she knocked out some more flowed in.

'_There you go you lost you chance with him, your dieing and he's not going to get here on time to save you_!'

"Shut up don't you think I know that?" Kagome said that out loud, "besides you're the one that hated him from the beginning."

'I'm _your little voice that's says no to everything you block head_!'

"You little devil when I die you're the first that I'm going to take out." Kagome said as she hissed out another pain. The world became darker and darker as she was slipping away until something moved around her opening her eyes slowly the world came into focuses to her seeing a very large demon moving towards her.

"You carry jewel shards!" it hissed.

"Like I care, I'm kind of dieing right now so go, shoo, chase some rabbits." Kagome said as she closed eyes again. Until she was lifted up off the ground, "You dare mock me human?" the youkai hissed.

"For my last dieing words that wouldn't be so bad." Kagome said as she watched the demon raise its claw high. Kagome body reacted to that sight and with what power it had shot out at the youkai who howled in pain jumping back dropping Kagome to the ground.

Hitting the ground Kagome looked up to see that the youkai was coming after her to strike again, she tried a shield it was weak but it stopped him for a moment. He jumped back and charged again as Kagome body started to shut down stabbing pain came up from the side of her neck as her body told her where the pain was coming from.

What was it? Kagome thought as she used her last strength to reach for the object in her neck.

"Die human!" The youkai hissed breaking the barrier to stick at her, but sudden rumble and the ground shook as the youkai looked the other way as Kagome could only look at him as something made his fur glow a blur color as he was about to move but a blue light came rushing around him. He let up a howl in pain as his body was shattered to pieces, Kagome watched as the light was gone as something white replaced her vision before all darkness filled in.

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome up off the ground as he looked down at her, her head falling to one side as he saw what was making her sick like Rin said. Black and blue vein's stood out on her neck as he saw the poison taking over her body. He only knew of one way to get rid of it dipping his head down he kissed the place that the poison was being pumped into her body.

His teeth breaking the skin he started to draw out her tainted blood that flowed through her veins as he made sure not to gather any of her good blood. He didn't know how long he leaned there drawing out the dieing miko. But something told him when all the blood was clean as he sat up looking down at her pale face, he had taken more blood then he thought as he watched her closely his power humming with the new blood that flowed though out his body, poison or not it was still miko blood. Healing blood, as youkai called it, to drink the blood of a live miko could heal any wound and scares that a youkai or hanyou had ever retrieved.

Setting the miko down onto the ground as her aura grew and the miko powers took over to heal her wounded body. Standing up over the sleeping miko Sesshoumaru looked out over the land as he opened his mouth and took a little tack off of his tongue. It was a poison arrow as some called it; it was shaped like a tiny arrow.

He knew where these poison arrows came from and when Kagome found out who gave it to her she was going to be sending her own poison right back.

'My Aunt is more then a fool that I thought.' Sesshoumaru thought as he looked down at the miko who was deep in a sleep.

'I wonder what she dreaming about.' He thought as he bent down a picked her up wrapping her around in his fur as he took to the air to meet up with Rin and Jaken. He had the urge to go back down and attack the annoying youkai that was watching everything from the forest around them but he knew that she would be following them soon.

ooOOooOOOoooooOOOooOOOooOOOoooOOoooOOOooooOOOooooOOoooOOOOOooOOoo

"Bloody witch why wont you die?" Nogiku hissed as she watched Sesshoumaru take to the sky, "She ruining everything, if it wasn't for that brat the girl would be dead by now, and what happen to the demons I sent to stall Sessy-chan?" Well she knew that answer before she even said anything that they were sliced up and swinging from a tree.

"I need to get rid of the girl, mother not going to be happy at my news." She hissed taking off through the forest at another failed attempt at the miko life.

OOooooOOOOooooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOoooooOOOOoooOOoooOOOooOOoOoO

Kagome felt her body settle from what had happen as she felt like opening her eyes but didn't want to look at heaven just yet, she had been enjoying one last time in Sesshoumaru arms.

He was holding on to her tightly as they flew through the dark night.

"Don't let go." She whispered as she dug her face into the crook of his neck she could smell the forest on his shin with the musky smell of a male.

"Why would I let go?" Kagome heard a think voice above her finally opening her eyes she saw that they where laying down the ground her resting on top of him.

"For it is you who wouldn't let go," he said as Kagome looked around the camp to see Rin sleeping next to Sesshoumaru side and Jaken up again Ah-Un with another one of his gross bubble.

She looked down at Sesshoumaru who was her living pillow. "Uh…sorry," Kagome went to get off but a arm kept her in place.

"Just sleep Kagome you've had a long day." Kagome heart skipped a beat as something she has never heard come out of his mouth. Lying on his chest yet again to let her sleep take over yet again, Kagome felt at home for the first time.

Sesshoumaru felt her slowly fall asleep he looked down to the child sleeping at his side as he looked back up to the stars that were above him, the fuzzy felling in his left arms was the only thing keeping him awake.

Jaken had woken up moment before the miko fall sleep on Lord Sesshoumaru, they looked like a family to him. A picture of something that probably will never be seen by the two that will be the best for them, something made Jaken jump when he watched a smile fall over his lordships face.

'Now what he up to?' Jaken thought.

Someone else was wondering what the youkai lord was up to as well as he watched from the tree tops, then disappearing into the dark night.

OOoooOOOooooOOOOooOOOoooOOOooOOoooOOOoooOOoooOOOoooOOooOOoOOOooOOoo

Kagome woke up early in the morning as she sat up from the lumpy pillow she was laying on looking she way that she was no longer laying on Fluffy and that he was gone.

Looking over to where Jaken was cleaning up camp Kagome stood up the pain in her sleepy legs past as she walked to the old frog.

"Hey Kermit, where's Fluffy and Rin?" Kagome asked as Jaken whipped around.

"I told you miko don't call me that!" Jaken hissed at her as she just raised and eye brow. After a fifteen minutes of beating on the frog Kagome had Jaken hanging from the tree holding his staff as if she was going to beat on the frog, Jaken was yelling out for Sesshoumaru to come and save him from the crazy miko.

"They went for a walk." Jaken cried out as Kagome went to swing. Smiling she dropped the staff and gathered her stuff leaving Jaken to hang there.

"You ungrateful human how dare you treat me this way you…you.." Jaken yelled.

"Yeah yeah me, me, Ah-Un help him please." At that the dragon knocked the frog to the ground.

Kagome went on walking as she came to a field where she felt Sesshoumaru aura coming from. Stepping out onto the field Kagome saw Sesshoumaru and Rin standing in the middle of the field as Rin was giving Sesshoumaru another ring of flowers, to replace the other 'lost' one.

Sesshoumaru took it as Rin took off Kagome heard Rin saw that she was going to make one for her. Smiling as she watched Sesshoumaru watch Rin running around he looked so young but so grown up. I wonder how old Sesshoumaru really is.

'Old you dipstick, he has two hundred years plus going on in that hunk of meat.' Kagome giggled as she walked closer, Sesshoumaru must have heard her because he turned around golden eyes locking onto hers.

'No duh Einstein, he could hear you beating up on that frog a mile away.' Kagome stopped before him and smiled up into his eyes as she turned to look at Rin who was running around.

"How are you feeling miko?" he asked. Well so much for the first name basics, Kagome thought as she watch Rin wave to her and then chase a bug.

"Actually I feel great, the question is _how_ did you do it, one minute I was knocking on the golden gates and then I was sleeping on your chest." She stated as she looked up at Sesshoumaru who was looking at her.

"You had poison in you blood and I took the poison out from the source." He said.

"The pain in my neck," Kagome touched where it was, "Yes it was what we call a poison arrow." Sesshoumaru held out the tack looking thing, Kagome stepped forwards to look at the small tack.

"Who gave it to me?" Kagome asked.

"Nogiku." Was all that Sesshoumaru answered.

Looking away Kagome let that sink in as she was about to lose her temper, "That ungrateful little brat when I see her again I'm going to rip off her fur…." Something made Kagome flip around as she sensed a jewel shard coming towards them.

"Someone coming." Kagome watched the trees as Sesshoumaru stood looking the opposite way not really caring who it was.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW HIDE ME!" Kagome let up a cry as she watched a twister come into view and she ducked behind Sesshoumaru as the twister got closer and then came to a stop wind dieing down and a certain youkai stood staring at Sesshoumaru.

"Hey, where's my women?" Kouga stood hand on hips staring at the youkai lord.

_OoooOOOoooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooo_

_That was a long chapter I think… and I'm already working on the next, so just hold your little britches. Well I feel a fight on Sessy side coming on…thanks for all the reviews love them…and no one hates me … I hope…..(looks around happily) yep no rotten fruits yet! Well give me a shout on what you think while I'm Writing the next lovely chapter of Where to blabla bla you know what I mean…chow till next time! _


	10. The deadly truthpart I

_Hello to all my loyal fans…well I left the last chapter as a small cliffy and thought I would be fun to bring the wolf into the picture and to watch Sesshoumaru lose his temper over Kagome for once…OHHHHHHHHHH! This is going to be a kick ass chapter with tons of surprises! Oh yeah do the chicken dance, "I don't want to be a chicken I don't want to be a duck so I shake my butt, dad a da da da. I don't want to be a chicken I don't want to be a duck so I shake my butt budum badumb." I love that song anyone ever been to a hockey game? Well when I go they have this competition of the chicken dance to get free tickets…sad to say I haven't won any yet but I try…_

_Here we go Kiddies Chapter!...um …chapter…what chapter is this again?_

_Kagome: ten you dork._

_Yes! (coughs to clear throat) Here we go kiddies chapter 10! And Please remember REVIEW!..._

**The deadly truth.**

"_AWWWWWWWWWWW HIDE ME!" Kagome let up a cry as she watched a twister come into view and she ducked behind Sesshoumaru as the twister got closer and then came to a stop wind dieing down and a certain youkai stood staring at Sesshoumaru._

"_Hey, where's my women?" Kouga stood hand on hips staring at the youkai lord._

Kouga stood staring at the demon before him he knew that Kagome was near he could smell her in the air as the youkai lord kept his back to him on only looked over at him over his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru knew this wolf demon from before and didn't have trouble with him but now the mutt came asking for something that is not his.

"And who is your women wolf?" Sesshoumaru asked as he watched a glare come from the other youkai.

"Kagome, who else?" Kouga hissed as Kagome whispered in denial. Sesshoumaru only turned his head away looking up over to where Rin was running around at some kind of bug.

"Hey where is my women, dog breath told me that she was now with you." Kouga asked.

"Yes the miko is with me but she is not your women wolf so leave this Sesshoumaru presence before I remove you myself." The youkai lord said as he continued to ignore the wolf.

"Listen you; she doesn't belong to you either so hand her over before I take her." Kouga said taking a step forwards. The only thing that kept Sesshoumaru from attacking the wolf was Kagome hold onto his front and his arm lightly around her.

"Now tell me where she is!" Kouga yelled.

"She right here." Kagome said stepping away from Sesshoumaru who let go of his hold. Kagome stood staring at the stunned youkai who shook his head taking a step forwards to grab her hand but was stopped when Sesshoumaru stepped in front of him blocking his way.

"Why you." Kouga hissed about ready to attack Sesshoumaru.

"Kouga no don't fight him." Kagome said stepping in front of Sesshoumaru and in the line of fire as Kouga stared down at her. He then reached out and grabbed her shoulder bring her in closer for him smell her.

Kouga growled at what he got, he looked up at the youkai behind Kagome.

"So you mark her but yet still haven't taken her innocents?" Kouga stated as Kagome looked up at him shocked. "Then she still in for a taking!" Kagome was suddenly thrown over his shoulder as she yelped out in surprised.

"She's my woman, always has been and always will be." Kouga said as he turned to run.

"Kouga let me down I'm not your women damnit!" She said as she watched Sesshoumaru get smaller and smaller until he suddenly disappeared

'That bastard just disappearing to let Kouga take me, come after me you ass!' Kagome hissed as she watched the field disappeared and the world become a forest. Kouga must have felt the movement to his side because he was suddenly jumping up over a swipe of, what Kagome saw, were claws.

Kouga was hit hard in the side as Kagome was thrown up into the air she almost came into contact into a dry part of a stream that had rocks every where. An arm suddenly wrapped around her waist as she lay on the ground nicely, looking up she saw Sesshoumaru leaning over her on one knee as he drew out Tokijin holding the sword over her and then slammed it down into the ground as a loud boom roared around her.

She watched as and invisible wave in the air moved quickly after the up coming wolf youkai. She saw as the ripples sliced trees in half as it went, Kouga must have notice it too because he jumped high above the attack and swung a powerful wind attack after them.

Kagome was suddenly picked up by Sesshoumaru and was running away from the wolf youkai who was following closely. Sesshoumaru holding Tokijin in his right hand as he held Kagome with the other jumped up onto a tree and wrapping his tail around her to place her in safety behind. He raised his sword as he watched the youkai wolf come after them, with one powerful swing getting ready to attack the being out in front of them as the world turned dark as the ground cracked and moved under to trees feet.

Ruble and dust formed around Sesshoumaru and Kagome, who was holding onto the back of Sesshoumaru she watched in horror of what was to come to Kouga who froze with shock.

"If she anyone's women wolf," Sesshoumaru said as the power flowed around them and as he swung the sword hard sending the highest attack that the Tokijin had after the youkai, "SHE MINE!" at that with the extra emotion that flowed with in his veins to add on to the attack. The world around them exploded with power as the attack soared after the youkai.

"SESSHOUMARU, NO!" Kagome yelled as she watched the blue light destroyed the ground around Kouga as the blue lighting sliced into Kouga who screamed out in pain. As the light became too bright for Kagome to look at she covered face into Sesshoumaru fur as the wind also picked up, she wondered how he was able to stay on the tree branch. When the wind stopped flowing around them and the light was gone Kagome looked up to see that they were on the ground, and she was hugging Sesshoumaru from behind as she looked around where they were standing.

She looked over to Kouga body lying with in ruble of a large crater, she pushed away from Sesshoumaru and ran to where to wolf demon laid and when she sat down next to him saw that he was only knocked out. When she touched his skin it was so hot she jumped away, like it burned her. she looked up over to see Sesshoumaru looking down at them and then when she saw what was within his eye she felt her heart break as he turned away.

Kagome placed her hands down on Kouga chest as they started to glow blue as she healed him of any major damage. Looking up she saw that Sesshoumaru was gone as she got up and moved Kouga under a tree and left him under some shade so he wouldn't get a sun burn or spotted easily. After he was settled she ran to catch up with Sesshoumaru.

OOOoooooOOoooOOooOOOoooOOOooooOOOOoOOOoooOOOoooOOOOooOOOOo

Sesshoumaru was more then mad he was enraged, more then anything that has ever happen to him in his time of living.

'She still picks the stupid wolf over me, over this Sesshoumaru, even after I saved her and made sure that he didn't take her, I've wasted my time watching over the bloody miko when they thought I was gone and I gone to her in her dreams so many times I've lost count.' Sesshoumaru felt like killing something he wanted to rip something apart and watch the blood spill never in his life has he want to kill something so bad.

When he walked past Rin she was about to talk to him as she froze at seeing him but said nothing as he walked on. Jaken then came out to the field yelling for Sesshoumaru but stopped in mid yell when he felt the aura coming off of his lordship he fell to the ground in a bow as he looked up for a moment to see that Sesshoumaru eye bled red and his face held anger like no other.

'I've never seen his lord Sesshoumaru this angry before, could the miko have done something to anger him so, what if she is dead now because of what she did or said. Yes another human out of the way.' Jaken snickered as a yellow whip came out of nowhere knocking him high into the air only to come crashing into the ground. He looked up to see that Sesshoumaru was gone but the gash in his face told him that his lordship knew what he was thinking when he snickered.

"Jaken take Rin and go to the lake up north." The shadow said in a hard tone that made Jaken shiver then he looked back the way that Sesshoumaru came.

'What did you do Miko?' he thought.

OoooOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOOoooOOOoooOOooOOOoooOOOoooOOooo

Kagome ran as fast as she could to get back to the field before Sesshoumaru took off without her, she learned that Sesshoumaru didn't wait for no one. The look that he was giving her made her feel heart broken like his own was, was it wrong of her to go to a friend, she was still feeling a bit shaky from when he told Kouga that she belonged to him.

As she got to the field she looked around and reached out for Rin aura to guild her to her, but she couldn't find it, reaching out father she couldn't even sense Sesshoumaru nor Jaken's. Running into the main field now to look around to see that no one she was with was close Kagome took off into the forest where they had camp coming to it and seeing that no one was there, not even her bag.

She fell to the ground as she looked around the empty space once more she felt out for Sesshoumaru and saw that he was already miles away.

"Did I really hurt him that bad?" She asked the world around her, "Just for going to a friend in need?"

"Seems so miko." A males voice answered. Kagome flipped around to the intruder was but darkness only filled in around her with the pain of her neck.

ooooOOOOooooOOOooOOooOOOoooOOOoooOOoooOooooOOOOooOOoooOOooo

Sesshoumaru walked for what seemed like hours already seven demons that were in his way laid dead behind in his wake. His blood still seemed to boil to the thoughts that trailed through his mind more then he wanted.

It wasn't until he felt something warm brush against his back did he fell someone calling out to him, stopping to fell the first of the waves that were calm then as they grew more frantic. He hissed at the thought of her calling him back, his body and inner beast told him to go back but his self-conscience told him to leave her for the stupid wolf.

He walked on into the darkness of the dead woods of the Western lands to cope with what happened.

**Intermission **_Well hello just little old me wanting to say hi to all that are reading this…didn't get much of reviews on the last chapter…didn't now it sucked that bad…just kidding, but I would really like for you all to tell me what you think, even if you read past this saying it's a stupid author note…sniff sniff that hurts me so…I would really help if you do TELL ME WHAT YOU Think ! Well I know that this is supposed to be a M rated story it started out like that and then well… I just have to change it…but I promise I'm gong somewhere with this story, just do me a favor go to the little blur or purple button at the bottom of left side of this page and send me a review…I don't care if you says this stinks…it most likely dose like rotten fruit, well chow for now!_

**End of Intermission **

Kagome groaned as she lay on the ground trying to move trying to open her eyes but something was wrong something wasn't working, as if someone heard her thought they talked to her.

"Don't try any powers miko or I'll kill you on the spot." The same makes voice came up from in front of her closed eyes but she still couldn't open them.

"Oh so you want to see do you?" At that her eyes opened and Kagome was looking up at a man that stood before her. He looked only to be as of her age but she felt his aura and saw that he had to be as old as Sesshoumaru.

"No I'm older then him almost as old as his father if he was still alive." The man stated as he looked down at her she noticed that he was taller then her and that he held the same marking on his forehead as well as on his cheek like Sesshoumaru and Nogiku.

"Well I should for I am her brother and Sesshoumaru cousin." The youkai said as Kagome eyes wide.

'Let me talk!' She pleaded in her mind.

"No we can't have you talking or you'll wake mother and you don't want to do that." He pointed up as it felt like someone was moving her head for her she was turned to look up to see a dog demon like Sesshoumaru true from resting in what looked like and over grown hammock.

"Made from the strongest thread in the lands," The youkai leaned in to whisper to her, "Mother can be a bit picky on her weight." Kagome felt her head being turned down again. The youkai was fairly cute his hair was more the color of white the silver like Sesshoumaru and had a blue strips then red and his crescent was facing up wards then down or to the side.

"Oh are you checking me out?" He stepped forwards closer to the miko who's eye grew wide, "How sweet I have another admirer.

'Admirer my ass you more of a pup then Sesshoumaru,' Kagome hissed at him. Which got her a hard slap across the face it stung like the devil but she has had worse, she looked up at him as she felt something moving above her eyes darting around her where her head could not seeing the chains that stayed wrapped around her.

'So that's what keeping me in?' Kagome hissed as she drew he power up and focused them onto the chains.

"I told you not to miko." The youkai hissed.

"SHUT UP!" Kagome suddenly yelled out shocking the youkai as the chains started to rattle. "I need to find Sesshoumaru and your holding me back!" she said as the chains rattled even more but didn't break.

"You cant do that miko your stuck here and I don't think Sesshoumaru will find you." At that the youkai walked closer, "These chains are made to keep you in and to keep other from finding you, oh and to drain whatever power in which you try to use on it."

At that the youkai disappeared up into the darkness leaving Kagome and what ever sleeping youkai was above her. She felt like crying no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get out no matter how much she screamed out in her mind for Sesshoumaru to find her soon he wouldn't come.

'Stupid Kouga, stupid jealous fluffy…' Kagome mind was lost to the darkness the filled in around her.

OoOoooooOOOOooOoooOooOOOOoooOOoOooooOOooOoOOOoOoOOoOoOoooO

Kagome woke up to laughter as she was able to open her eyes on her own, she looked up to see a women standing over her she had long white hair that reached down to the floor and dragged a little.

She had the same marking as everyone else she seen here, as Kagome felt the energy slowly being pulled from her body she looked away.

"The poor dear, losing her strength, sad to say that Sessy-chan isn't here to see this," she said as she walked closer to Kagome, "But you are a powerful little lady yes you are most of the miko's I've been draining have been weak but you, yes you your giving me the best of the energy." She said as she looked down at the miko.

"Thank the moon that your still a virgin though," she said as Kagome still didn't talk not that she couldn't she was just to weak, the lady came and held her face between her hand making Kagome look up at her as she smiled.

"Why the long face? Are you sorry that you didn't get to make love to you beloved Sesshoumaru? Well we couldn't have you losing you virginity over that now could we if we did you would have been tainted." The lady of the North looked down at the miko who was dieing slowly.

"Oh and you don't even know who sold you do you?" She said in a voice that you gave kids with boo-boos to make then feel better about being babied. "Well I'll tell you one thing my dear I would never have been able to full fill the ritual in time without you." She said kissing the Kagome cheek.

Taking a step back she smiled as Kagome head fell forwards, "Oh an I couldn't forget to thank the dead one that inflicted the nightmares on you, come in her Kikyou." At that Kagome head show up seeing the dead one walk into the room that she was hanging from, the dead miko looked over at Kagome then turned to the Lady of the North.

"No." she whispered as she watched Kikyou bow before the youkai, who smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"Oh yes miko dear she is the one that sold you out and came into you dreams every night to destroy your dreams before Sesshoumaru said anything about it, it was a close one not to long ago." She looked down at the dead miko.

"Yes," her voice came out in a un emotional tone, "Naraku kept me occupied one night while Inuyasha was out looking for you one night after I gave him a nightmare about Sesshoumaru killing you." Kikyou said as she looked into the eye of Kagome who stared at her place brown eyes.

'Bitch, whore of the walking dead,' Kagome muttered in her mind as something came out and slapped her hard, the lady of the North looked down at her with a glare then a curl smile came across her face. "Sorry deary but you mustn't speak that way to your older self she would have been my supplier but when I caught her I my lands following this Naraku character I thought she would be powerful enough to place this world into darkness for all eternity but she told me of another who was stronger then her and that could supply me with enough power to consume not only this land up the whole world."

The Lady of the North stepped away as she looked to Kikyou who smiled a weak smile. "Now my love, follow me so we can talk about how you will perform the ritual."

At that they left Kagome hanging on the wall looking at the floor, her body was almost drained almost gone she closed her eyes and started to cry new found tears, "Sesshoumaru please find me come for me please."

(Grrrrrrrr…..I so want to beat the witch into the ground and shave her blue balls off with my grandpas antique Razor……Grrrrrrrr……)

OOoooOOOoooOoooOOooOOoooOOOOooOOooOOOOOoooOOOooooOOoOoOoOoOOO

Nogiku was there when she watched Sesshoumaru attack the wolf for taking Kagome and when he screamed that she was his didn't shock her as much as Moguiki, he about fell out of his tree at that statement. And when mother heard of what Sessy-chan said she was furious, and told them to place the miko in the soul chains without even waiting for a miko to wake up.

Nogiku watched as the miko woke up and talk to her brother but then as she was getting ready to leave the miko in the dark as her mother told her to she heard the miko crying out for Sessy-chan. For almost a week now the miko has been trapped within the chains as they drained her of her power and as her mother retrieved them. She didn't know that her mother made an all time lower then dirt plan, she knew that the miko was strong and holding out but no one has been able to hold out on the chains forever.

She felt sorry for the poor girl, she was happy that she left out the part of Sesshoumaru going on a killing rampage after he left both her and the wolf behind. She could still see his face, _his _eyes; they gave her chills just thinking about it.

Sighing as she walked down the hallway that lead outside she was having a fit on the inside, she knew what her mother had planed for the miko but knew that if Sesshoumaru caught wind of it he could kill them all if he truly wanted to.

Walking out onto a large platform outside of the palace she looked up to see the moon slowly disappearing for what it seemed like and eternity, 'He's not going to take the news well.' She looked back to see if anyone was a round her before she turned and then holding her hands to her side transformed into her true form.

Howling she took off into the forest around them and ran as fast as she could to find Sessy-chan before her mother could unfold her plan for the miko.

OooOOoooOooOOooooOOOOooOOOoOOooOOOoOOOoOooooOOooOOoOO

Sesshoumaru walked on through the forest no longer listening to Jaken tell the worried Rin where the miko was.

'She gone,' He thought bitterly as he walked trying his best ignore Rin's crying.

Then a familiar scent came to him as he watched as s tree shook with the on coming youkai in their true form. Jaken and Rin both ran behind him as a giant dog jumped out before them landing in a big bang shaking the ground making Rin fall over with Jaken.

Sesshoumaru couldn't have had better luck on killing someone he hated, but as smoky stuff came from the melting form of the dog demon he watched as Nogiku came forwards in her human form and drop down on one knee before Sesshoumaru.

He placed his right hand on Tokijin ready to kill the youkai before him that seemed like the perfect one to take his anger out on while they where here.

"For what reason are you in this Sesshoumaru presence for?" He hissed out seeing Nogiku shiver in fear, making his beast want to kill even more.

"Sesshoumaru, I came to talk to you what else?" She snapped looking up at him. Sesshoumaru growled as he shoved past her walking on as Nogiku panicked for once.

"Sesshoumaru stop, you have to listen to me something happened to your miko." She stated but watched as he kept on walking but there was a slight stop in the movement of his feet as they only regained their pace one more.

"I do not care for the miko at this moment." He stated as she got up to follow him, but was stopped by a large flame coming from the frog below them.

"Stay where you are wench or feel the raft of the staff of-."

"Of two heads yes I know that now move." She stomped after the youkai lord, "Listen Sessy-chan if you don't go and get your miko back she gong to die."

Suddenly she was hosted up off the ground and held up by Sesshoumaru's hand, "And do tell dear cousin how you know where the miko is?"

Nogiku looked down at Sesshoumaru who held her up his eye s glowing red as he held up his right hand poison dripping off of his claw.

'Wait right hand?' Nogiku mind stuttered as she looked down to see that she indeed being held up by his left arm.

"How did you get it back?" She said in shock. This wasn't what Sesshoumaru wanted to hear.

"Tell me where Kagome is now!" he hissed his mouth growing wider as his teeth started to grow longer.

"She at mothers, after you left her she healed the wolf and went off to catch up with you but you left the miko like Moguiki planned and then he took her to the Northern Castle. Mother has her in soul chains right now and is sucking the miko's power out of her right now as well as her life." Nogiku hissed as she felt Sesshoumaru claws dig deep into her throat as she was thrown away to the ground. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru body glowing red as his claws grew longer and his body began to shift.

"RUN RIN!" Jaken yelled taking off like lightning as Rin was fast on his trails to get out of the way of the angered youkai.

"And if it makes you feel even worse she been crying out your name for the last few days she'll be dead by the nights end." Nogiku hissed as she rolled up onto her ball and rolled away so she wouldn't be the first target of the youkai that stared north.

Sesshoumaru body shifted quickly as he stood at his full height he raised his mouth to the sky and howled as the moon suddenly disappearing in the sky as he ran towards the Northern lands.

_Wow I'm done with this chapter, Notice something strange about this? Remind you of something or should I say someone? I thought Fluffy didn't want to follow in his father's foot steps? Well I'll get to going on the next really long chapter…remember REVIEW! For heaven sakes, I didn't know that my story sucked that bad?_

_Chow to my cows and fans!_


	11. The deadly Truth part II

_Sorry that it took so long to update but I was grounded and couldn't get on, and there's school coming up so I'm freaking out about that and all so here's the next chapter. I wanted to thank everyone for sending all the great reviews; and for pointing out mistakes so I'm going back and fixing what I can and re reading a bunch a times, but hey can't blame me for the little ones I'm only human, not perfect, unlike Sesshoumaru_!

Chapter 10.

**The deadly truth II**

Kagome head hung low as she stared at the ground through her low cast eyes her mouth was slightly opened as the world around her span around her head. She could feel the chains sucking out the last of her life the last of her breath, like glass was breaking slowly starting from her feet up to her head.

Her throat was dry and her breath was short and painful, she couldn't move a muscles to save her life. Kagome eyes were slowly closing as she breath grew more and more hard like she was drowning.

'_Sesshoumaru I'm sorry I'm so sorry for not telling you that I love you for not…'_ Kagome's world turned black once more as she knew that this was the last time she would ever fall into the darkness.

OOOooooOooOooOOOooOOOoOOOooOOooOOOooooOOooOOoooOoOOOooOOoOo

Sesshoumaru was running through the dark forest knocking trees down as he went, he knew that he had to get to his aunts castle before the nights end or like Nogiku said his Kagome was going to die.

He watched as the tip of the Northern castle came into view as the fire that burned from the lamps of the guards showed that it was heavily guarded. Running faster as something started to pinch his heart.

'_**No** Kagome just give a few more minutes just a few more!_' He yelled out as he ran fast as he watched the walls of the castle came out of the forest background. He knew that he would be an easier target in his true form as he was suddenly in his second form running. As men started to yell as he watched the guards coming up to the wall youkai and hanyou's as well as humans scents were mixed up in the wind.

But nothing of Kagome scent, his beast hissed as he watched the men get ready to fire what ever they could at the intrusion coming for their master castle. Using his youkai speed he disappeared into thin air and pulled out Tokijin swinging it hard at the gate coming closer. The wall suddenly exploded as dust and bodies flew around him as he ran on not caring to stop to fight those who survived. Running up to the castle steps he stopped and tried to feel where Kagome was kept, as he strained his power out to find hers.

It wasn't until the faint call that came from east side of the tower call to him did he take off down the hallways killing all the men that thought that they could standing his way.

"Kagome!" He came to a dungeon part of the east wing.

He flew down some steps coming to a stop to look around as he tested the air for her scent and then when he caught it he caught another scent that he detested.

There stood the dead miko arrow up and ready to kill him as he looked at her through his red eyes.

"Move miko." He stated as she only stood her ground. "MOVE!" he yelled.

"I will not let you stand in my way of retrieving the last of my soul." Kikyou said as she held her arrow up at the youkai lord.

'Sesshoumaru." A faint call came up in his soul as Sesshoumaru felt Kagome soul tugging on his. He turned and took off down the hallway that she was calling from; the power of the dead miko came up behind him as he jumped up onto the wall as the arrow flew past him. Looking back he jumped down as pulled out Tokijin and growled "Die miko."

Swinging his sword hard as the wind that didn't belong in the hallways shot around him cutting whatever was in its path. Kikyou dogged out of the way and behind a pillared pulling out another arrow and stepped out firing at the fast moving youkai. She jumped out of the way as the sword sliced the pillared she was just hiding from. Rolling away she got up and held her bow and arrow up to hit the youkai that was standing before her.

Sesshoumaru felt the light tug of Kagome soul until he felt something leave his own like a light whisper against his skin and then it was gone. "I'm done with these games." He sheath is sword and charged forwards dogging the arrow that was reseal and passed the dead miko. Kikyou stood stun for a moment before she fell to down to her knees first then falling forwards to her face.

Sesshoumaru ran down some steps following Kagome last scent death was strong with in it making his inner beast yell out into hurry to save his to be mate quickly. Killing guards that thought they could stand in his way as he came to a door that stood between him and his love. He slammed into the door sending it flying to the floor as he stepped in scanning the round looking dungeon, and then his blood red eyes fell onto a slumped form being held up by think black chains.

Running forwards to the girl a power shock came up around him, hissing in pain as he jumped back Sesshoumaru saw that the chains where using Kagome miko power against him. Something within him snapped and the only thing going through his mind was to get her to free his love.

Ignoring the knifelike pains flowing through his body as he grabbed the chains with both hands and pulled them until they where away from her body and Kagome body slid to the ground as his beast whispered it wasn't enough that they needed to kill the thing that tried to kill her.

He ripped the chains off of the wall and threw them away over his shoulder as he fell down to the ground and pulled Kagome body up to his chest. Looking over her weaken body he could sense no life come out of her as his anger grew so high that he slammed his hand into the wall. As he brought Kagome body closer to his as he purred into her neck. "Kagome I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I left you." He said as something moved next to him, looking down he watched as Tensaiga stared to shake in his sheath. Laying Kagome back down he stood up and pulled Tensaiga from its home looking down at the dead miko.

Eyes closing to look though slits he watched as servants from the underworld toying over her body, slicing through the many demons until they were all gone Sesshoumaru dropped done onto his knees again to pull Kagome up from the floor.

"And what do you think you're doing nephew?" A think voice came up behind Sesshoumaru who ignored the voice as he wrapped the miko up around his fur. He felt a rise of power coming from behind him as he threw Kagome behind him turning and using his claws sliced through the attack of power.

"Well, you have grown much since the last time I saw you." The lady of the North stood watching Sesshoumaru looking at her, she knew that he would come sooner or later; the thing was she didn't think that he would be strong enough to pull the soul chains off of the miko, and the chains weren't done taking the power that the miko soul had, and that they needed. Smiling as she walked closer to her little nephew as he growled at her his eyes bleeding red.

"Yes you have grown much and you decided to follow in you father foot steps after all? Well no surprise, the thing is how will your mother react to this little bond of yours, hum?" the lady of the North walked over to where the soul chains where and picked them up she looked back over to her nephew who watched her ever move.

Sesshoumaru growled as he pulled Kagome closer to him, he knew his mother was a witch in the worst kind of evil and if she ever found out of Kagome and him it would be hard to keep his mother from killing her. Sesshoumaru looked up at his father sister and wondered what the bitch was up too. he knew that Kagome had power the drew larger youkai into to try and defeat her but within the last few months Kagome power had grown more then he could imagine. As he aunt started to walk closer to him he let out a grown in warning that he would kill the bloody women in seconds.

"Oh you think you can fight me nephew, you got luck last time, even though you were only a few hundred years old," the lady of the North hissed as she held up her hands to grow out her claws. "Come for me little Sessy-chan."

Using his tail to lay Kagome against the wall he growled as he took off head onto his aunt. The lady of the North hissed out in the challenge and when head onto the little pup. Moving to fast for anyone to keep up both Sesshoumaru and Lady of the North disappeared as something slammed up against the wall making the world shake around them. Sesshoumaru held her up by the neck her feet dangling as her own claws dug into his flesh of his arm.

"My poor one handed Sessy-chan to bad you don't have you left." She sneered as her tail whipped out wrapping around his neck and with the force of giant threw pulled Sesshoumaru away from her a little. But his claws still dug into her throat cutting it as she pulled him away.

"Yukiko you bore me," Sesshoumaru hissed as he brought up his left and to show that he was ready to kill her, "I was powerful even with my right hand only, your weak compared to me hiding behind walls of rock to try and keep your skin safe." Yukiko saw him as a threat now she thought he wouldn't be as strong as her with only one hand but using his right hand this whole time showed that he could and now that she saw he hand both arms back made his a even bigger threat.

"How did you get your arm back?" she hissed, "It fell into the underworld long ago." Then the miko crossed her mind, "She wasn't tained she never laid with you who did you get it back!" Yukiko yelled a her nephew.

"Her blood travels through my veins, _dear _aunt and I share her soul I could feel when she died and she can feel the same way to me." He hissed as he threw his aunt back up against the wall. "I should have killed you long ago when mother said I could!" he went to rip out her throat but something came whipping towards him. Letting go he jumped up out of the way of flying fur. Landing before the sleeping miko he looked behind him for a second to see that she was breathing lightly.

Looking back to his aunt to see his stupid cousin standing before her, Sesshoumaru snickered as he watched he aunt fall back a little.

"Just as father said for years, you hind behind what ever wall you can find." Sesshoumaru hissed. Yukiko growled at the lord youkai before her she walked up shoving her son out of the way.

"You think that you can size me up to my brother do you? Let me tell you one think little nephew I ruled the roost when we were younger my brother looked up at me because I was powerful."

"No because you always sat on him." Sesshoumaru hissed as Yukiko hissed as she jumped towards him.

"DO no insult me that way!" she hissed attacking Sesshoumaru head on. With the driven force that she had both Sesshoumaru and Yukiko slammed through the wall just missing the sleeping miko.

OOooooOOOoooOOOoooOOoooooOoOoOoOOOOoooOOOooOoOOOooOOooOOoO

Kagome felt something within her body something that didn't belong, rage, she felt rage, but of what? Of course she wanted nothing more to kill Kikyou and the bloody witches that brought her here but this kind of rage was coming from someone else that could only come up with this high of level.

Moaning as she moved from where she was sitting Kagome opened her eyes as if she just got out of a bad dream, and slept wrong. Looking around the room that she was in she saw that she was still in the nightmare and then as she heard a sharp intake of breath she looked up to see the youkai that placed her in the chains before she about died, or did she?

Kagome lightly lifted her hand and grabbed onto the youkai pant legs, she looked up to see him whip around to stare down at her in shock.

"You alive?" he snapped.

"Oh course he alive you twit." Another voice came up, both turning around to see Nogiku walk into the room, she walked over to where Kagome was a leaned down to help Kagome up.

"Where have you been Mother and Sesshoumaru are at each other throats." Moguiki said as he turned back out to watch a fight of the year take place in the fields below.

"So?" Nogiku said as she pulled Kagome over to where to chain laid, "mother needs to have her ass kicked and Sesshoumaru seems like the one to do it since his mothers not around to do it."

"What!" Moguiki flipped around glaring at his older sibling. "You mean you're the one that led he here!" he hissed as Nogiku turned to glare at her little brother.

"I didn't lead him here I only told him of mother plans for the miko." At that she jumped out of the way of claws and fur and her brother attack her.

"You bloody bitch!" he yelled as he charged his sister.

Kagome watched from far away as both sibling fought and then looked down to the chains she knew that she and to get her power back, the taste of blood suddenly came into her mouth as she brought her hand to her mother but saw no blood on her fingers. she then heard the howl in pain coming from outside as she felt a sudden flood of the want from more blood and death coming up with in her.

'These are not my thoughts.' She said as she looked down at the chains grapping hold of the chains the power that came out shocked her a first making her jump away, and then when something felt like it was slammed into her side she had to get the power to walk to be able to see what the hell was going on out there.

Grabbing a hold of the chains she hissed through her mind, 'Give me my power back NOW!' and at that like a wave of warmth she felt the power flow through her finger tips and veins like comfort, as the world around her felt better she found her strength to stand.

"Your not supposed to live!" a mad voice came from her side. As she turned to glare at the youkai that was coming for her he slid to a stop at feeling her full power filling the room as the anger of the who ever was starting to get to her.

"Where the hell is FLUFFY!" she hissed as the sound of a howl came up around the building. Running over to where the wall had given in Kagome came to see two large dog demons fighting against each other.

She grined her teeth as she watched Sesshoumaru fight the other, "What so he thinks he can just roll around while I die!" She stepped onto the stone wall before dropping done to the ground that was well over fifty feet down. Landing on the ground with a loud boom and a crater appeared where she landed. Standing you she walked towards the two youkai.

"SESSHOUMARU YOU ASS WIPE!" she yelled as he power started to crackle around her.

_(okay to say this Kagome and fluffy are blood bonded and what ever one feels the other dose, the chains where keeping each other emotion from getting to one another, but now that Kagome out both of them can feel the anger that they feel for the ones around them and since they are angry at the same time it makes them more stupid to what's going on around them…dose that make any senses at all? ) _

Kagome stood before the large youkai's who looked down at her, she pointed a finger at Sesshoumaru, "I want to have a word with you!" she yelled. As she walked towards the youkai with out a hint of fear, as her body started to glow blue from her anger, with every step she took she got closer to the demon that was feeding her this anger.

"You need to tell me why you left me in the first place and don't go off telling me that I was my fault because I hung up on a wall like a painting for a week or so thinking that you left me for them for a reason." She yelled at the top of her lungs as the youkai growled down at her.

Kagome heard some of his angry thoughts as she watched him turned his head to growl at the other youkai who still looked down at Kagome. Kagome felt the other youkai charging after her as she flipped around and screamed, "Stay out of this bitch you've done enough!" the ground shock at that as the youkai jumped far back at the powerful energy that hit her.

Flipping around to yell up at Sesshoumaru only to come face to face to him in his second form, he looked down at her through half closed golden eyes. Kagome only glared up at him, "You know what you're a pain in the ass more then Inuyasha ever was, you lean me on for what? Like forever and leave me like you I was nothing to you and now you're here to take me back?" Kagome poked his chest above his armor.

"Well listen to me fluffy you're not going to get you're way today, your in for the biggest ass whippen of your life!" she said as she felt her own anger and on to the heavy river of emotion that was already flowing though her and she knew through him.

Sesshoumaru growled as his eyes started to glow a red color, he felt the need to hit the women to show her her place in this world. Kagome eyes widen at that thought as she slapped him across the face.

"You think you own me!" she then built enough power in her hand as she slammed her hand right into the middle of Sesshoumaru armor. He only slid back a bit with the driving force as his eyes never left hers, hissing he reached out grabbing her hand that hit him and pulled her closer to him.

Wrapping his fur around her bringing his face so close to her that there lips almost touched.

"You think Miko that I would come here to risk my own life to save yours?" he growled as Kagome felt her body shake in its own rage.

"What you think I'm not worth it? If I'm not why didn't you kill me back then when you had the chance or was I only there to keep your ward happy and your bed warm at night in our dreams?" Kagome hissed as she got her hands free to place on his chest to push away from him but both of his arms wrapped around her holding her close.

"You don't get it miko do you?" Sesshoumaru hissed as Kagome fought to get free of him. He pulled her in tighter as he head dipped down to her neck his lips lightly touching her neck as he opened his mouth to lightly graze it over her skin. Kagome gasped as she felt him lightly press his teeth more to her skin.

"You two are full of surprises nephew." A voice came up behind them as Sesshoumaru looked up with only his eyes as his mouth stayed on Kagome neck; Kagome stared forwards as she listen to the youkai behind them talk.

"I see why you have chosen a human like the miko, she even more powerful, even with your extra amount of anger. Your mother will hear of this you know, I'll tell her myself." Yukiko stated as she stood before her deadly nephew and his dangerous mate. "Your mother was going to have a say in this once she heard about her plan falling through quite nicely."

"What plan?" Sesshoumaru hissed as Yukiko only smiled a feral grin and then called out to both of them. "Moguiki, Nogiku come." At that both of her children and her were beside her as they all disappeared jumping up into the sky.

"You have a very weird family." Kagome said knocking Sesshoumaru out of his deep thoughts, he pulled back a little to look down at Kagome who wasn't all fuming with anger anymore, she looked up at him something that looked like she was never angry she smiled up at him as she reached up and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for coming for me." she said as hugged him tighter his own arms snaked around her again as he held onto her tight. Kagome suddenly pushed away from him and glared up at him.

"But for being such a ass I wound forgive you!" she said push away from the youkai. "Your more a pain in the ass then your brother ever was." Kagome said as she tuned and started to walk a ways away from the slightly shocked youkai.

'So I'm forgiven on moment and then hated the next?' Sesshoumaru thought as he looked down at the miko who was looked away from him. He walked towards he silently as he pulled her back against him hard, Kagome let up a yelp but was covered with a kiss that silent her. Turning more into the kiss Kagome and Sesshoumaru stayed like that sharing a heated kiss that both of them wanted for so long.

Kagome was the first to draw back away from it as she looked up at Sesshoumaru that still held her close so there mouths weren't to far from each other.

"I think I need a bath." Kagome said as she ran her hands through Sesshoumaru hair that had blood and grim with in it also. She looked back up at the golden eyes as she smiled daring to kiss him once more. Suddenly the ground under her feet disappeared as she broke the kiss to see that they where flying over the trees yet again. Kagome laid her head on his shoulder as they flew to the dark night, morning was only hours away.

Sesshoumaru dropped down to the ground once more near a spring as Kagome saw it and was happy to be able to go and take a nice long bath. Pulling off her clothes as she looked back to see Sesshoumaru watching her, "Aren't you taking a bath too?" she asked as she watch him start taking off his clothes with out breaking there eyes away.

Kagome turned and pulled off the last of her kimono as she slid into the spring slowly letting the water clean her inch by inch. Until she was under the water coming back up for a breath of air she felt strong arms wrap around her tightly pulling her back against the hard body they came from.

Kagome sighed head falling back against his chest as Sesshoumaru laid he face against her head resting against him. They didn't know how long there were like this until Sesshoumaru started to kiss the side of Kagome face and work his way down to her shoulder, lightly nipping the spot where her shoulder started and her neck ended.

Moaning a little as she turned around in his arms to look up at the youkai lord that looked down at her with such emotion on his face for the first time she was shocked until she lifted herself up to kiss him on the lips.

Sesshoumaru gladly took the kisses she was giving him as he pulled her closer to him tipping her head back to make the kisses deeper and thinker. His hands skinned over her body, moving lower with ever stoke he reached down cupping her bottom and pulled her tighter against him, Kagome gasped at the warmth and power the pressed against her stomach for the moment until she pulled back enough to look down at him then looked back to the golden eyes that showed her of what he wanted as his body showed, quite well at that, what he needed.

His wet tail wrapping around her hips they bother were pulled out of the spring to where both of there clothes laid and laying down on Sesshoumaru kimono. Kagome was thinking that he would lay down beside her or something but he kept his place where he was lying down atop of her pressing more onto her then she ever dreamed of.

Running her hands through his silver hair as he looked down at her still running his hands over her body, his hands fell over her breast lightly as he weighed them between both hands, Kagome closed her eyes as the feeling of someone doing such a thing to her.

'Well you dummy he's don't it to you a thousand times in a thousand dreams.' An inner voice spoke to her.

'Those where dreams,' She stated back. As she about cried out as his mouth locked onto one of her breast, her hands tightened as she felt the over powering need that flooded his body want make her more weak to what ever he wanted. After Sesshoumaru mouth played and toyed with her he moved to the next one as his hands started to roam more over her body to make her jump with every touch, his hand finally made it to the heart of her passion as Kagome eyes shot wide looking up to see that Sesshoumaru was looking down watching his hands work.

Then when she felt his finger dip into that secret place that every women held, eyes locking on hers as a wide smile filled his face as he dipped down to kiss her deeply as she sighed into his lips, but then cried out as one of his finger dipped into her running over her pearl of life as she gasped each time his finger ran over it, over and over. Dipping his clawed finger into her, Kagome dug her own nails into his flesh as she felt he molten hot fire swim though her veins.

Sesshoumaru worked at her until his own needs started to rise started to grow as his inner beast screamed to take you to make her his mate before anything else happed. Pulling Kagome tightly wound up body closer to him he looked down at her seeing her smile up at him, through her drowned passion eyes Sesshoumaru snapped.

Pulling her hard against him as he lined himself up to take her he didn't wait for her to breathe until he shoved himself as fast and as far as her body would take him. Head falling back as the tightness and the warmth that he's dreamed about flowed over him made him lose even more control over his body.

Kagome felt his body slam into her but she was so lost in the passion that she never felt the pain that was to come. Looking up to see Sesshoumaru fighting to keep himself in tacked as they were about to finish the last of this deadly dance they started. Reaching up Kagome pulled Sesshoumaru down for a think kiss as he gladly gave it to her, pulling her bottom lip into his mouth he bit down hard drawing blood as his body started to move around her.

Kagome felt the friction building up within her as they both started to move together to get that right point. Both fighting to keep each other in check until the beast took over for Sesshoumaru and Kagome was no long able to keep up with him, slamming into her until she felt the world slide away and her body rise above all else until something like pain built up inside of her, but this was pain that she wanted so bad, her body arching up to the man that was making love to her she wanted nothing more. Suddenly her body shook with a violent release and she cried out biting onto Sesshoumaru shoulder as she grunted above her and worked more for his own pleasure once she had hers.

Sesshoumaru came with just as much force as he head fell back and he let up a animal growl that shook his as well as Kagome body while his seed spilled into her wanton body. Falling forwards he tried to stop himself from lying on top of her but he couldn't, Kagome only reached up wrapping her arms around his body to keep him from moving.

After a while they both rolled over to lay on their sides to look at each other. Kagome smiled up at Sesshoumaru who looked down at her with his beautiful eyes. She trailed his stripes on his face as he closed his eyes as she watched him she pulled herself closer to him and whispered, "I love you." Before she was about to fall asleep.

"Kagome?" a voce came up suddenly. Kagome eyes flew wide as Sesshoumaru did also. Kagome sat up as she looked around the clearing, she knew that voice.

"Mother?" Kagome said as she looked around she felt Sesshoumaru hold tighten on her until she was suddenly lying back down looking up as she heard Sesshoumaru call out her name.

"Kagome!" he yelled as she stared to fall into the darkness as she watched he reach out for her. Kagome hand shot out also as she was suddenly being shaken as the image of Sesshoumaru disappeared.

Shooting up where ever she was lying she looked around to see that she was in her room and her mother was looking down at her with a concern face.

"Honey are you going to be okay?" her mother asked as Kagome mind told her of what was happening, where she was and who wasn't here. Feeling the pain hit her like a shot gun she fell back on to her bed and started to cry as her mother sat beside her wondering what was wrong.

Wow what an ending…a dream the whole time…what did you think? REVIEW should our Kagome go to see our lovely Fluffy or should it end here and now? You decided…..chow to my fans and cows….x-Vamp out!


	12. Return to me or else

Okay I know many of you freaked out last time at the dream but I'm going some where with it, I thought Yuki Asao was going to jump out of my computer and kill me…but I'm happy she didn't I know many of you would if you could so I'll take a few thrown fruits for the last chapter and the hay ride I sent you all on…my bad….but hey here's the next fun a fabulous chapter, and remember the more reviews I get the fast I'll review…I finally made it to 100 and it only took what eleven chapter and swore fingers right? **REVIEW** _REVIEW _**PLEASE **_PLEASE_ TEN TIMES OVER your reviews always help me so DO TELL DO TELL!

Oh and I shoved a lot of stuff into this chapter so it jumps around fast….sorry….

**CHAPTER 12,** yeah baby yeah!** Return to me or else!**

Kagome stared at the T.V screen as if she never seen it before in her life she wondered_ if_ her life was willing to live on she couldn't, wouldn't believe that it was all a dream but her mother said other wise.

Sighing as she looked down at the tea that tasted like dirt and pickles mixed up, at that thought her stomach flipped a few times. This was the first time in weeks that she was out of her room, she been crying since the day she woke up thinking and remembering and crying even more.

Kagome thought about going into the well and finding Sesshoumaru but if it was all a dream she would look like a fool jumping into his arms and sooner to her grave.

Shaking her head at that thought she took another sip and about threw up, looking anywhere else beside the table she looked up as her mother walked into the room and sat down across from her to take a sip of her own tea.

"Where did you get this tea from the fish tank or the outhouse?" Kagome stated as her mother looked up at her with somewhat wide eyes. Kagome shook her head and got up from the table not looking at her mother as she decided to take a walk through the shrine's garden.

She opened the door right as her little brother came running in with the mail and paper. Ignoring the squirt she walked on out into the world around her and slowly walked over to a place in the garden.

Sitting down she looked around as she watched a bird fly by and then two squirrels dukeing it out over a walnut. She smiled at the scene as she thought, "_this isn't as bad as I thought it would be."_

It wasn't until a flash of silver from the tree made her flip around to look, as she watched as a silver dove take off into the sky watching it for what seemed like forever until she could not see it anymore Kagome fell off the bench and cried into her hands, her wailing could be heard all over the shrine as she laid down it the flowers crying her heart out for a love that never existed and never would.

It wasn't until her grandfather and brother came to the garden and picked up the dirt covered girl and pulled her into the house. A shadow watched Kagome unfold the whole time from an upstairs bedroom wondering what was going to be done with the girl.

OOoooOOOooOOOoOOoOOOooOOooOOOooOooOOOOoooOOOoOoOo

Kagome was to start school all over again from the beginning of the year because she was never there for anything, her mother fought to not make her but the school wouldn't here of it. After a long battle Kagome mother gave up and told them to do what ever to make her catch up with her work.

Sighing Kagome sat in a class room wondering what was going on back at Inuyasha time, Kagome's mother told her of what happen to the well so she couldn't return back to them.

"_Mother what do you mean I'm going back to see Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. _

"_But you cant Sweetie, the well was destroyed by someone the night you woke up from that dream." Her mother said as Kagome was already running out of the door to prove her mother wrong._

_Running to the hut that housed the well Kagome threw the doors open and about cried at the sight of what she saw. The well was in pieces shattered all over the ground like someone took a jackhammer to it. falling to her knees she stared at the picture before herself would go back to what it was before. She knew that it wouldn't. _

_Kagome crawled over to the shattered well and picked up some of the pieces wondering if she could but it back together to get back to the other side. _

Kagome felt her eyes water up at the memory of well her grandfather cleaned up around it so there was nothing but a whole around where the well was, Kagome didn't dare go down the well she didn't know what was down there know.

Writing down what the teacher was writing on the board she started to doodle after a while as a little cartoon version on Sesshoumaru looked up at her, he head a little sword and all. She smiled as she gave him a smile that seemed to light up his whole face but then thought of only seeing him smile a few times she erased it and replaced it with a pout.

Snickering a little she ripped the paper off of him and placed it in her pocket. Feeling somewhat better the Sesshoumaru was close to her even though he wasn't really.

Lunch time came around as Kagome walked around trying to find a place to eat her lunch, strangely she hasn't been eating much breakfast lately because of her stomach, one morning she even threw up.

Finding a nice place to sit down and eat she was digging into her food when some of her friends came over to sit with her.

"Hey Kagome," one said as she sat down next to her.

"Hi Mo," Kagome said as she ate her sandwich.

"Sucks that you have to take the grade all over again," Mo said as Kagome only growled out some words. Kimono gasped as everyone turned to see Hojo and another girl walked by her holding onto his arm like a life line.

"The little whore," One of the girls hissed as they turned to Kagome to make sure that she was hurt at all, but only to find she was pulling the crust off of her sandwich and throwing it over her shoulder. She looked up to see that the girls where staring at her hard like she had two heads or something.

"What?" she asked as they looked away lost in there own thoughts for a moment until Kimono moaned and rubbed her stomach, "What's wrong?" Mo asked as Kimono took a deep breath.

"I hate the cramps that you get with being a women." She said as she looked up at Kagome.

"Don't you hate that Kagome?" the girls asked as something struck Kagome like a slap hard across the face.

"Yeah I do." She said in a whisper. When was the last time she had her monthly? Her mind raced to figure it out as she sat in front of her friends went off talking about their body problems that she really didn't care about.

Kagome sat there thinking and thing when she last had it. When? A month ago, no longer then a month ago, it's just late it happens all the time, but three weeks late?

Kagome started to freak as she walked home from school the more she thought about it the more she realized that it was really late and she started to think about when she and Sesshoumaru did….

"MOTHER!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as her mother came down the stairs moments later looking at her red faced daughter.

"Kagome what are you doing home from school?" she asked as Kagome walked up to her.

"I need ten dollars" She said as Kagome mother reaised her eyebrow.

"You came all this way home to ask for money do you know what the school will say—" "I don't care mother I need to go to the drug store and get something now please can I have some money."

Her mother looked at her and then walked over to a stand that had her purse an pulled out a ten dollar bill Kagome took it and ran out of the house again to the nerest drug store. Walking in she looked around wondering where she could find what she was looking for.

Walking up a row of medicine that was for women Kagome looked around until she found what she was looking for. About five hundred different kinds of what she was looking for stared right back at her. Reaching out she picked the cheapest one and turned walking back to the check out she placed her one item on the belt as she waited for others to pay for her stuff.

The lady that was checking out everyone looked at her one item and then to her not saying anything she let Kagome pay as she took off out the door running home to prove her mind wrong.

OOoooOOooOOoOOoOoOoOoOOOOooOOOooOoOOoooOOoOoOOOOoooOOoOoO

Sitting in her room as she waited for the test to finish she didn't know what to do if it was true she would go crazy if it wasn't too. her thoughts traviled around her past and now, if it came out positive how did she get pregnant if it was all a dream and if it wasn't how did she lose him how did everything happen.

Kagome knew that her family was keeping something from her and if this test came out positive there was going to be some major ass kick'en for who ever was in her family.

After a hour after the test was done Kagome got the guts to look as she was getting ready to stand up and look a knock came to her door.

"Kagome may I come in?" she heard her mother through the door. her mother came in anyways without waiting for Kagome to say so, looking anywhere else besides her mother Kagome held the test face down from her answer.

"What did the test say?" her mother asked her as Kagome head shot up to look at her.

"How did you know what I have?" she said as Kagome mother looked down at the table in a guilt matter.

"He said that you never needed to know the truth but I think you should," she mother started, "Before you where born your father and I moved in with grandpa and grandma, we came to help with the shrine and all when I found out a month latter that you were to be born, one day as I was gardening some strange man came to the shrine and asked it see me." she took a breath looking up at Kagome who was looking at her with wonder in her eyes.

"I would never forget him or his stubbornness that over powered your fathers, which was rare I say, he came and told me that he knew about you and that you were going to be born a girl. I was shocked at first but after your father and I sat down with the man and listen to a story that didn't seem real he told us of all that was going to happen to you.

"He came around ever week to check up on me and he gave enough money to set us for life but asked that we spent in on you to keep you healthy. Right before you were born he came and asked what I as going to name you I told him if her knew what your name was going to be he would tell me, and he only said lightly, "Kagome" after that after all that time I really never believed him on anything but when he hit your name dead on I knew that all he told me about you falling into the well and meeting his brother and all was going to happen."

"Why tell me this now mother?" Kagome asked anger flooding her veins at what she was hearing.

"Because if I did tell you before everything would be ruined and you would have no future with Sesshoumaru." Her mother said as Kagome about fell back.

"YOU KNEW HIS NAME TOO!" she jumped up pointing at her mother. "I went on a hell ride this whole time and you knew I was telling the truth the whole time I told you the STORY an you said it was a dream!" she yelled jumping up and down in anger.

"Kagome sit down I'm not done." Her mother stated as she sat down on the ground looking anywhere else beside her mother.

"Well as I was saying, Sesshoumaru told me your right name, so after I had you he was the first one to hold you the first one to kiss you and all, your father let him because he belived the demon the whole time, so almost every other day he would come to see you after you were born and hold you resting on his chest, he would go out to where the silver and white flowers are now under the blossom tree and lay there with you holding onto her tight. That was when I first saw his tail fuzzy little thing at that.

"Then one day you got sick as I took you to a doctor to see if we could get rid of your cold, but found out it wasn't a cold, but a deadly dieses that even caught Sesshoumaru off guard. And then you started to die on us slowly, Sesshoumaru freaked out on it and came everyday even stayed the night to be with you, you were about one when you got sicker and sicker, until Sesshoumaru came up to me one day and asked to hold you one more time. As he rocked you to sleep he told me of his plans, which you were never to know of him never to remember him at all, and that when you went back in time and when he brought you back that I was never to say a word."

Kagome watched as her mother looked like she was in another world remembering the past; she took a deep breath as she looked up at her daughter.

"He took you and walked out to where he always sat with you and laid down holding onto your little body as you both fell asleep. I looked away from the tree for one moment to gather a blanket for you and when I turned back he was gone, I watched in wonder as flowers flowed up around where you and he were last. I thought he took you with his someplace but when I came up to where you were I saw that you were sleeping with in the flowers as I watched you sleep I realized what Sesshoumaru did." He mother smiled at Kagome who was thinking about the story as she stared down at the test wondering what to do it didn't click in that she was pergenat she never even noticed as she thought about what was happening in her mother story.

"He gave up his life for yours." Her mother said as Kagome felt like crying as her nails dug into her palms. Then it wasn't a dream it was all real! She looked up at her mother.

"What happen how did I get back here I was with him one moment then waking up." Kagome said crawling over to where her mother sat and pulled on her shirt.

"He brought you back, he said something like you were in danger and so was his pup, and he wanted to keep you safe. That's when I realized that the plan he came up with was still in play, he was his younger self and still quit the same he asked me to keep you here and tell you this was all a dream."

"That no good bloody fluff bastard!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs, "He thinks he's a one night stand huh? Well 'king of the ice sickles up my ass' I'm going to shave your balls of when I get to you!"

Kagome jumped up and ran out of her house running for the well that was in pieces she came to the hole in the ground and jumped in. hitting the bottom of the well she growled at the thought of it not working. As she pounded the ground hissing as cursing as tears started to flow down her cheek.

"Please let me through let me go to him I need to see him I need him!" she clawled at he ground wishing wanting it to take her to Sesshoumaru, "let me back let me!" suddenly like her a cracking sound came from around she as the bottom of the well gave way and she was suddenly falling through the blue light. Screaming a little but then she realized what was happening. She was flying thought the blue light until the ground came up below her Kagome looked up and saw blue skies jumping up and down she started to cheer until something hard landed on her head and she fell to the ground in a but HUMP!

"What the?" she asked as she pulled her face up from the dirt and spit some out, looking around saw her yellow bag sitting right next to her a note tied to the top.

'I knew that you would get though here's some supplies for your trip. Love mother." She smiled as she pulled the pack over her shoulder and started to climb the side of the well; once she got to the top she looked around to see that everything was still the same.

Walking away from the well towards Kaede village, as she walked down the pathway she pasted many of the villagers that watched her like they've seen a ghost. Smiling as she got closer to Kaede hut she stopped and thought before she walked in and then she decided to make sure someone she didn't want to see was going to see her.

"Sit." She said as she waited to hear that loud thump from inside, but then a loud crash came up from behind her turning around to see a hanyou in red face first in the gorund.

"Oh so you try to sneak up on me huh?" she hissed as she turned around and walked into the hut to see two other people resting against the wall. Sango was the first to see her as she gasped as pulled herself up her stomach very round. Kagome smiled as she walked forwards to hug her old time friend in return.

After hours of sitting around the fire telling them of what happen between her and Sesshoumaru she wanted to know why the well was destroyed and who did it.

Sango looked at Miroku who nodded his head for her to tell, "Well you see Kagome when you were with Sesshoumaru Naraku started to come around more often and Inuyasha smelt both Sesshoumaru and Naraku at the same time near the well. we all went to fight the monster only to see Sesshoumaru fighting him instead, Inuyasha went to help."

"You mean butt in and take all the credit but got the snot beat out of him?" Kagome said taking a sip of her tea. A loud 'WHAT! And crash came from out side as stomping followed and an hanyou in red about ripped off the mat covering the door way.

"You ungrateful wen—" "**SIT"** Kagome intrubted as Inuyasha fell face first into the floor. She went on talking to Sango like he wasn't even there.

"So you went and saw Sesshoumaru and…?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, and then Inuyasha went to help but that's when we saw that Sesshoumaru was guarding something behind him, at first we thought it was Rin but it was you resting up against the wells opening. As Inuyasha tried to hit Naraku, Sesshoumaru took that destration to jump into the well with you, he returned moments later and went to attack Naraku again. With all of us we were able to defeat him."

Kagome heard some mumbling coming from behind her as she flipped her head around and got Inuyasha one of her worst glares that made in become an ice stature.

She got to her feet as she looked around the room seeing a bow and a pack of arrows resting they were the same as Lanoka arrows.

"A dragon demon came around dropping them off said something about how you might need them, said that if she knew you as well as she did you would ride the hell gates to get back to beat the king of ice." Kaede said as Kagome picked them up and pulled them over her shoulder as she looked back at the group she once traveled with.

"Sorry to say I can't stay, I have to go find him and give him a piece of my mind." Kagome said as she waved good-bye to everyone and walked out into the vallage and to the north, it wasn't until a few miles out of the village did she feel someone following her.

"You can come out Inuyasha I know your there." After a while of waiting she finally sighed and said in her softest voice. "Sit"

A crash and cursing came ramping up around the forest edge as Inuyasha came walking out glaring at the miko.

"Why did you do that!" he yelled.

"You don't need to yell I'm right here." she said as she kept walking, Inuyasha began to walk beside her in their completely silent trip Inuyasha was trying very hard to come up with something to say.

Looking over at the girl that was now a women walking as if she didn't know he was there. He looked at her and wondered if being with Sesshoumaru made her so grown up now, or did he rub off on her and she become another asshead? As if she heard it she turned and looked up at him, stopping placing her hands on her hips she stuck her face up into his.

"You have a problem Inuyasha?" she asked as he jumped away a little wondering if she was going to purify his ass right there and now.

"No…I just….well you see…" he stumbled backwards from Kagome who was throwing daggers down at him.

"One thing is to act like and ass when I wanted to become a better person, letting that wench of a dirt bag go around fucking every man that walking god's green earth while you chased your tail like a dog and I almost get killed by Sesshoumaru crazy, well your crazy aunt and you come back at the end trying to be the hero of the hold enchilada only to get the snot beat out of you while having you face whipping _that_ bugs guts off the floor" she took a deep breath and turned around counting to ten, god she hated Sesshoumaru anger she never knew that she would get such a helping of it right then and now.

"Kagome I know your mad but I was under a spell or something.." Inuyasha said.

"SPELL! Spell you say," she grabbed Inuyasha shirt hosting him up to her face, "The only spell you were under was your only stupidity you squeamish oaf baboon!"

She said as she turned around and started to stomp off away from the dumfounded hanyou watching her walk away. "SSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT" a heard from half a mile away as Inuyasha fell face first into the dirt.

**Intermission **_okay, wow I didn't mean to make Kagome so mad but hey the mutt needed to have his head screw back on, well sorry for such a long wait…I'm working on this very slowly and trying to get good ideas by reading everyone else's work seeing if I can come up with some good ideas on how or Fluffy and the enrage pregnant miko will meet…as you can see that Kagome hormones are kicking in and she blaming it on Fluffy anger…man I love Kagome…well here I let you go remember _**Review**

**END Intermission**

Walking for what seemed like miles Kagome followed the energy that her lord Fluff was coming from, she knew that she had to get to him soon and keep a steady pace or she would lose him. Walking around a small pond that looked like a good place to rest as she sat down and started to dig through her bag for something to find, pulling out a bag of Flaming out Cheetos that her mother packed. (I just had to add my fav junk food in!)

Sitting there and eating away at her small dinner she felt Sesshoumaru aura moving out of her range; gathering up her stuff quickly she took off to try and get closer before the night end.

It wasn't until the night sky started to fall around her did she stop to rest she had a good idea that Sesshoumaru was patrolling his boundaries so all she had to do was get inside the western lands and he would feel her miko power after she dropped her shield.

Laying down she pulled out a small blanket and fell into a deep sleep listening to the crikets and nighttime creatures around her.

_It was all black, Kagome looked around to see that she was standing on a pathway, walked down a path that led to a small shrine as she walked to the door looking around for something that would get her into trouble or killed she walked. She placed her head to the door and listen to soft voices, wondering what and who was on the other side she slowly opened the door and looked through a crack and saw a woman with her back to her._

_She had long lack hair and was rocking something back and forth as she turned to talk to who ever else was in the room Kagome gasped. It was _**her**_; she watched as she rocked a child back and forth in her arms and lightly talked to someone in the hut, opening the door a little more she froze when she heard the think voice of Sesshoumaru come from someplace else. She watched as he came and leaned down in front of her dream self and run a hand over the child's head and then kissed it, she watched her self giggle and then say, "Lord Fluffy kissing babies now?" that got her a growl from the youkai kneeling before her. _

_The room suddenly became black as she saw Sesshoumaru sitting on a window seal looking out into the dark night he looked like he always did nothing on his face, his head turned away a little as she watching in the moon light something shinny slip down his cheek. _

_Eyes growing wide she threw the doors open wide yelling "Sesshoumaru!"._

Jerking up right she was breathing hard looking at the dark world around herbed, "That cold hearted bastard was crying?" she said as she pulled out a bottle of water dumping some one her hands and rubbing her hot face. A nightmare like that was nothing like she had before, her heart hurt even more then when she woke up in her own bed. She, Kagome, had reduced the lord of the western lands down to tears in her dreams?

"Well now we're getting somewhere." She stated, smiling she was happy that she finally got under his skin even more. '_Serves him right for dumping me like that._'

OooOOOooOooOOOoOOOoOOOOOoooOOOooOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOooO

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?" Kagome yelled jumping up and down as she stood up on a cliff her voice echoed off the valley wall. She had no idea how she was going to catch up with him now, she could just drop her shields and let him come but she wasn't going to make it that easy for him. Cursing as she walked back and forth on the cliff, she wondered how she was going to get down.

Sitting down on the cliff edge she waited for a moment for her brain to come up with some sort of plan, she wondered it she could climb down the wall but her thoughts went to the baby.

"I can take the fall maybe but I might lose the baby." Suddenly the wind picked up and then she felt the presence of two jewel shards coming up. The sound of yelling came up behind her, looking behind herself she watched as two being came running towards her, one was in red and one in fur. Both neck and neck running fast then she could ever Kagome watched them coming closer.

"Crap their not going to stop." She said right as she jumped away from both youkai and hanyou trying to get to her first.

Kouga shoved the hanyou out of the way as he came to a stop in front of her, taking her hands he pulled her close.

"My beloved women you are safe." He said as he pulled her up for a hug then after a moment he pulled back and looked at her his nose crinkling up.

"Don't say a word Kouga," Kagome pushed away from him then looked over to where the hanyou was standing.

"Ohh Inuyasha have you been following me?" Kagome asked in a sweet tone, shoulder hunching up knowing her was in trouble he slowly looked over at her, Kagome smiled and evil smile. As Inuyasha turned to run only to be stopped by a loud "**SIT**" the echoed off the walls of the valley even more.

She stood there fuming at the now half paralyzed hanyou in the dirt. She turned to Kouga who was laughing at the hanyou who jumped a little at her glare. She walked away from the wolf demon who was staring at her with fear, rubbing her chin as she thought of what she was going to do to get down to the bottom she thought about having one of the dweeps helping her down but as she watched Inuyasha and Kouga start to yell at each other she knew that if she asked for help there would want to stay with even when she was pregnant.

'Like I need them on my ass the whole time.' She thought as she heard a crash from behind her turning around to yell at both of them to stop being such childish men she was shocked to see a snake looking thing coming after her instead. Screaming a little she pulled her bow and one arrow out firing it at the snake demon who was split in half.

"You ass wholes look around you for once!" she yelled as she watched as the two half of snakes suddenly start to split and thousands more poured out.

Both Inuyasha and Kouga go in front of Kagome to keep the demons from hitting her as she was shoved back hard as she stumbled almost to close to the edge of the cliff looking behind her she reached out to grab one of the boys in front of her but they were out a reach.

Kagome fell backwards off the cliff screaming as she fell, both Kouga and Inuyasha jumped off the cliff heading down towards her.

"SESSHOUMARU!" she yelled out but something told her that the demon wasn't going to be come for her. Strong arms grabbed onto her pulling her into there chest as they fell Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha holding onto her tightly as they went and landed on the ground softly. Pulling her self out of he grasp as Kouga helped pulling her away from him.

"Don't touch him you stupid mutt." He said as Inuyasha growled at him.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do if I wanted to touch her I could!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well she my women so back off." Kouga yelled shoving the hanyou out of his face.

"No she not she mine she as mine before she was yours." Then the whole shooting match started as they both started to fight each other.

Kagome only stood on the side lines watching as her anger started to boil up in its own, she felt like hitting something. Something took over as she flew through the air and her fist struck Inuyasha face sending him flying into the cliff wall.

Kouga left up a loud laugh as he wrapped an arm around Kagome shoulder, "That's my girl." Kagome head jerked around glaring at the youkai as she sent a powerful gust of her miko power around her literally burning Kouga off of her. he jumped away as Inuyasha laughed at the youkai.

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP?" she yelled pointing a finger at them, "You think I'm something you own well you don't own me you don't own anything about me, I was never your women Kouga nor will I ever be, and I was never yours Inuyasha you threw me away like white human trash and I'm not going to be owned by anyone not anyone the only one that owns me is—"

Kagome stopped fuming off on the boys to see the they were both shocked and growling at something behind her, if it was one of the snake youkai she really didn't care.

"Will you both just look at me for a second," she stomped over to Inuyasha and grabbed him by the neck and started to shake him when he didn't look over at her she started to chock him as he started to pull away from her killing grip.

"You arrogant son of a, if I could kill anyone right now it would be you, I'll kill you for Sesshoumaru and skin your hid and nail it to his wall above his fire place and you will never own me you hear that, you will never the only one that owns me is…" she stopped chocking and shaking Inuyasha as a deep laugh and something heavy brushed her back, a heavy power, slowly turning around Kagome watched as she looked up to see the god that has plagues her dreams.

There stood staring at her with killing golden eyes and head held high while his silver hair whipped around in the wind, he held his hands down at his side but Kagome knew that he could kill them all in a second. She went to find her voice but she was frozen in shock as he only stood there looking at her.

"The only that's owns you miko, is me."

_Well there it is, I'll have the next chapter out in a few I'm home all day and the rest of the week and board so don't worry I'm not even close to being done with this story…and I hope you all don't hate me. I need some ideas on baby names for the babies Kagome going to have so if you have any idea send me a message, and the best name you have I'll take…I suck at making names up… oh and right now i'm reading a book by Luarell k Hamilton has enyone ever read her books, she is like the best author our there and I could only dream of meeting her …well chow kiddies! x-Vamp_


	13. Kagome your a house!

Well I started on the next chapter here it is nothing much to say at the top of this page maybe at the end I'll say something….still waiting for some name idea…well I got something to asked everyone, dose anyone really read the borings author notes at all? Maybe not…well until the end of the chapter

**Chapter 13 I'll show you whose the boss**

Kagome about fell over there stood the man she been dreaming about forever and he was looking at her and no other. She was about to say anything but her words were caught in her throat she couldn't say anything.

Watching him look from her to the other around her she saw something pass through his eyes as he took a step forwards towards her.

"Please continue with what you were doing," he said as she looked down at the hanyou who was glaring up at his brother, dropping the hanyou she stood up walked over to where her stuff was laying and pulled on her yellow bag and gathered up her arrows and bow. She turned and looked at the three men one was looking at her as the other two were growling trying to think on what to do with the more dangerous one that stepped in between then again.

Turning with a hump she walked away from all three of them and walked into the forest.

"Kagome where the hell are you going!" she heard the hanyou yell out to her.

"Away from your over grown egos that are giving me and the baby a head ache," She walked on after a while she heard a loud crash and something exploded behind her. 'I wonder if it was Sesshoumaru finally blowing up?' she thought bitterly, damn that man who dose he think he is for walking out of the blue thinking that he owns me?

'Well you oaf, you were about to say that you belonged to him.' Her inner voice pointed out, as Kagome growled a little at the thought.

'But he makes me sound like I'm a trophy to place up on his fire place.' Kagome sneered as she came to a small pond. Something told her that Sesshoumaru wouldn't be to far behind her and she knew that he would come to take a peep at her. Part of her wanted that but she had to teach him a lesson on how to treat a women.

Filling up her water bottle she placed it back in her bag and got up and left the pond behind. Walking for what seemed like for ever she suddenly came to the other side of the valley. Looking up at the ridge she thought very carefully about what she was going to do.

To scream or not to scream out for Fluffy to whisk me to the top? She thought very carefully as she stared up the wall. After a kink in her neck started to form she turned around and walked to the tree line and started to build a fire, something in the wind told her it was going to be a very chilly night. Pulling out her think blanket she waited for her dinner to finish cooking as she stared at the fire. Once the water was done cooking she felt something brushing up against she shield like a tiger against a cage.

"You know you don't have hide in the dark Sesshoumaru I know your there." She waited for him to come out but he didn't. so she decided to put a few knots in that ego of his.

"Poor Fluffy hiding like a lost puppy that cant stand up a mere human such as me, oh do the mightily fall." Right as she was going to take a bit of her food something shot out an knocked her food from her hands. Looking down at her now empty hands she looked over to see her cup a noodle on top of someone's head.

"OWWWWWWWWW!" the little thing came running around in circles as it waved its staff around.

"It burns it burns!" he yelled until a rock came out of nowhere begging the frog in the head where the cup was.

Sesshoumaru walked into the clearing making the space around Kagome just a little bit smaller as she looked up at youkai who stared right down at her. She turned with a hump and started to dig with in her pack again to find another cup of noodles.

"LADY KAGOME!" Kagome watched as Rin came running out from around Sesshoumaru and into her waiting arms hugging Rin tightly as she looked down at the girl that she thought of often wondering what she been doing and what helpless flower had been slaughtered.

Kagome realized that the hug was going on long enough and then looked down to see that Rin was asleep. She giggled as she held up her cup of noodles wondering how she was going to get her food cooked now. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru looking down at her and then when there eyes met he looked away.

'Holy shit, _did I just say that _? Kagome thought as she looked down at her raw noodles thinking, 'Sesshoumaru never looked away from me like that before'…

She sighed as she pulled the blanket off of her shoulders and placed them around Rin sleeping form as she lay back against the tree watching the night time sky. She knew that Sesshoumaru wasn't standing there anymore and was gone someplace else.

Closing her eyes she thought of what she was going to do, why did it seem so hard to talk to him now? Did she do something to make him upset? Was it because she didn't go and throw herself into his arms right when she first saw him? Well she wanted to, but knew that she had to talk to Sesshoumaru if there was really something. Looking down at Rin who was fast asleep she also noticed that her shirt was riding up pulling it back down she noticed that something was in her chest pocket. Reaching in she pulled out a folded paper and unfolded it to see that it was the picture that she drew the other day at school.

Folding it back up she placed it back in her pocket and rested her head back against the tree to try and sleep.

OoooOOOooOOooOOOooOoOoOOOOooOOooOOooOOOooOOOOoOOOOooOOOo

How?

How did she get back? He knew she was powerful, but was she powerful enough to open the gateway in the well again? Sesshoumaru kept asking this question over and over in his head as he walked around the camp, he could feel the shield around that Kagome placed up but he didn't know what to do with her.

'You wanted her back to idiot didn't you?' someone asked inside.

"Yes I did but I wanted her and the pups to be in a safer place," he hissed out loud.

"I know I'm you, you arrogant ass, but Naraku no longer here to kill our pups and Kagome." At that statement Sesshoumaru looked through the trees and saw a faint glow around the trees from the fire. Walking back to where both humans and knocked out frog where resting.

Walking into the camp he found Rin still resting on Kagome who had taken off her blanket and given it up to the sleeping girl, looking up to see Kagome lightly shiver as she pulled Rin closer to her for warmth she didn't have. Sighing, Sesshoumaru walked silently over to where both humans slept and sat down beside Kagome his tail wrapped around her and pulled her closer to him.

Kagome was dreaming a good dream for once she was in a field as she watched three children run around one that was older and bigger was a girl as two small twins ran around crashing into each other hard to knock out a human. Both sat up shaking their heads and started to yell at each other on whose fault it was. Kagome yelled out to all three of them saying it was dinner time as they came running in back.

Something warm wrapped around her as she looked down to see a white tail holding onto her, she turned around to look up and see Sesshoumaru looking down into her eyes as she smiled and went to her tip toes to give him a light kiss on the lips.

'I'm glad you came back." He said as she opened her eye to see that it was suddenly nighttime and she was looking up into the real golden eyes of her lover or what ever you called them at the moment.

Kagome face was inches away from his face as she laid another kiss on his lips and then pulled away laying her head down between his fur and his neck. Sleep came over her again as she thought of when they were going to talk, and that was a conversation that might raise hell on her part.

OOooOOOoooOOOooOOOooOOOoooOOOooOOOOOooooOOOooOoOOooooOOOOO

Morning came and when Kagome woke up she saw that both Rin and Sesshoumaru where gone sitting up she looked around to see Jaken packing her things on Ah-Un as he turned around to pick up another item he saw that she was awake.

"Ah well you decided to wake up this morning did you?" he said in a hard tone as he turned back to packing things up and out of the way for where ever they were going. Standing up she folded the blanket and walked over to Jaken and helped him lift her heavy bag.

It wasn't until she dropped something that made her look down to pick it up and to see that her stomach was the size of a watermelon. She let up an eardrum shattering scream, as she pulled her shirt up to look at her bulging stomach. It wasn't a strong hand on her shoulder making her flip around to look at the youkai who looked down with concern to see what was wrong.

"WHAT DID YOU DO YOU ME LOOK AT ME I'M THE SIZE OF A HOUSE!" Kagome screamed at the youkai lord who looked realized after a moment. He turned his head for a moment as Rin came running into the camp behind Sesshoumaru.

He turned and started to walk away as Kagome anger bubbled up, "Hold it right there Fluffy you ain't going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is wrong with me!" she hissed as she grabbed his tail and stopped him. Sesshoumaru turned around and glared down the miko.

"Release me now miko." He said in a thick voice, as Kagome only dug her finger deeper into his fur as his eyes started to glow a little.

"Jaken take Rin and leave us," Sesshoumaru said as Kagome only glared at the youkai before her, she watched out of the corner of her eye as both Jaken and Rin leave quickly, she looked up at the golden eyes that glared down at her until she let go and turned away from the youkai trying to think of a way to yell at him but not get hit while yelling.

Kagome looked at the ground then to her stomach and thought about what was wrong with her.

"Nothing wrong with you, Kagome." She heard Sesshoumaru say as she turned around, "Then why I'm I so fat?" she stomped up to him and poked him in the chest as he looked down at her. Suddenly hands gripped her upper arms like steel chains and pulled her in for a deep kiss, opening her mouth with a gasp he used that chance to dig deeper into her mouth. One of his arms came around her back lifting her up into a deep kiss as she welcomed it.

Kagome found herself on her back as Sesshoumaru was above her being careful not to squash her growing stomach Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders as they kept kissing. Then Sesshoumaru pulled away looking down at the woman under him, to Kagome his eyes were so soft looking, almost girly, she started to giggle at that thought as she kissed him again on the lips.

"Kagome this is not a safe place for you and the pups," Sesshoumaru said as he rubbed his nose and lips on her neck as she giggled again.

"Why did you leave me?" Kagome said in a whisper as she dug her face into his fur; Sesshoumaru ran his hands through her black hair as guilt flooded her veins.

"You did nothing wrong Kagome," he said as he stood back up looking down at the miko who stared up at him wondering what he was doing, holding out his hands Kagome took it and smiled as he pulled her up. As they started to walk off into the dark night holding hands.

'Sesshoumaru holding my hand? Now I'm dreaming.' Kagome giggled again.

OooOOOoooOOOOoooOO

Four weeks later…

OooOOOoooOOOOoooOO

Kagome took a deep breath as she leaned up against a tree holding her stomach as she let the contraction pass, they had become more frequently lately as she walked it seemed to help keep them at bay but made her feet swore as hell.

She had yet to make the frog rub her feet; all she had to do now when he annoyed her was sit on him. Kagome thought about all that has happen in the last few weeks she was told by Sesshoumaru that she was having the "babies" or pups to him, within a few weeks like a dog normal pregnancy, if humans gave birth like this there would be too many people within a few years and the world would fall out of the sky.

Kagome heard her name being yelled as she looked ahead of her to see Rin running to her waving flowers above her head.

"Look Kagome-chan look Rin found purple flowers!" Kagome walked forwards to meet up with Rin as she came closer Rin tripped on a rock or something and fell forwards, Kagome luckily close enough grabbed Rin kimono and kept her from hitting the ground.

"Than you Kagome-chan," Rin said as she got back onto her two solid feet and look up at Kagome handing her the flowers. Kagome took it and took one out of the bunch and placed one in her hair and then placed on in Rin's. Rin giggles as she took Kagome hand and pulled her along the path way.

"Come on Kagome-chan before Jaken gets to far ahead of us." Rin said in mock serious face and voice, as Kagome laughed.

"Okay, okay," she said as Rin dragged her, "But I don't think Sesshoumaru would let him get too far ahead of us." On cue a small frog went flying into the air, Kagome was the only one that noticed as she watched the frog get a good heights before falling back down to the ground.

Rin dragged her the half mile before they walked into a camp, or where Sesshoumaru stopped Jaken, looking around for the frog only to here a groaning from above her. looking up she saw the knocked out frog hanging in the trees.

"You made him mad again?" she asked as Rin stopped to see who she was talking to then saw Jaken hanging up in the trees, "Hah! That means Sesshoumaru-sama is back!" she pulled Kagome even harder as Kagome was pulled away. They walked to where Ah-Un was resting and on the other side where a large tree was and they both saw Sesshoumaru resting against the tree.

'Wow, he really dose look like a god.." she thought as she saw Sesshoumaru resting the sun traveling through the tree at just the right light and his silver hair glowing his killing golden eyes where closed behind the eye lids. His face was too perfect for words, it was like he was a moving Greek statue that got out of a museum somehow.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin yelling running over to where the lord youkai was resting, he opened his eyes slowly but only a slit as Rin fell onto his lap as started to laugh as she looked up the youkai, Kagome smiled at the picture that they made, that's when something crossed her mind, again for the dozen times that week.

What if her children would Sesshoumaru accept her babies behind hanyou's? She sighed as she felt anger suddenly course through her veins, not her anger, looking back over she saw Sesshoumaru looking at her from the sideways, his glare directed to her with no question.

Sticking her tongue out the youkai and turned around to look the other way, suddenly something hit the top of her head. "**OUCH !**, son of a…" looking down as she rubbed her head she saw the staff of two heads laying on the ground. Looking up to see the frog glaring down at her.

"Treat my lord with respect you ungrateful wench!" Jaken yelled as Kagome growled out some word she picked up the staff and held it like a baseball bat. The tree started to rattle as the frog fell down to the ground, as Jaken was getting ready to run Kagome stepped on the side of his outfit as he tried to get away but couldn't now.

Jaken let up a cry as he kept trying to run as Kagome was getting ready to swing the staff like a bat.

"PLEASE MY LORD, STOP HER!" Jaken cried.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru voice came up from behind; she turned looking at the youkai who was now standing looking over at her still from the side. "Thank my lord." Jaken was now bowing like a mad man to his lord that stopped the miko from hurting him.

"I hate this, your anger and my hormones aren't mixing all to well," Kagome said as she felt another contraction came, face showing pain as she held her stomach trying to breathe the way that she was told to by Keade. A strong hand touched her back as she looked up to see Sesshoumaru now standing in front of her, she smiled up at him.

"It's nothing, I'm okay." She walked away to where Ah-Un laid and pulled up the reins so they could move along the ridge of the Western lands more for Sesshoumaru sake. 'Men, you tell them you can't do something's with a pregnant woman and they try to prove you wrong.' Kagome said as she got up onto Ah-Un's back with Rin both waiting for Sesshoumaru to take the lead.

Both Jaken and Sesshoumaru walked ahead of Kagome and Rin who were half asleep.

"Pardon my place, my lord, but the miko will be going into labor soon, she has been showing signs for the past few days," Jaken asked looking up to see that if Sesshoumaru was listening if he was he didn't show anything. As Jaken walked along side his lord, thinking of where they were going, 'The miko's growing closer and closer by the hour to giving birth to the pups, Ha, Lord Sesshoumaru going to be a father, this I thought I would never see in my life time!'

Jaken somehow knew that this was going to happen, he saw it coming even when both of them were blinded to the fact that they were falling for each other. The thing that surprised Jaken the most was that when Sesshoumaru owns something such as the miko, he wouldn't give it up for anything, and giving up the miko and the pups within her was a sacrifice its self that tore his lordship. Jaken watched as the dark night started to settle in as something familiar sunk in, Jaken suddenly knew where his lordship was taking them.

"Why, My lord, we are going to where you were born!" Jaken said looking up to see that Sesshoumaru stopped looking up a pathway that lead down to a small hut deep within the bamboo and other trees, but still outlined by the moon light as it was large enough to hold many people but small enough to Sesshoumaru liking.

"Jaken go ready the room." Sesshoumaru said as he turned walking back to where Kagome was half asleep on Ah-Un back. Jaken squawked and ran down the path to ready to room before Sesshoumaru got to it.

Kagome was fast asleep as both her and Rin balanced on Ah-Un back, she as deep in another dream but it was a nightmare.

She was leaning over two children as they looked back up at her, they asked her a question that made her heart break every time. She thought about how her children where going to grow up. 'What if Sesshoumaru never loves them…what if he hates them for bring something that he's hated for his whole life?' looking down at the children, a girl and a boy both smiled up at her.

"Mother did father ever love us?" the girl asked. 'What do you mean? Where was there father?' Kagome thought.

"Why dose everyone try to kill us?" the boy asked. 'Is the world after you too? Do they hate you like they did to Inuyasha?' Kagome feel to her knees and started to cry.

"Mother!" they both cried as she stayed on her knees crying.

"Kagome." A voice came up as her head jerked up to see the monster in this dream. "But he's not a monster." Kagome yelled. She watched as the youkai lord walk towards her, both of her children moving away, out of his path as he walked closer to her. 'They must know that they cant destroy him.' Kagome thought.

'Can you love them even though there not full blooded cant you!" Kagome screamed into her dream as Sesshoumaru went down onto one knee in front of her fallen form.

"Who said that there not full blooded, Kagome? Who fills you head with lies that will never happen?" he asked as something snapped and she fond herself on the floor of a room Sesshoumaru leaning over her. She sat up looking around the room wondering what was happing and where she was.

A hand grasped her shoulder as she was pushed back against the soft bed, "Rest Kagome, the dragon will be here soon." She watched as his hand came up to her eyes as she felt him wipe away something damp on her cheek. Closing her eyes for a moment as pain filled her body; she knew that this was a different contraction that was flowing through her body.

Sesshoumaru felt the same pain within himself as the blood bond they shared told that one of them was in major pain.

"All men out!" a loud voice came up behind him looking over his shoulder to see Lanoka standing at the door of the hut three other women standing behind her. All their eyes glowing to the fire from within the hut as they stood in the shadows.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru stood up and Rin followed him, as he past Lanoka who stood there watching him.

"You know what's funny I helped your mother give birth to you in this very same place at the dead of the night, if it was like your birth, there both going to be as stubborn as hell." She laughed as she got a glare from the lord inu-youkai.

"Oh, and don't piss yourself like your father did." Lanoka laughed as Sesshoumaru stepped faltered a little then he walked on.

Forgetting the youkai that was going to be throwing a fit outside like his father did, Lanoka smiled down at the miko who was trying to remember her breathing.

"I always knew you two would end up together." She said as the dragon maidens moved around the miko gathering stuff and readying the room for a long night a labor.

OOooooOOOooOOOoooOOOoooOOoOOooOOOOoooOOOooOOooOOOoO

Kagome was taking deep breaths as she looked up to see Lanoka smiling down at her, "Your strong miko you can do it were almost have the first one out." at that Kagome nodded as pain filled her lower body and she screamed out loud at the pain.

"SESSOUMARU I'M GOING TO SKIN OFF YOUR BALLS!" came out of the hut making Jaken jump and Sesshoumaru tense up. Jaken looked from the door to where Sesshoumaru was sitting up against the wall of the hut, you couldn't miss his hand in a fist tightly the smell of blood if you were a youkai came from Sesshoumaru as Jaken watched blood sliding down his lower ships wrist.

'He's digging his own claws into his flesh, must that hurt him?' then Jaken mentally slapped him self, "It take more then that to hurt my lord, then.." another cry came out of the hut as he watched Sesshoumaru lips curl back a little to show fangs that were growing.

'But the miko pain must hurt him more.' Jaken thought as he looked up to see Rin sitting by the pool down the pathway most likely watching the fish that she pointed out earlier.

Another light cry came out from the hut as all silent's filled the world around the three, Rin sat up looking to see what happen, Jaken started to pace back and forth wondering what was happing,

"Why has the miko stopped yelling, could she be in trouble maybe the baby stuck or what if not alive, oh no oh no oh….HUMP!" a rock came out of nowhere knocking the frog out of his rambling.

"Nice shot." A female voice came up as everyone turned to see Lanoka standing at the doorway of the hut. She turned and walked to where to youkai lord stared up at her his eye bleeding red.

"She alive and you know it." Lanoka leaned down handing a small bundle that had little nips and coos coming out of it. "One down one to go." She said as Sesshoumaru held the bundle lightly within his arms. Looking down at a baby boy, that had hair like him, a crescent moon on his forehead and magenta strips on his cheeks. He opened his eyes and newly unfocussed golden eyes met older golden eyes.

Sesshoumaru hand reached up and raced the newborns cheek, 'My son." He said so lightly as Jaken almost didn't heard it as he came up to see the baby.

"Is that the baby that Kagome-chan was carrying?" Rin asked as she came up leaning up against Sesshoumaru arm that wasn't cradling the baby's head. She looked at the baby, "He looks like a little you Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said as she raised a hand to touch his cheek the baby looked away from his father to the girl that was now in his face. Jaken came up to have a closer look at the baby as the baby looked from Rin to him Jaken went to open his mouth to see if he came with teeth as well.

**CHOMP!  
**

Jaken yipped in pain as the baby chapped down on his finger hard, jumping up and down as the baby held on to the finger that was stuck into his mouth.

Jaken finally got his finger back as he looked at the finger that looked like a puppy chewed up crying as he nursed his finger Lanoka walked out again.

"You may come in Sesshoumaru she gave birth a girl this time, And…" looking down she saw Jaken finger, "I think the little one maybe hungry." Sesshoumaru said nothing as he got up a walked into to the hut holding his son close to his chest.

Lanoka watched the lord youkai walk into the hut and then with the three other dragon maidens walked out into the nighttime.

Lanoka took flight to the nighttime sky and few for a few miles before landing on a balcony where a three figure surrounded another.

"Well?" the one that stood at her new comer.

"Twins milady, boy and a girl." That brought a smile onto the lady youkai lips.

"Wonderful," she walked towards the opening to her room from the balcony, "I'm finally a grandmother."

OOooOOooOOOooooOooOOOooOoOoooOOOoooOooOooooOOOOoOOOOooOOoo

Sesshoumaru sat down beside Kagome who was nursing his daughter Kagome eyes where closed but she could fell Sesshoumaru watching her, opening her eyes she saw him look down at his daughter as he still held his son. Smiling she looked down at her daughter as she pulled her away and held her up to Sesshoumaru.

"Trade you." She said as Sesshoumaru laid there son down on her lap and took his daughter, she had dark black hair instead of silver like him but she had all the marks that he passed onto to them. The baby girl opened her eyes to look at her father how looked down to see that she had blue eyes just like her mother. Smiling at the little babe he traced his fingers over her strips and then looked up to see Kagome smiling at him.

He smiled back as he looked down at the baby that was slowly falling asleep in his arms.

"You know that fun parts over," Kagome said as she ran a thump over her son's cheek, "We have to pick a name for each of them." She said as she was about to lean over onto Sesshoumaru shoulder but found out that he was sitting on her right side so his spikes where in the way.

Sesshoumaru noted this and placed the child on the floor still wrapped up and started to un-strap is amour once that was done he picked up the sleeping girl once more an sat closer to Kagome so both side of there bodies where touching and she could lean up against him easier.

"My lord may we come in?" A voice came from out side as Kagome looked up to Sesshoumaru who nodded a slight nod, "yes you can come in," Kagome said as both Rin and Jaken walked in. Rin ran over to see the other baby, "Fluffy has her." Kagome said answering Rin silent question.

Rin was all over the girl baby as both Kagome and Sesshoumaru had a small war going on in each others head trying to figure out the babies names.

"Hey I'll make a deal you come up with you daughters name an I'll figure out my son's name." Sesshoumaru looked down at her and nodded. "But we have to both agree on the name, and they have to something that I can make a nickname out of." Kagome said.

"Why would I do that?" Sesshoumaru asked. As that got him a glare from hell out of Kagome, "Your lucky to be sitting beside me and still have your balls, after what I went through you should be grateful." That got a glare from Sesshoumaru, as they both looked away from each other with out another question, both thinking as Rin kept talking on how the babies look so much like them.

"Seiji," Kagome finally said as she looked up at Sesshoumaru who looked down at her, the question 'Why' flowing through his eyes.

"Because," Kagome reached into the blanket wrapped around their son and pulled out a small tail, "I can call he fluff jr!" Rin let up a giggle at Kagome joke that Sesshoumaru got but didn't say anything.

After a long time of watching his daughter sleep he finally said, "Hizuru," as Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and nodded, "Seiji and Hizuru." She said softly as she leaned up against Sesshoumaru and started to fall asleep, while he was wide awake watching over everyone who slept.

"You know now that their here no more of your weekly take off, it took you too to make the little munchkins." Kagome said before she had fallen asleep, Sesshoumaru placed and arm around her shoulders keeping her close. Kissing her forehead.

_I'm done with that chapter…didn't want to get into much detail of birthing, makes me hurt and I haven't even had children yet…so I didn't want to make all the girls out there think of all the pain that will soon come to us, if they decided to have some kiddie…when I do I'm going to be drug like hell so I don't feel a thing…hee hee…well review for me please, you think the funs over your wrong, wait until the babes get older, wow Sesshoumaru in for a surprise…and poor old Jaken… chow!_


	14. Children!

Thanks for the reviews…..i have lots of fans**! REVIEW PEOPLE! I want to try and hit 200! That's my goal! .**Here's the fun and fabulous fourteen chapter I hope you like it lots of old and new people coming into play, oh and I have a new story out it anyone wants to read it and tell me what they think…is going to become some kind of a gore yet cool story its like the Anita Blake Vampire novels I want to be just a pinch as good as Laurel k Hamilton. Enjoy!

**Chapter 14. You have kids now buster!**

Kagome sat down watching the sky ride by she held a smile on her face as she felt heads snuggling into her lap as she looked down to see both Seiji and Hizuru resting. Both sleeping after such a long day of playing with Rin and biting Jaken well Seiji tried to bit off Jaken fingers every time he got to close for his own comfort.

Kagome giggled at the sight of Jaken jumping around with a small baby he was holding biting away on his finger. Hizuru slept the most she was more energetic next to her brother who the kind of laid back, 'Mostly like his father.' Kagome thought as she watched them both move in there sleep and make faces. She smiled widen when Seiji scratched his head accidentally grabbing some of Hizuru hair she made a little growl sound as sent a clawed fist to hit away his hand.

Feeling someone walking into her power boundary looking up to see the father of the two monsters sleeping walking towards them. He had his usual stone set face as he came to a stop in front of her.

"You fallen back a little," he said as Kagome looked up at him and raised an eye brow. "Well for information Fluffy I have to carry two little babies on my back while watching for threats and feeding and changing them, while you go off backing nothing but that fur around you throat."

That got her a glare as she looked away to see Rin and Jaken coming into view. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin yelled. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken yelled after her.

Kagome watched as they got closer before she felt someone sit down beside her, looking over as a light fur wrapped around her shoulders as a arm wrapped around her waist she didn't know why but it made her think that Sesshoumaru was hiding something from her, Rin and Jaken. She looked down and ran a hand through Hizuru black hair and run a finger over Seiji strips. She then leaned into Sesshoumaru chest and closed her eyes she knew that she was going to have to break him of hiding.

Growling came up beside her as she looked up to see Sesshoumaru looking down at her.

"What?" she asked as she giggled.

"What are you planning miko?" he growled.

"What happened to calling me by my first name? Should I go back to calling you Puppy tail and Flufferoo?" she asked as a growl was her answer. She felt her pups move around in her lap looking down to see both Seiji and Hizuru opening there eyes yawning wide as she looked up to see Rin standing beside her.

"May I hold Seiji?" Kagome smiled and nodded handing her Seiji who eyes fell wide as he was being suddenly thrown around in circles.

"Look master Jaken I holding Seiji!" Jaken squawked and jumped away as Seiji growled at green frog sending his fathers same death glare.

"WAAAA keep that retched child away from me!" Jaken yelled running behind a tree.

Kagome laughed as she watched the baby hug Rin as he looked up at her and gave her a smile as she waved back to Seiji. Hizuru started to pull on Kagome clothes as she looked down to see her daughter holding out her hands to be held. Smiling she picked up her daughter laying her on her shoulder on the side where she could look at her father.

Sesshoumaru reached up running a claw hand through Hizuru black hair that matched her mothers. He could only smile as she gave a toothy grin to him.

Kagome looked over just catching the first of Sesshoumaru smile. She couldn't help but smile at him, moving Hizuru to her other shoulder she tried to keep a serous face as she looked closely at Sesshoumaru.

"You know, its your turn to take the kids for a while." She then shifted Hizuru in her arms and placed her in her father arms. Like a protective father he was Sesshoumaru curled his body around his daughter to keep any trouble from getting to her.

A little yip came up from where Kagome was watching both father and daughter to see Seiji and Jaken about to duke it off.

"Rin, bring Seiji over here please." Kagome asked as Rin yelled yes and ran away from Jaken holding the baby. Giving Seiji to Kagome who pulled him into a tight hug that he always liked, picking up his tail Kagome started to play with it as she smiled at the look that Seiji did when she rubbed it in his face. She giggled as he started to swat away his tail.

"More like a Cat then dog." Kagome whispered as she played with him but a growl came up making her look up at the youkai that didn't like that statement.

"Well sorry Mr. Bossy." She said as she got ready to feed both of the babies.

OooOOOooOOOooOOOOooOOOooooOOOoOoOOoOOooOOooOOoooooOOo

Kagome walked down a pathway that led to a thicket, her thoughts traveling all over the place her mother, Sango and her baby and many other things that kept her walking down the pathway not really noticing anything.

She liked the peace that was around the world she liked to know that there was some sort of peace.

"Kagome-chan!" a child voice came up behind her as she turned to see Rin running down the pathway after her. She smiled when she watched Rin come to a stop in fornt of her and held up a bunch of flowers to her. Taking them she smiled down at the girl.

"Rin wheres Jaken and the babe's?" she asked as a looked up to see her answer comeing as Jaken was running a hundred miles down the path way dirt kicking up on his heals.

"MIKO STOP THEM!" Jaken yelled as he dived behind Kagome held under his arms. Kagome looked puzzled up till she looked up so see what was making Jaken so scared. Large dogs came running down the pathway quickly as Kagome got ready to attack but before she did she felt her children close.

"Seiji, Hizuru what are you doing?" she sighed as they got closer. She turned back to Jaken. "You wossy."

"KAGOME WATCH OUT!" A loud voice came up around the trees as Kagome only had a slit moment to turn around and see red fly past her. she was shocked at how fast he came out of no where that she fell beck.

There stood Inuyasha who held out the Tessaiga ready to hit the dog demons coming after them.

"INUYASHA SSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!" Kagome yelled fearing her children safety. Inuyasha was suddenly face first in the dirt. Both the dog demons had stopped at the sight of the new comer.

Both walked over to there mother before shifting back into their human skin. Hizuru held onto Kagome kimono collar and Seiji had his arms slightly wrapped around his mother neck. Both of them looked down at the hanyou that was face first in the dirt.

"This my children is the classic example of and oaf." Kagome said as the heap in the crater of dirt moved growling.

"YOU STUPID WENCH!" Inuyasha jumped up. "I was about to save…how are they?" Inuyasha looked back and forth between the two babies.

"These are my children you idot and you tried to kill them." She said as she was about to turn around to leave with both babies growling loudly in her arms.

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin suddenly yelled as both Inuyasha and Kagome turned around to see the youkai walking towards them with even strides not really looking anywhere else then the two before him.

Kagome gave a big smile to him as he gave her a half smile for just for show as he came to a stop in front of Inuyasha who glared up at his older brother.

They only glared at each other for a moment before Sesshoumaru walked on followed by Jaken and Rin. Kagome gave Inuyasha a slight smile.

"You seem a little to far from home." She said as Inuyasha looked away from his brother to her and then to the babies in her arms. He looked deep in a thought as both of them stood there in silent's.

"Hurry Kagome-chan!" Rin's voice came up from a distance. She nodded her head to Inuyasha as she turned away walking up the dirt path to catch up with the group.

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha came running up to walk beside her.

"When did you give birth?" he asked as both babies growled at him being to close to their mother. Kagome looked up at him.

"About three months ago I think or two, I lose track of time, full time job keeping three babies in check." She said with a laugh to her voice.

"THREE?" Inuyasha said. "I thought you only had two!" Kagome giggled.

"The prince of Ice sickles." She nudged her head towards Sesshoumaru who hissed in the back of her mind, '_You'll pay_.'

She walked on noticing that Inuyasha was still walking beside her, Kagome felt her babe's move in her arms asking to be let down as she did. Both twins took off in their dog demon form up the pathway to run up beside there father. Seiji pouncing on Jaken before they reached Sesshoumaru. Kagome watched as they jumped into Sesshoumaru arms in human form, they always liked to switch back and forth between both of them from time to time.

Kagome was looking at the back side of Sesshoumaru who walked on, she could help but let her eyes fall on his small butt as he walked on. Dirty little thoughts started to plague her mind as someone cleared their throat beside her.

"Kagome, um…everyone's wondering when your planning to come back to the group, I know that the jewel still has a few pieces left to find and with Kikyou gone we're kind of stuck." He looked to the ground as they walked.

"I thought Miroku and Sango were going to move out of the village and out into the country side?" Inuyasha jumped a little like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Sorry Inuyasha I'm done finding the jewel and I don't plan on looking for I ever again." At that Kagome walked on leaving Inuyasha to stand only in the dirt road. stopping to look back Kagome saw the hurt in his eyes as he turned as took off into the sky.

'Great now I feel really bad, you stupid, stupid women!' she started to yell at her self. Kagome thought about the hurt she saw in his eyes for the rest of the say until they were all sitting around the fire on the camp that night. She kept thinking about all the other things she could had said but then they all turned out that they might as well had hurt Inuyasha too.

Her sadness didn't go unnoticed by many, both Hizuru and Seiji where upset and crying at the sadness they felt from there mother as Sesshoumaru was sitting by a tree on the out side of the camp his eyes locked on the miko that cared for his children.

As the night wore on Kagome was able to get the babe's to sleep as well as Rin, she laid down body curving around the sleeping infants, who were lightly snoring. Closing her eyes for a moment she felt someone knelling behind her, not even trying to hide the fact that their knee was in her back Kagome rolled over to glare at who ever only to come face to face with golden eyes. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome kimono collar and yanked her up silently and dragged the miko into the darkness of the forest.

Jaken who was still wide awake knew that Sesshoumaru was going to give the miko a pieces of his mind for her behavior, he got up and waddled over to where the sleeping children were.

Kagome waited until they were out of yelling distance and started to yell at Sesshoumaru, "What ARE you doing!" she tried to get his steal grip off of her collar as he still pulled her deeper into the dark forest that was getting thinker by the step.

"Sesshou—HUFF!" she was throwing to the ground as she looked up to see what the crazy youkai was up to. Before she could tell Sesshoumaru off his lips crashed down on to her, he growled as Kagome felt his chest press down hard onto her. Kagome realized that he wasn't wearing his armor as he kept kissing her his fangs lightly gazing her bottom lip as he bit down hard causing Kagome to gasp and pull back. Sesshoumaru let her as she looked up at the youkai that was leaning over her, his golden eyes glowing with anger of her.

"You still fell something for the half breed don't you?" he said as Kagome jumped at his voice it was sharp and cut her.

"What? No! I don't I don't feel nothing for Inuyasha but a past friendship." She said as Sesshoumaru growled not liking what she said.

"Sesshoumaru, I don't love him," she said lightly her hands trailing up his jaw to his ears and lightly scratched them wondering if Seiji like it so would his father. Light purring came up as Sesshoumaru eyes fluttered shut for a moment as she let a smile fill her face as she leaned in kissing his forehead.

"I don't love him like I love you." She whispered as she kissed Sesshoumaru lips lightly earning a kiss in return, Kagome didn't know what happened next from the deep passionate kissing and hands trailing down each other body she found herself naked under burning eyes. She looked down Sesshoumaru body to see he was equally naked and was hard and ready to finish this game that they started.

Wrapping his tail around his mate that he has denied to take over the months of traveling he let everything flow out of his body. Holding onto Kagome like she was going to be ripped out of his arms he rubbed his nose against her neck as her body shivered to that.

(Okay I had a artist moment. I came up with the perfect picture of Kagome and Sesshoumaru having there around and body intertwined and hair fanning all over the ground…the one thing that sucks about having a artist mind is that you cant place it down in words only in picture like drawing I went and drew that picture out and it came out frecken awesome but I don't have a scanner for my computer and I cant show you it so I'll try as had as I can to make this a good lemon. . 

Kagome felt his tail running all over her back as she jumped at the touch if felt all to good. She tried to do her best at touching him, the wind lightly picked up as his hair trailed over her face making her dig her face into his chest as her hands trailed down his back nails racking against his skin making groan above her. She brought her hands to his butt cheeks and pulled his towards her hot heat flowing from him onto her stomach as she sighed at the felling of him laying on top of her keeping the cold world from her.

Sesshoumaru felt himself losing grip on the world around him as Kagome kept running her hand as all over him, then he felt her bring her hand around the front of there bodies and wrap around the base of his hot pain. Sesshoumaru hissed at the feeling that flowed through his veins the urge to take her and top the pain but the thought of remembering she was human.

'Not after tonight she won't" his inner beast purred. Sesshoumaru knew that taking a human as a mate sometime they died within the years. He didn't want her to die he wanted her to live by his side until he died.

To die together.

Sesshoumaru licked her shoulder and pulled away to lightly lick down her front through the valley of her breast to her bellybutton. Then past that just above the dark hair that covered her entrance that held their children that made love to him. He lightly licked that area before his grasped her thighs knowing this was going hurt her more then he wanted.

Biting down hard as Kagome gasped hands digging into his silver hair as it fell all over her stomach hiding his eyes. But she watched as his teeth dig into her flesh.

Releasing Kagome for a moment only to bit down hard on his own lip drawing his blood into his mouth before he bit back down on her fresh wound again as he tried to bump enough of his blood into her veins as well take his share of hers to blood blond her to him for live.

After he was done he drew away from her and crawled to loom over his now forever mate. Smiling he kissed her on the lips as Kagome could taste the metal taste of blood. They broke away from the kiss as Sesshoumaru didn't give her a chance to breath as he slammed into her taking her breath away, body jumping up against the new found flesh that was pushed up into her body. Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru fought for control like there was some inner demon wanting to rip out of his flesh and eat her or something. But Kagome trusted Sesshoumaru with her life.

When Sesshoumaru wasn't moving to help the pressure that was driving Kagome mad she started to move started to help Sesshoumaru set a pace to begin. Sesshoumaru gasped looking up Kagome who's eyes where closed to the beautiful passion that she was making.

Finally he began to move, move against and with her, helping her drive both of them to there passion. Groaning as it was becoming too much Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders as they started to move faster.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome groaned as Sesshoumaru gave himself over to his animal side his mind saying nothing but to mate again with her to hold her close make sure that no other could ever take her. Sesshoumaru felt the peck if her first orgasm coming as sher wall folded around him making it tighter for her. Kagome was in heaven or how ever it felt she didn't want it to stop never wanted him to stop making love to her. Her eyes fell close as she came to her fist orgasm screaming as she bit down on Sesshoumaru shoulder as he came with her both lost in tremors of passion. Kissing deeply as Sesshoumaru pulled out of Kagome only to flip her around onto her hands and knees.

"Sesshoumaru what are you--?" she had no time to finish as he pushed into her from behind making her gasp at the new felling. He was able to touch everything it seemed within her now. Sesshoumaru leaned down over her cupping her breast from behind and laid he chest to her back holding closer to him. Lightly biting the back of her neck as she gasped as Sesshoumaru started to move rocking both of them back and for setting a pace that seemed good to start for them. They stayed together from hours it seemed moving together as one, one soul.

After they where done making love Kagome wrapped herself around Sesshoumaru as his tail wrapped around her holding her tight against him.

"I love you." Kagome lightly whispered as she lightly fell asleep into his arms.

"As I do too." Sesshoumaru whispered back after a while he dressed both of them and carried her back just in time to stop even Hizuru from eating Jaken.

OOooOOoooOOOooOOOooOOooOOOoooOOooOOOOooOOOOOOoOOOoO

_My lemons are so cheesy._

OOOoooooOOoOOoooooooooooooOOOOooooooooooOOOOoooooooooooooOOOo

Running down a hill to catch up with Rin as Kagome laughed, Jaken trying to keep up after falling down on his face to many times he just hitched a ride on Ah-Un.

Hizuru and Seiji where running around with their father who was taking them on their first hunt.

Kagome disagree on that they where only a few month old but there where growing up very fast and Kagome didn't like the idea of her babies leaving her all too soon.

"Rin wait up!" Kagome yelled as she got closer, she was about onto Rin when something she didn't like stepped into her barrier she had up.

"Rin come here quickly!" Kagome yelled as Rin came running back to stand behind Kagome who was watching the tree line. A familiar power flooded the world around her as she growled out in anger happy that her babe's were with Sesshoumaru at this time.

Suddenly a large dog demon came running through the trees strait for her.

"Miko what are you stopping for---GOOD LORD!" Jaken jumped behind Kagome who brought out a arrow holding it to fire it at the on coming youkai. The dog demon came to a stop just short a few yard as smoke unfolded around it as a demon stepped out in human form.

"Well miko good to see you in good health." Moguiki said standing before Kagome who glared at the youkai ready to kill him for the hell he helped put her through not too long ago.

"What do you want?" Kagome hissed as she watched him down her arrow.

"Mother wishes to speak with you over some unfinished businesses." A that Moguiki took off in a charge claws extended. Kagome took off in an charge of her own.

_Here's a little cliffy I guess I tried to but the whole thing together in and hour not bad. We all know nothing bad is going to happen to Kagome Right? Riiggghhtt….saw that with sarcasm mix in. well I'm off to a deff leparod and journey concert tomorrow so I'll try to sneak a chapter in chow till then! _


	15. KIDNAPED KAGOME PartI

**HERES **THE **LONG** AN **AWAITED** CHAPTER **15**, I know a lot of you are mad at me if you haven't read chapter 14 I posted it up a while ago. OH ANS THERES GOING TO BE A SPECIAL GUEST STAR!

**DiScLaImEr! **: I do not own INUYASHA! Though I wish that I did…I was reading around and found out that a lot of people had this before there stories so I wanted to place it up. I feel so special now….for some ….strange reason….oh well

Have fun!

OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOoooooOOOOooOOo

Kagome fell away hard to the ground as blood smeared across her face, whipping what she could out of her eyes she stood up glaring at the youkai who had is own wounds of his own.

"You really don't want to come do you miko?" Moguiki hissed at her as a half smile filled his face.

"I want you to leave." She pulled another arrow out of her holder and let it fly towards the youkai who dogged it quickly.

"I'm done with these games." He yelled as he was suddenly before her, "we've played enough women." At that sudden fur wrapped around Kagome chest and hip as she tried to move away from his grasp. Something hit Kagome hard in the back of the head as she fell limp in his grasp.

"Good girl."

"KAGOME!" the little human girl that followed Sesshoumaru around called out from the trees.

"You arranged fool, let the miko go before his lordship returns to kill you!" Jaken yelled out waving his staff, frankly he didn't care about the miko but if something happened to her, Lord Sesshoumaru would have his head.

"You think I care?"

"WELL I DO!" someone yelled as Moguiki turned in time to see an attack coming towards him. Jumping high out of the blast as it destroyed the ground below him. Jumping to the ground as he looked over to see one of the last people he wanted to see.

'Stupid mutts going to mess up the plan,' he hissed to himself.

"Give back Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as Moguiki growled at the monster.

"Why do you come and get her from me?" Moguiki hissed as he took off in the sky towards the east.

"HEY YOU BASTARD GIVE ME BACK KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled running after them.

From under a bush Rin runs out heading in the same direction. "Come on Master Jaken we have to follow them!" Rin ran as fast as she could to follow both the demon and the hanyou.

"Rin Wait!" Jaken yelled as he took off in a run after the little girl.

OoooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOooooooooooooooo

Kagome was out of it but she kept hearing everyone talking around her she first heard someone, some like the annoying voice of Inuyasha, and then Moguiki talking about something but she couldn't make out the words. She felt her head being cradled against someone chest as she first thought if was Sesshoumaru and the fight with Moguiki was all a dream.

She tried to find the fur to the left of her head but she only felt hard flesh. Flesh? Kagome eyes slowly opened to see that she wasn't in Sesshoumaru arm and was in Moguiki who was looking out over the sky that he was flying in.

Kagome only looked around with her eyes, not being able to see much she took her chance to get out of his grip.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE?" she yelled slamming her fist into Moguiki crotch as he made a hurt sound and a loud hiss dropping her. Kagome felt herself falling as she looked up to see that Moguiki was falling with her. she looked to see not ground but water coming fast as she remembered what happens when you hit the water to hard. She formed a protected barrier around her as she got closer to the water. Eyes closing as the sound of water slashing and shaping around its new item that fell within it.

Flowing to the surface she looked around before letting down her shields to be soaked with water. Swimming to the side for the side of the lake Kagome remembered her swimming classes as she tried her best to get to the side before some monster of the deep or Moguiki came to pick her up.

For what seemed like forever and cramps up and down her back, arms and legs Kagome finally got to the shore as she laid there trying to remember her breathing.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Someone screamed over the wide valley. Kagome got to her feet as she ran to the bushes before whoever it was could see her.

"Mother sent you to get the girl and you cant even DO THAT!" Nogiku was screaming at her brother as she dragged him and laid him on the shore. "How are is it to keep the miko under your control?" she asked flipping some of her hair out of her face. Her brother glared up at her.

"Well sorry miss priss, but you know as well as I that she far to powerful even for me to keep under control." Moguiki said rubbing he battered crotch.

"Please to us all a decent gesture." Nogiku hissed at her bother.

"Well if you were a he-demon you would know what it feels like, WAIT you are a man i forgot." At that Nogiku jumped at her brother as he was unprepared for the attack.

Within minutes Nogiku had Moguiki in a death grip. "Listen you snob we need to get the miko to Auntie so she can do the ceremony and if we don't she'll have my head and your balls. EVEN YOU CAN UNDERSTAND THAT CANT YOU?"

_What ceremony?_ Kagome thought as she watched both brother and sister wrestle in the dirt over sibling dominance, they looked like two children. And who was there aunt? Was she another powerful demon like their mother? Were thy after Sesshoumaru or something? The children? Kagome wasn't going to let them get her children not if their life were endanger, ofcoure they were powerful but not that much. They would be creamed by even Inuyasha, Kagome got up and started to run into the forest having a protective block around her so no one could sense her.

OoooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOooooooooooooooo

Walking for what seemed like forever she stopped every once and while to look around to rest to eat what ever was close enough and drank the funny thing is she didn't even bother to figure out where she was before she was lost…poor her.

Kagome was getting tired towards the end of the dark as the sun was dipping behind the mountains. Kagome was walking around when she found the perfect stop to rest going to sit down on a stump to rest her aching limbs it took her a moment to smell something that was burning.

"What the? OooWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWCCCCHH!" Kagome jumped off the stump her butt on fire as she ran around rubbing it. "What the hell?" she looked down to see little smoke coming out of cracks from around it.

'Whats going on peter pan living here now?' she said as she walked away rubbing her NOW burned butt. She went and lightly sat down against a tree and closed her eyes.

"If Peter pan is living here he better give me a free ride home. Or let me borrow tinker bell." Slowly closing her eyes Kagome was about asleep when someone interrupted her dream.

"AH-HEM?" a voice came up from above her. opening her eyes kagome looked up to see a slightly tall little demon in the tree branches. "You in front…..KAGOME!" she jumped up as she stepped away from the tree.

"IT IS YOU!" Kagome watched as the boy jumped down from the tree and come running to her.

"Hold little fire cracker," Kagome held up her hand but that didn't stop the boy from body slamming her to the ground.

"Kagome I missed you so much why did you leave me?" the boy asked as Kagome was shocked for a moment then the pony tail hairdo and the tail was a dead give away.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked as the little fox nodded. "Oh Shippo I missed you too." Kagome hugged the little fox's they sat there in a long, to long awaited reunion.

OoooOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOooooooooooooooo

Shippo lead Kagome down to his little hut below the ground and helped her sit down on his bed. The fox sat down beside Kagome as she drank her tea that he gave her, telling her of all his adventures after he left the group.

"It wasn't the same without you and that Kikyou she remained me to much of you and I didn't like it. so I left and found my great-grandmother who helped me master my Fox fire." Shippo talked on an on about all the stuff he did until he finally asked her what she been up to in the past year.

"Oh nothing much, fought Sesshoumaru evil aunt and cousin and was taken home then came back had two babies and now I'm well I was traveling with Sesshoumaru, Rin Jaken, my two babies Seiji and Hizuru and Inuyasha happened to be tagging behind us because I think he tried to save me when Moguiki attacked me and then I saved myself like always hitting him in the nuts and then swimming to the shore of the lake I fell in and watched Nogiku and Moguiki fight then walked so many miles that my feet are sore and I'm going to make Jaken rub them when I find him." Kagome said in one breath then took a sip of her tea and then looked up at the fox child to see his mouth hanging on the floor.

"Wow, that all happened to you?" Shippo asked.

"Yep and sad to say I have to go back to lord of ice sickles up my but before he tears the world under." Shippo giggled as she smiled at him. "you gown up a lot Shippo you know that?"

Shippo stopped laughing to look up at the girl he thought as a mother, no he didn't see a girl he saw a grown women who smiled back at him. "You changed a lot too you know." he said with a wide smile.

"Thank you, not lets go to sleep before I get cranky." She yawned as Shippo agreed.

_Okay so I'm really tired and I want to go to bed up I will add part 2 later like tomorrow I have school and a big English paper to write…..uhgggg chow_


End file.
